A Year of Happiness
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Follow Albus and Minerva on a journey through their first year together. We will highlight holidays and special occasions in each chapter. So, let us begin ... Rated M for later chapters! COMPLETE!
1. New Years

_**New Years**_

Minerva sat by herself in a far corner of the room, her glass of champagne hardly touched and hanging rather loosely from her fingers. It was well into the New Year and her fellow professors were celebrating around her. She could hear the cacophony of noise they created, the laughter and shouts echoing around the room, and even the quiet conversation nearby between Poppy and Filius. However, it all seemed so far away, as if she was hearing everything through a tunnel. Her focus was not on the staff members, who were celebrating the holiday together, away from the few students who remained at Hogwarts, but rather on the kiss she had been given at midnight.

Her lips were still tingling. Well, truthfully, her whole body was still tingling from the brief contact. It had been a mistake, but that mistake had etched itself into her mind completely. Every sensation was replaying itself over and over again. His soft lips, gently but firmly pressing against hers, the way they parted slightly when he realized what had happened. Hers had done the same and she could still taste his minty breath, if such a thing were possible. He had started to pull away then, and Minerva was still living with the physical pain it had caused her to not pull him back into her arms.

Her cheeks flushed hotly, a response to her thoughts of pulling him closer. Such a thing was not possible, and certainly not decent. The apology had been awkward and the parting had been quick, though she thought that perhaps he had wished to linger longer. She knew she wished that he had, and wished that perhaps she had been given the courage to ask him to stay, if only to mend the sudden chasm that seemed to separate them.

It was then she had thought of what the others in the room might say. She had looked around as he walked away, and breathed a sigh of relief that no one had seen what had happened. They were all too busy giving well wishes of their own. She had continued to watch the crowd and respond to others who had come to wish her well for the New Year. She had even caught his eye a couple of times, but had turned away for fear that he would read her emotions too easily. He had always been able to see what she was feeling, to know her thoughts, sometimes before she knew them herself.

He was dear to her. She knew he was, even before the kiss. Somehow, the kiss had made it more real, more poignant, because she felt her heart aching in ways it had not ached for a very long time. It was silly to feel this way after a short kiss, one that was an accident, one which would never have happened if either one had turned their head in a slightly different direction.

Her eyes searched for him without her realizing it. But she knew when she caught sight of his blue robes, just what she was doing. Her fingers reached up and touched her lips softly, a pale imitation of their kiss from earlier. However, her body wanted to relive the moment so the touch sent another cascade of fire across her nerve endings until she thrummed with need.

She had started to close her eyes when he turned and their gazes locked. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he looked at her as she had never seen him look at her before. His eyes drifted lower to her lips and she realized her fingers were still resting there, soft and warm. She snatched them away as if they burned and felt the heat rising in her cheeks again. She looked away before she saw his eyes. She didn't want to know what he felt, for she couldn't live with herself if there was anything other than her own emotions reflected back.

Her glass of champagne was still dangling from her fingers and she took a sip, a fortification she desperately needed.

"Minerva, are you okay?"

Poppy's voice broke rather worriedly into Minerva's thoughts. She looked up to see her very dear friend eyeing her with concern. Poppy was the school's mediwitch and a recent addition to the staff. Though they had not known each other long, they had become great friends instantly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Minerva's voice had a hesitant tone to it as she answered. "I just felt the need to be alone for a few minutes. This evening has drained me, and I find that I'm getting rather tired."

Poppy smiled and took the seat next to hers. "You've really been working too hard lately. You need to rest before you get sick. The beds are comfortable in the infirmary, but I promise you would not like me fretting over you. It would be even worse than it is now."

Minerva's spirits lifted with their familiar conversation. Poppy had been giving her a similar lecture for at least the last week. "Yes, I don't think I could handle anymore fretting than I already get on a daily basis."

The two friends smiled at each other fondly. "Truly, Minerva, you do need to take care of yourself. I think it is good that Donovan is returning tomorrow. Then you'll only have your cubs to worry over – and your classes, and the consulting job with the Ministry, and that paper you're writing which you haven't touched since committing to it."

Minerva broke into Poppy's list with a chuckle. "You really know how to make a witch feel better."

Minerva was well known for keeping herself busy, too busy most of the time. She had a rather hard time saying no to her friends, and to opportunities she felt were too good to pass up. This time she had probably gotten herself in a little over her head.

Donovan Kiernan, Deputy Headmaster and Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, was currently away on a well deserved vacation during the holidays so he could spend some time with his ailing mother. When he had approached Minerva to take over his Deputy duties during his absence, she had immediately agreed. He was a good friend, and she had been very pleased that he had asked her first, especially since she was not the most senior staff member. He had flattered her unabashedly after she had accepted, probably to keep her from changing her mind, but it hadn't been necessary. She would have taken on the task regardless of her friendship with him, or because of his outlandish compliments, for one reason, or rather one person.

Albus Dumbledore.

As if reading her mind, Poppy chimed in. "I'm sure Albus really appreciates all you've done for him in Donovan's absence. Donovan is wonderful, but you are much more organized and have really accomplished a lot while he's been away."

Minerva's heart seemed to be beating quite irregularly while she tried to figure out what to say. "Yes, Albus has been very kind in his praise. But really, Poppy, I'm only doing my job, or rather the job of the Deputy."

Poppy started going on about Minerva's wonderful traits, and while she truly appreciated the support, Minerva couldn't concentrate on her words. Since he had entered her mind after Poppy had distracted her, Minerva couldn't help but focus all of her attention on him, on Albus. She looked for him in the room and finally found him talking to Apollyon Pringle, the Hogwarts caretaker, in the corner. Only his profile was visible but that was enough for Minerva.

Her eyes traveled to his lips. She watched the way they moved as he spoke, and imagined again how they had felt when they had been pressed against her own only a short time ago. She wasn't sure how the two of them would move forward from this incident. She was feeling things she shouldn't, and she was sure that their interaction would be awkward when next they spoke.

"Minerva, maybe you should go to your rooms." Poppy's hand on her arm brought Minerva out of her reverie.

She met Poppy's gaze and knew her friend was once again concerned. "Really, I'm fine. But you're right. I should probably start towards bed. At least I won't be the first to leave."

Another glance around proved Minerva correct in her observation. Several of the staff had already retired and some seemed to be making their excuses. Minerva should do the same. It had been a long and eventful night. Poppy stood and looked down at Minerva expectantly.

"Are you meeting Albus after breakfast for the chess match?"

Minerva's heart jumped into her throat when Poppy reminded her of her annual tradition with the Headmaster. "Yes, I'm supposed to. We confirmed the game earlier today."

"That will be good for you. You need a break and I know how much you love chess, particularly with Albus." Minerva looked at her friend sharply, but Poppy seemed to think nothing of it and continued to speak. "He's probably the only one on staff who can best you."

Minerva gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I wouldn't place any bets on him for tomorrow."

"Oh, don't worry. I placed my bet for you. The pot is big, supposedly the biggest ever, so you simply have to win."

Minerva shook her head. She knew the staff bet on this particular game that she played with Albus; they had been for years. When you were confined to a school for most of the year, you had to find your fun in small things.

"Maybe you could use your womanly wiles on him to give you an edge," Poppy said in a quiet whisper as they crossed the room. Minerva didn't notice the mischievous look in the mediwitch's eyes because she was much too busy controlling the sudden bout of nerves that was making her nauseous.

"Poppy Pomfrey! What in the world are you thinking," Minerva whispered back, fiercely. "That is completely inappropriate and I would never do such a thing. Not to mention I'm not his type."

Poppy looked at her with wide, surprised eyes, but then they narrowed knowingly. "I was only joking, Minerva. And I guarantee you that you're his type." It was said casually, and before Minerva could respond she spoke again. "Now you are probably not Donovan's type. I heard recently that he has a history with Apollo."

It was Minerva's turn to look shocked. She followed Poppy's gaze to the corner where Albus was talking with the caretaker. Apollyon had probably been a very handsome man in his youth; however, laziness and a bit of a mean streak had not aged him well. He was now stooped and had a rather sizable paunch. He frowned most of the time and the unpleasant expression did not sit well on his features. The nickname of Apollo had been with him for years, before Minerva had known him, and Minerva wasn't quite sure where it had originated, but she was almost positive it had a lot to do with his persistent nature around an attractive female. Poppy had already hexed him … twice.

"I don't believe it. Besides, we shouldn't be discussing such a thing, at least not in the staff room where we can be overheard."

Poppy's laughter was soothing and caused Minerva to relax. "You are truly a proper witch, Minerva."

They had reached the door and both bid a good evening, or rather morning, to the room in general. Albus turned as Poppy had wished a good year to everyone and Minerva's wishes had soon followed, though her eyes had lingered on him. He was still watching her with that same odd expression, but she found that she didn't mind it so much. He smiled and Minerva smiled back. She opened the door for Poppy to step through, and before she followed, her eyes still on Albus, he did the oddest thing – he gave her a little bow, just enough for her to notice. With a much lighter heart and a smile lighting her features, Minerva made her way through the door after Poppy and headed to bed.

Albus stayed in the staff room until the last person left, making sure everything was in order before taking his leave for the comforts of his rooms. His mind had been in a fog since the first stroke of midnight and he needed some time alone to think.

The party had been a success, just as it was every year. The students still at school were tucked away in bed, or at least in their dormitories, and being monitored by the house ghosts as well as portraits and the occasional visit by a staff member. And as in previous years, the staff gathered for some light refreshments, some lovely music provided by Filius and some rather innovative charms, and several bottles of champagne for the midnight toast. But this year, well, the New Year, to be more precise, was already proving to be exciting and unnerving, all at the same time.

He had been chatting with Minerva about Aberforth and the goat he'd purchased over the Christmas holidays when the countdown to midnight began. As the excitement mounted and the seconds dwindled rapidly in number, signaling the start of a bright new year, Albus felt his heart begin to race. It was a feeling unlike any other he'd experienced. Something seemed to come alive within him, and at the very stroke of midnight, he suddenly found his arm slipping around Minerva's waist and his lips pressing ever so lightly against hers. As soon as the kiss began, he found himself pulling away, fearful of her reaction and wondering what had caused him to take such a liberty with her.

Once in his rooms, Albus collapsed in his favorite chintz chair by the fireplace, mindlessly casting a wandless spell at the dying embers causing them to spark to life again. He closed his eyes and indulged his desire to relive the kiss and the moments afterwards.

Her lips had been incredibly soft and pliant beneath his and he could still smell the sweet scent of her delicate perfume. Without a doubt, she had been eating berries with her champagne, for that is how her kiss tasted. Sweet but not overpowering, and warm, definitely warm. It was intoxicating and breathtaking all at once, not to mention incredibly addictive. What he wouldn't have given at that particular moment to have the rest of the world disappear, leaving only himself and Minerva in that one moment. To be able to deepen the kiss and to feel her body pressed against his in a moment of passion and love would have felt wonderful. But it would also have created a problem, for even in that one brief moment, his body had started to respond to hers.

Just as he had seen Minerva doing at the party, his fingertips instinctively danced across his lips, wishing it were her fingertips on his lips or even better, her lips on his. He mentally shook himself back to reality before his mind had a chance to delve deeper into his world of fantasy.

How in the world could he believe, even for a moment, that she could view him as something other than a colleague and a boss? Yes, they were friends and enjoyed spending time together, well as much as was permissible by their schedules and work, but he couldn't deny the feelings he'd been having about her lately. The way her hair seemed to catch the sunlight as it streamed through the large windows in the Great Hall, the way her robes seemed to accentuate her curves, how her Scottish burr slipped into her speech when she was especially happy or irritated, even the dainty way she held a teacup or how effortlessly she held her champagne glass … they all seemed to intrigue him in ways he'd thought were a part of his past, instead of his future.

Then again, he remembered catching glimpses of Minerva after their kiss and how she seemed to be in a similar fog. Though unable to tell if this was a good or a bad thing, he knew she wasn't terribly angry with him since he was still in his human form. The thought of her turning him into a mouse or perhaps something more grotesque and hideous, no matter how briefly, caused him to chuckle. No, Minerva would never do such a thing, regardless of how upset she may or may not have been with him. She would most likely prefer to scold him in private or withdraw from him altogether.

The very idea of having Minerva upset with him caused Albus' stomach to bunch up in knots and his heart to begin pounding in his chest, though not in the way it had when he'd kissed her. A cold wave of fear swept over him as he contemplated the seriousness of what he had done. But he found himself looking on the bright side of the situation once again. During the remainder of the evening, he had managed to steal a few glances in Minerva's direction and, at one point, he saw her dainty fingertips dancing lightly across her lips. Her eyes held a sparkle and her cheeks were flushed, though she would surely deny it if asked, or attribute it to the glasses of champagne, and he got the distinct feeling that she was just as much affected by the spontaneous kiss as he had been.

A quick glance at the clock reminded Albus why he felt so sleepy. The champagne combined with the lateness of the hour and the emotions swirling about his head were proving to be an intense sedative. Foregoing his usual routine of a nightly shower, he tossed his robes into the laundry bin and climbed beneath the sheets, shivering slightly as the cool sheets threatened to steal the warmth he still felt from Minerva's kiss. Regardless of the impulsiveness of the kiss, he couldn't deny how it made him feel more alive. He replayed those brief seconds over and over in his mind as he began to drift off to sleep.

Despite his fatigue, both mental and physical, Albus found sleep to be very elusive and restless. When he did manage to doze, his mind refused to let go of his waking thoughts of Minerva and the fleeting kiss they shared. His dreams ranged from an irate Minerva hexing him for being so impulsive and impertinent to Minerva waking up in his arms after a night of passion. Looking at the bedside clock and noting the hour, Albus decided to call for a pot of fresh cocoa as he pulled on a dressing gown and made his way to the large windows where he could sip the soothing drink and watch the first sunrise of the year.

By the time the sun was peeking over the mountains, Albus had finished the pot of cocoa and was feeling rather ill. He should have asked for at least a bit of toast with some jam, but it was too late to remedy the situation. Deciding that he needed to be at his best when he saw Minerva for their chess match---assuming of course she still wanted to spend time alone with him---he called his house-elf and requested some breakfast before he showered. With any luck, he would have time for a very short nap afterwards. He needed a clear mind and the ability to focus, both for the match and seeing Minerva after the previous night.

In another part of the castle, a raven-haired witch stretched between her warm sheets, taking a moment before opening her eyes to the sunlight streaming through the windows of her bedroom. Last night hadn't been just a dream, and Albus Dumbledore had kissed her. A smile spread across her face as she remembered the way it felt, and the way it made her feel. But then, she recalled how he had quickly pulled away, though she did find some small amount of hope in the bow he had given her.

With excitement and butterflies filling her stomach, Minerva made her way to the bathroom for a long soak in the tub while sipping a cup of her favorite blend of breakfast tea. It was going to be a very interesting day, especially when she met Albus for their chess match.

Minerva was nearly finished brushing out her hair when a little house-elf popped into her room quite unannounced. She was a young elf, by house-elf standards, and Minerva couldn't remember having ever seen her before. She smiled and timidly approached Minerva, a silver tray holding a folded bit of parchment resting gently in her palm. Immediately, Minerva recognized the wax seal, and her heart leapt into her throat.

"Thank you for bringing this to me. Am I to assume it is from the Headmaster?" Minerva had to strain to hear the shy elf's reply.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall. The Headmaster, he asks me to bring this to you, and he says to me it's very important, to take good care of the letter."

Minerva smiled and reached down to accept the letter from the tray. "You have done an excellent job. Would you mind waiting for just a moment, in case I need to send a reply?" The little elf nodded and stood very still while she waited for Minerva to read the contents of the letter.

_My Dear Minerva,_

_I trust you slept well last evening and that your day has started out well. I always believe it's a good sign for the upcoming year if the first day is a pleasant one. And it is with that thought in mind that I write to you this morning. _

_As is our usual custom, we meet in my office for a game of chess. I've heard several of our colleagues have sizeable wagers placed this year on the outcome. I do hope you are still planning to give me the chance to even the score. After recent events, namely last night, I wasn't sure if you were still agreeable to meeting with me. _

_Also, if it suits, I would like to request that we have a change of venue. Would you mind meeting me in my private sitting room instead of the office? I believe we need to speak about last night, and I owe you my sincerest apologies._

_If you are agreeable, please send Daisy back to me with a short note. Bless her heart, she is new and very eager to be of some assistance._

_Hoping to hear from you soon …_

_Yours,_

_Albus_

Minerva read the letter once again, quickly, and summoned a self-inking quill. Her note was short and simple, though she did try to be warm in her reply.

_Albus,_

_You are not getting out of this chess match so easily. I won the right to a rematch last year and I fully intend to take it. Besides, I can't let my supporters down, nor can you. I will meet you in your sitting room at our usual time. Oh, and please remind the chess pieces that I do not enjoy, nor will I tolerate, the cat jokes. I do not believe I have ever been referred to as a … what was it ... oh yes, a tigress on the prowl! _

_See you soon,_

_Minerva_

Once Daisy had left with the note, Minerva sat heavily on her bed. She hoped her reply would be taken well by Albus, signaling to him that there was nothing to forgive. She'd tried to be her usual self with him, though her stomach was still filled with butterflies and they were making her rather sick. She didn't think she could manage to eat any breakfast at this point. She was glad she was not expected in the Great Hall this morning to supervise the meal. She would need the remaining time before seeing Albus to compose herself.

Minerva walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. She was perhaps a little pale, but all in all she thought she looked decent. There was no hint of the turmoil going on inside. "You can do this," she said to her reflected image.

"Of course you can, dearie. You look right chipper with your new blue dress. It's much nicer than your usual somber colors, though green does suit you well."

"Thank you Mirror," Minerva cut in hastily.

"You're welcome Professor McGonagall. You know I like to be of service when I can."

"Yes, I know."

Minerva sighed and turned away. She wasn't looking for encouragement from a mirror and she should have known better than to speak in front of it. Luckily for her, her mirror tended to be silent unless spoken to. She had known others whose mirror talked whenever they walked in front of it. Of course, hers tended to go on a bit when it did speak, but it also gave good advice. As far as today, she wasn't really sure that chipper was what she wished to be, for she certainly didn't feel chipper, more like nauseous. She supposed it was good that it wasn't showing on the outside. She didn't want Albus to know how very nervous she was when she arrived at his rooms. The contents of his note flashed through her mind, and one part stood out from all the others.

He wanted to discuss and apologize for last night's kiss.

Minerva moved to her sitting room as she pondered what the conversation would be like. She knew trying to avoid the talk, or trying to dismiss it, would never work. When Albus had his mind set he was a very hard wizard to budge. The fact that he felt they had done something wrong and therefore he needed to apologize was heartbreaking for Minerva, for she wanted the very opposite of an apology. She would much rather he kiss her again, than to, in essence, take back what had happened.

What was she going to say to him when he brought up the kiss? Should she say they needed to forget it happened and move forward, something she was viscerally against? Her heart ached when she thought of the results of that action. Should she instead confess that she didn't mind the kiss at all, mistake though it was, and that in fact she would welcome another? Again, it wasn't an action she thought she could take. He was her boss, and any sort of relationship with him was a fantasy.

A glance at her clock reminded her that it was getting late and she would need to start in the direction of Albus' rooms. Her legs felt weak as she stood. She wasn't sure she would make it through the next several hours. For in addition to their talk, they had to play a game of chess. A game Minerva had intended to win. Now, she wasn't sure she could give it enough concentration to make it more than a few moves before Albus bested her.

Minerva took a deep breath to help calm herself and walked to the door. Her legs felt steadier with each step. She could do this. She could talk to Albus, mend any chasm between them that had occurred because of a simple kiss, and beat him at their game. She just wasn't sure she could ever look at him as just a boss, friend, and mentor, not now that she had kissed him and had her heart ache for more.

Minerva's short return note to Albus lay on the table beside him. He was currently reclining in his favorite chair, in front of a warming fire. The castle could be drafty, especially in the tower rooms. Though there were spells to help keep such a thing from happening, they were hardly infallible, as the odd draft still seemed to get through, and the charms tended to fade over time.

His eyes wandered over his many belongings. He had collectible treasurers and unusual, but worthless, objects mixed together on most of the available surfaces. A collection made by a long life that had been filled with many adventures and travels.

Yet all of the experiences in his life had not prepared him to deal with today, with the conversation he was about to have with Minerva. Albus was not a man who made many mistakes. He did not act in ways that would put him in an awkward position, not unless he had purposely done so. Yet, here he was about to apologize to a friend whom he had kissed on impulse. One he had a newfound attraction to. One he did not wish to apologize to, unless it was because he had only stopped at one kiss, and had not continued to hold her as he had wanted.

The thing that bothered Albus the most at this moment was that he was unsure of how she was feeling. He glanced at Minerva's note. It held very few clues. It had been short, yet pleasant. It was exactly like a note she would write on any other day to him, and that was the part that had given him pause. Either she was choosing to ignore what had happened, which he found hard to believe, or she had forgiven him. If she was angry, he had no doubt that he would have known based on the tone of the letter, but this had been friendly and teasing.

With his stomach still in knots, Albus had not touched the tray of foods that sat nearby. Luckily, it was charmed to stay fresh until he was ready to eat. He was also still very tired, as his idea of a nap had not been brought to fruition. His nerves and ill stomach had not allowed him to rest. He had managed to send out a few letters, work-related items which could not wait, and he had set up the chess board for his match with Minerva. He took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. Minerva would arrive at any moment. As if on cue, there was a knock at his door.

Albus pushed himself out of his chair and crossed the room. His heart had jumped into his throat and was beating much faster than it ought to. He was sure he would not be able to speak when he opened the door. Luckily there was no need, for as soon as it swung open Minerva greeted him.

"Happy New Year, Albus," Minerva stated as she stepped into the room.

Albus watched her take a look around. She had been in his personal rooms on a few occasions, enough to know its general appearance. However, she always seemed to take it in as if it was her first time. Her eyes lingered on various objects and she always remarked on …

"This oil is simply breathtaking," Minerva commented as she stepped up to Albus' prize piece of art. It was an impressionist landscape of a sunset with bursts of color over a field of flowers.

"It is my favorite," he replied.

Albus always said the same thing; and therefore, it came out easily. His heart, while still beating irregularly, seemed to be calmer now. It was at least back in the right place and no longer keeping him from speaking. Minerva turned toward him with a smile on her face. Albus relaxed even more.

"Would you care for a cup of tea, or perhaps a bite of breakfast?" Albus asked as he moved toward the chairs by the fire. "I haven't gotten around to eating this morning and would enjoy the company."

"Please, I'm afraid I was unable to eat as well."

They looked at each other. Each seeming to know what the other was thinking. Albus was undecided on how to proceed. Should he bring up the kiss now, or wait until they had settled. Minerva decided on the course of action for him.

"About the kiss …"

"Let me apologize," Albus interrupted. He suddenly found himself unable to hear any platitudes about how mistakes happen, or worse, her dismissal of it entirely. "I should never have acted on impulse."

"Impulse?"

"I don't know what happened. I suppose I was caught up in the moment, what with the New Year seconds away."

"The kiss wasn't an accident?"

Albus paused and actually took in what Minerva said. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"The kiss," Minerva said quietly. "It wasn't an accident. I thought you went to give me a hug and somehow we ended up in a kiss. I mean … we usually kiss on the cheek, and I just presumed that we had somehow missed."

Albus felt as if his body had gone numb. Minerva had thought it was an accident, and he had just disabused her of the notion by admitting it was purposeful, at least somewhat. Suddenly, a cold wave of intense emotion, something he couldn't give a name to, washed over him. He must have looked rather funny, frozen as he was, unable to answer her.

"Is that true, Albus? Did I hear you correctly?" Minerva asked. Her eyes, the true doors to her thoughts and emotions, more shuttered than he had ever seen them.

"Yes, Minerva. It is true. I do sincerely apologize." Albus choked out an answer, his voice sounding oddly normal to his own ears.

He wanted to reach out to her but he was still frozen. He watched helplessly as Minerva bowed her head. The emotion he had felt seconds ago took a firmer grip on him. He knew now that it was fear, icy cold fear, which was ferociously gripping his heart now. He could easily see why she had not been upset earlier, at least not as upset as he had thought she would be. She had thought it was a mistake, born out of clumsiness, not out of intentions on his behalf. Now … now she knew the truth.

"I just have one question, Albus," Minerva said firmly. Her eyes had come up to meet his and Albus was torn by what he saw in them. "What are you apologizing for?"

Albus wasn't sure what to say. And her eyes were distracting him from forming an answer. Her beautiful green eyes clearly showed that she was having as many mixed emotions as he was currently experiencing. They showed fear, anguish, and hope – it was the hope that had him at a loss. What was she hopeful for?

"Albus?"

Minerva's voice penetrated his distracted mind and he answered without thinking, a trait he tried to studiously avoid. "I'm apologizing for the kiss. For taking advantage of you and betraying your trust. I should never have acted on my feelings. You are not only a colleague, but also one of my dearest friends. I would never purposely endanger that. Please forgive me."

Albus did move now. He walked toward Minerva, though he wasn't sure what he would do when he got there. For all he knew, he was just making himself a larger target to hex. But his heart was leading him now, and he knew he needed to be near her, to erase the anguish he had seen in her eyes. He looked more closely at her, as he neared, and saw that her eyes were bright, and the hope he had seen was clearly written upon her face.

"I can't accept your apology."

Her voice was loud to his ears and it made him stop mid-step. How could he have read her so wrong? His breath was labored and he hurt, an all-over hurt that he knew wouldn't go away for a long time.

"I can't accept your apology for there is nothing to apologize for." Minerva moved toward him until only a couple feet of space separated them. "You did not take advantage of me. And you most certainly did not betray my trust. I'll admit that I was a bit surprised at first." Minerva laughed and Albus found himself beginning to smile at the wonderful sound. "However, I found that I didn't mind the kiss nearly as much as I should have. In fact, I rather enjoyed it."

The icy fear that had gripped his heart suddenly melted and his entire being seemed to tingle with anticipation and excitement. He took another step closer to Minerva, his eyes never leaving his. "I enjoyed it, too. It's all I've been able to think about since last night," he admitted freely, his voice soft like a whisper. "I was so afraid you would hate me or think me rude and impertinent."

Minerva's smile grew, relieved to know that for the last few hours it seemed he had been going through a similar set of emotions. "Not at all. I was more worried that you hadn't meant to kiss me and that you would regret it in the fresh light of day." She boldly reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand, her thumb brushing lightly across his lips.

Albus took her actions as a sign of consent, and he closed the remaining distance between them. His arm easily slipped around her waist, as it had done the previous night, and soon his lips were a mere breath away from hers. "Minerva, may I kiss you?" He paused and waited for her nod of approval before closing the remaining distance.

Unlike the evening before, there were no rushed movements, only a soft, gentle brushing of his lips against hers. Minerva's arms slipped around his neck, as if it was out of habit, and drew him closer to her. Her body pressed against his as Albus deepened the kiss, running his tongue across her lips in a silent request for entry.

Time seemed to stop for Albus and Minerva as they took their time and enjoyed their first real kiss. It was only when the need for air became too great that they parted, their foreheads pressed together. A moment passed before Albus found his voice.

"That was what I wanted to do last night. I wanted to take you in my arms and kiss you soundly, showing you all my love. I suppose I panicked and pulled away before I gave us a chance."

Minerva placed a quick kiss to his lips and grinned. "But if you'd kissed me like that last night, there's no telling what the Hogwarts rumor mill would be saying about us today. I quite like that our first kiss was in private and uninhibited." Before he could respond, Minerva drew his head down to hers once more for a more passionate kiss.

Albus gently guided Minerva to the sofa by the fireplace and helped her take a seat before settling down beside her and drawing her into his arms. "I could spend the entire rest of the day just like this." His voice was soft yet Minerva could hear the desire and happiness hidden in his words.

"What's stopping us? I don't have anywhere to be today, and I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be than right here in your arms."

"And what of our game? You know wagers have been placed, and there has to be a winner," he suggested, all the while removing the pins from her hair and watching in awe as ringlets of dark curls cascaded over her shoulders.

"I say we toss a coin. Heads you won the game, tails I won. After all, these games can go on for hours and I'd much rather spend the first day of the new year curled up in your arms instead of sitting across the chess board."

Albus chuckled and summoned a coin from his bedroom. After flipping the coin and seeing the result, he called for a house-elf to arrange for a small picnic basket filled with cheese, fruits, wine, and bread. "There, that should keep us from getting hungry later, and we shouldn't be disturbed."

Minerva snuggled into his side and took both his hands in hers, giving them a squeeze. "You may have guessed by now, but there's something I need to say." He looked into her eyes, unsure of what she might say from the serious tone of voice. "Albus, I love you." She felt a few tears prickling at the backs of her eyes as a weight was lifted from her mind and heart with the spoken words.

His strong, gentle hand caressed her cheek. "I have never heard more beautiful words spoken to me," he replied as his voice cracked with emotion. "I love you, too, and it would be my honor and pleasure if you would allow me to court you properly, starting today, right now."

Minerva closed the remaining distance between them and gave him his answer, using actions instead of mere words. They spent the remainder of the day curled up in front of his fireplace, their shoes and outer robes tossed aside for comfort. Periods of softly spoken words of love were broken by even longer periods of soft, sensual kisses and touches.

After sharing a candlelight meal by the fire and a brandy afterwards, it was time for Minerva to return to her own rooms. "This has been the best day of my life."

"Ah, but this is only the beginning, my dear. Now that you know how I feel and I know you return my feelings, things are going to change. They already have, in fact."

"When will you make the announcement to the staff about the chess match?"

He looped her arm through his as he escorted her to her own chamber doors. "I'll do that at breakfast tomorrow. I'm sure they're all eager to hear how the game went, though I have to admit, I had much more fun not playing the game this year." His blue eyes twinkled and his laughter was infectious.

"So did I, but you do realize that Poppy is going to hex me for losing to you this year," she added with a small hint of seriousness in her voice.

"Minerva, my dear, you have nothing to fear. I will protect you with my life and if all else fails, I will simply tell Miss Pomfrey that I used all my manly wiles on you and it gave me an advantage," he winked.

As they reached her outer door and Minerva gave her password, they stood in the corridor holding hands and simply sharing a quiet moment. "Sleep well, my dear. Shall I call for you in the morning to escort you to breakfast?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you. I will be ready at half past seven." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "Sweet dreams, Albus."

"All my dreams will be sweet, now, because of you." With one last lingering kiss and a warm embrace, Albus reluctantly pulled away and returned to his own rooms. He would have to make it a point to go to the greenhouses very early in the morning and cut a few flowers for Minerva as a surprise before meeting her. But for now, he would return to his own rooms and begin planning his courtship of Minerva. His eyes sparkled as he realized that the next holiday in their future would be Valentine's Day.

**A/N:** If you've made it this far, thank you very much for reading. We hope you'll feel inspired to leave a little review, too. We have already written the story so the updates should be in a timely manner so no worries there. Most importantly, we hope you will join us on the journey through the year with Albus and Minerva. **NOTE: The rating of "M" is for future chapters!**


	2. Valentine's Day

_**VALENTINE'S DAY**_

Albus stared at the small photo of Minerva on his desk and couldn't contain the broad grin that curled about his lips. It had been six glorious weeks since he and Minerva had confessed their love for one another and his heart still beat a little faster when he stopped to remember that day.

The following weeks had been a whirlwind for both of them. They found themselves spending more and more time together, falling deeper and deeper in love. It had been so long since Albus had truly courted a woman, but he found that there were some things a wizard never forgets.

The moment they shared their first real kiss, Albus felt as if for the first time in his life, his world was complete. That feeling never left him now. Each time he saw Minerva, he was reminded of all the best things in life, and how he wanted to share each and every one of them with her.

For the past few weeks, Albus had gone out of his way to send Minerva a little something each day. One day it might be a romantic poem from his favorite poet, or perhaps one he had written himself, a single red rose, or a small bouquet of flowers he'd hand picked from the greenhouses, a tin of ginger newts, or simply having the elves prepare her favorite meal and dessert at dinner. Each romantic gesture had been genuinely appreciated, and it was clear she was enjoying receiving them as much as he enjoyed giving them.

As Albus stared at the photo of Minerva, he began to let his mind wander. In two short days, it would be Valentine's Day and the first holiday since they had admitted their love. How appropriate that the first holiday they were able to truly share would be one focused on love and romance.

"Albus, are you going to stare at that picture all day or are you actually going to work?" Armando called out from his portrait on the wall, though his broad grin was enough to show the teasing nature behind his words.

"It's hard to concentrate, sometimes, when she's staring back at me smiling so sweetly," Albus answered, setting the framed picture aside and standing to stretch. "I am in love with her, and she's on my mind constantly, especially now that Valentine's Day is so close." He sighed and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back up at Armando. "I haven't been able to decide what to do for her. There are so many choices and since this is our first, it sets the standard for all the others that follow."

Armando laughed, waking a few of the other portraits causing them to grumble and complain. "Don't make it any harder than it is, my boy. You know she loves you, and I'm ashamed to admit it, but I've seen the way she kisses you. You could give her a chocolate frog and a wildflower you picked near the lake and she'd be happy."

Albus felt his cheeks warm with Armando's admission. "I can't believe you've been spying on us," he scolded, "and furthermore, Minerva is much more worthy of something better than a chocolate frog and a wildflower. Surely, you understand that."

"Well, it's hard not to notice things when you're snogging her right here in your office, or she bursts in and throws her arms around you for a kiss. Besides, I think it's wonderful that you two have finally found each other. The rest of us were beginning to despair that you'd never see what was right before your very eyes."

Albus laughed and nodded his head. "Yes, it did take me longer than it should have to admit my feelings for her. I suppose Fate finally decided to nudge us along by having me impulsively kiss her on New Years Eve. That's another reason I thank my lucky stars each evening."

"Yes, I know all about your so called stargazing," Armando teased. "Used to do a bit of that myself when my lovely wife was still alive. Matter of fact, that's the reason we were blessed with four children in such a short span of time. Why, I remember this one evening when she …"

"That's enough, Armando. I don't need to hear the details of your love life, no matter how interesting you might believe it to be. Nor do I need advice at this particular juncture in my life on the matters of love, sex, and procreation."

"Point taken, but if you ever want some fatherly advice, you know where I'll be," he winked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'd like to see about finishing my nap."

Albus shook his head and wished his friend a good nap then walked over to the window to stare across the grounds. There was still a bit of snow on the ground and even more on the mountaintops in the distance, but the students were not deterred in their outdoor activities. He smiled as he saw the tentacles of the giant squid peek through the surface of the lake, almost as if he were waving at the Headmaster in greeting.

He was just about to pull on his outer robes and go for a walk when the gargoyle sprang to life, signaling a visitor. One look at his pocketwatch and a notation of the time, told him the name of his visitor. "Ah, Minerva, my dear," he called out, waving his hand to open the large oak door.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, crossing the room to give him a hug.

"Simple deduction, love. The gargoyle moved aside easily for you and this is your free period. If I'm not mistaken, you just finished teaching the fifth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in a double lesson. Correct?"

She kissed his lips softly and gave him a squeeze. "Correct, as always, Headmaster."

He chuckled and drew her into a more heated kiss, forgetting for a moment of Armando's tendency to eavesdrop and watch their interactions. When he felt his body beginning to react to her kisses, he pulled back and tapped the end of her nose. "How about we adjourn to my private sitting room and have afternoon tea?"

"That would be lovely, though I could use more kisses and hugs than tea and biscuits," she laughed, as he ushered her up the stairs and through another set of oak doors.

After a nice break from his work and Minerva's classes, both were reluctant to part ways but knew it was inevitable. Minerva kissed him goodbye and promised to meet him in his office so they could walk to the Great Hall together for dinner. As soon as the door closed behind her, Albus once more turned his attention back to his duties, though his mind was even less focused on the papers than before.

In an attempt to get back to work, Albus decided to take a fresh piece of parchment and write down a few of his ideas for Valentine's Day. Maybe then, once those things were on parchment and out of his mind, he would be able to focus. So, for the next half hour, his quill scratched furiously over the parchment, leaving behind purple colored impressions of his thoughts in their wake.

Minerva watched as her last class of the day fled into the hallway in anticipation of the freedom that awaited them. Only one student lingered at her desk, picking her bag off of the floor as if it carried the weight of the world.

"Ms. Flynn, is there something I can help you with?" Minerva questioned from her place at the front of the classroom.

The young lady, a Gryffindor seventh year, looked torn as she peered up at Minerva through a fall of reddish blonde hair. "Professor McGonagall, I … I want to apologize for disappointing you today."

Minerva was quite surprised by her student's comment, but did not show it as she moved around the table she had been clearing off and came to stand beside her. "Ms. Fynn, I was not at all disappointed in you today. And you should most definitely not be disappointed in yourself. The Transfiguration concepts learned this week are the most difficult we teach at Hogwarts, and it takes much practice to apply them properly. You did admirably well for a first attempt."

"But I failed," Isabella Flynn broke in dejectedly.

Minerva wanted to smile, but instead she frowned at the poor girl who looked like she was being sent to Azkaban. "Yes, you did." Isabella was obviously on the verge of tears, so Minerva continued before she had a breakdown on her hands. "However, if you had managed the transfiguration on your first attempt, you would be the first of all the students I have taught." Minerva paused as she waited for her comment to sink in. "I chose you, Ms. Flynn, because I consider your talent in Transfiguration to be the best in this class. What you did today was as good as any, and better than most. Give yourself some time and you will have it mastered."

Isabella was smiling by the time Minerva was finished, though her eyes were still watery. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva watched with pride as Ms. Flynn practically twirled toward the door and started out. She was always pleased when she could boost her students' confidence in their own abilities. It was obvious Isabella was now content in the display she had given earlier. And Minerva had to say, the small fireball which resulted when Ms. Flynn tried the transfiguration was rather impressive.

Before she had completely left Minerva's sight, Isabella turned and looked back in at her. "Professor, did you get the spell on your first time?"

Minerva gave a hint of a smile. "I don't recall, Ms. Flynn. I would venture to guess that I had to study hard, just like you are going to have to do."

Isabella's face fell into a frown, but cleared up shortly and returned to a smile. "Thank you, Professor."

Minerva chuckled after her cub had left. She closed the door with a wave of her wand and returned to cleaning the table that Ms. Flynn had left scorch marks on. She hadn't been completely honest, for she did remember exactly what had happened when she had tried the spell. She still recalled the feelings of excitement and pride that had rushed through her when she had produced perfect results on her first try. And she quite vividly recalled the words her professor had used to praise her…

"_Well done, Ms. McGonagall. You have a gift with Transfiguration." _

He had announced it to the class, going on to tell everyone that they would need to study and practice a great deal to match her results. That had caused quite the heckling for her for at least a week afterwards. She hadn't minded at the time, mostly because she had been so pleased by his comments both during and after class that nothing else truly mattered.

Minerva had stayed that day at his request. It was then that the real praise had been given. And praise from Professor Dumbledore was something Minerva had sought as a student, for she respected him the most of all her professors. She reached back in her memory to recall the words as if they were being spoken to her now…

"_Minerva, you are a rare talent. Your magic flows through you in ways wizards twice your age have not mastered. Your abilities, your instincts with your powers, are exceptional. I could not be more pleased that you have chosen to pursue the grand art of Transfiguration for your career. Master Xanthis will be fortunate to have you as an apprentice."_

Minerva had left his room happier than she had ever been in her young life. Albus seemed to have that effect on her, both when she had been his student, and now as an adult, though for very different reasons.

Thoughts of Albus, and their very recent romantic relationship, filled her mind. These last weeks had been wonderful. They had learned so much about each other as they shared stories, thoughts, feelings, and even their ambitions. And every single thing she learned about Albus made her fall that much more in love with him. It was surprising, when she stopped to think about it, how fast it had all happened, but she also couldn't imagine it any other way.

As Minerva finished gathering up her paperwork from her desk, she spotted the catalog she had been looking at earlier that day. She sighed and picked it up, flipping through a few of the pages and glancing at the contents within. She set it down again and frowned. Valentine's Day was only two days away and she still hadn't ordered anything for Albus. Well that wasn't completely true, she did have a couple items, the specialty chocolates she had ordered weeks ago and the tartan socks to add to his collection. She smiled as she pictured the tiny cat that had been embroidered on one, something she thought would be fun, and meaningful. She wondered how long it would take him to find it. However, she still hadn't found the perfect gift, the one that would express how much he had come to mean to her.

Minerva picked the catalog up and put it on the top of her stack. She had to make a decision today in order to get something tomorrow so she would have time to wrap it. She hated making decisions at the last minute, but she had no time left. She had to get something, and perhaps another look through the catalog perched on top of her pile, and the others in her rooms, would reveal some gem she had missed before. With a final glance around her room to make sure everything was in order, Minerva left and headed for her quarters to begin the hunt.

After spending a lovely evening with Minerva curled up in his arms while he read and she marked papers from her classes, Albus readied himself for bed, still pondering what would make this holiday exceptionally special for Minerva. He mentally ran though his earlier list of ideas, realizing it was comprised of gifts and events that most wizards relied heavily upon … chocolates, flowers, candlelit dinner, dancing … but none of those seemed to strike a chord with him now. His mind did linger on the notion of an intimate dinner for two, something they were unable to do on a regular basis. His last waking thoughts of the day were centered around coming up with the perfect gift for Minerva.

It was nearly 2am when Albus woke from a dream, and the grin on his face and the sheer excitement bubbling from him urged him out of bed with a bolt. He had to write down his ideas before he lost them. He had managed to let his mind wander in his sleep and it gave him the freedom to explore discarded ideas, salvaging the best bits of them and creating a perfect idea. It would require a great deal of work when the shops opened later that day but it would be worth all the effort on his part and he felt sure Minerva would appreciate his efforts, regardless of the outcome.

Later that morning, with his list tucked safely in his inner robes, Albus escorted Minerva to breakfast and informed her that he had to be away from the school for a few hours but that he hoped to be back in time for lunch. She had tried, unsuccessfully, to get him to tell her where he was going, though she suspected it had something to do with the upcoming holiday. Her heart gave a little leap at the thought of what he might be planning.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for both Albus and Minerva. Albus had been quite successful in his shopping spree and all the arrangements had been made for the following day. All he needed to do now was to take a few quiet moments and write a little note to Minerva. It would be the first gift she received from him, just as the sun was rising over the mountains on Valentine's Day.

"Albus, you're a million miles away," Minerva said, the concern evident in her voice and her eyes not able to conceal her confusion.

"I'm terribly sorry, my dear. I was lost in my own thoughts, I'm afraid. I have been working on something, mentally, and it was distracting me. But if it's any consolation, my thoughts were centered around you and tomorrow."

She leaned back in his arms and closed her eyes, her fingertips lightly tracing patterns on the back of his hand. "Would you care to discuss it with me?" she asked with an impish grin.

He chuckled softly. "No, not yet at least. I want it to be a surprise for tomorrow, though I do hope you'll enjoy the day more than any other Valentine's Day in the past."

She turned her head and drew his lips to hers for a slow, sensual kiss. "I'm sure I will. It will be the first of many spent with you, though I have to say I'm rather nervous about it."

His brows knitted in puzzlement. "Why would you be nervous? Have I done something to unsettle you or give you cause for worry?"

This time she turned fully in his arms, snuggling into his side as they lay on the sofa, her head now resting on his chest and her fingers lacing though his. "No, absolutely not. I feel perfectly comfortable with you. I want tomorrow to be special and since it's our first one together, it is even more important to me that I get this right."

He pressed a light kiss to her forehead and rested his head on top of hers. "There is no right or wrong, my dear. As long as whatever we've chosen was done so with love and consideration for each other, there's no way we could go wrong. Right?"

"Right," she answered, before pressing herself and her lips against him once more. The remainder of the evening was spent by the fire, wrapped in each others arms until Minerva announced she was growing sleepy and needed to return to her own rooms. Reluctantly, Albus released her from his arms and escorted her back to her chambers, giving her one last lingering kiss before walking briskly back to his own.

With a pot of hot chocolate and a few biscuits to nibble on while he worked, Albus sat down with a fresh pot of ink, new parchment, and his favorite quill to begin writing a poem for Minerva.

_Like the sunshine in the mornings_

_And the moonbeams in the night_

_You fill my days and evenings_

_With your special warmth and light._

_As delicate as a flower_

_Yet as strong as a mighty tree_

_My love for you will never fade_

_It's deeper than the sea._

_As a token of my love for you_

_And all the joys you bring to me_

_I give you this red rose of love_

_With this promise I make to thee:_

_Though the clouds may hide the sunshine_

_And the moonbeams disappear_

_Never doubt my endless love_

_For you're my everything, my dear._

_With all my love,_

_Yours forever~ Albus_

Satisfied with his hard work and hopeful that Minerva would appreciate his feeble attempts at poetry, he stamped his wax seal on the parchment and cast the final freshness spell on the fully blossomed rose he intended to send with the note.

"Fawkes, my old friend, don't forget to take this letter to Minerva for me in the morning. It's perhaps the most important job I've ever asked you to do for me." He stroked the feathers on his familiar's head and tossed him a few extra treats in advance for his early morning duties. Fawkes cooed in thanks and nestled down for a few hours sleep before his sunrise duties beckoned.

Minerva knew she was dreaming as she took Albus' hand in hers. They were in a handsome room, filled with dark, heavy furniture, and books lined all but one wall. The final wall had large, leaded windows which showcased a spectacular sunset. However, all the items were hazy, as if seen through a fog.

Minerva pulled Albus into the middle of the room, and the most beautiful music filled the air. Even as they began to dance, Albus' arm wrapping securely around her waist, she realized that the music had always been there. It was warm and relaxing, yet seductive. It was unlike anything she had ever heard. The notes were from a single instrument, yet it felt like an entire orchestra swelled with the melody.

As Albus twirled her around the room, Minerva felt him slipping away from her. She tried to hold on, but she was unable to stay with her dream. As she felt herself wake, the softness of her sheets surrounding her, only the music continued, coming to a peak as she opened her eyes and found a beautiful phoenix perched at the end of her bed.

"Good morning Fawkes," Minerva welcomed sleepily as she spotted the bird. "What a wonderful way to wake. To what do I owe the pleasure of your serenade?"

Minerva yawned and stretched as the large bird produced a chirping sound and bobbed his head toward her bedspread. Perching herself on an elbow, Minerva looked to where Fawkes was indicating and saw the most beautiful rose and a rolled piece of parchment with Albus' crest stamped in the wax which sealed it.

"How lovely," Minerva exclaimed as she sat up fully and reached for the items. "Thank you so much for delivering my gift."

Looking around her room, Minerva spotted the tin of cookies her mother had sent yesterday as a present for Valentine's Day. She summoned them to her and gave one to Fawkes. He trilled a pretty note after he had eaten her offering, then flew to the middle of her room and disappeared in a burst of flames. Minerva smiled and gave herself a mental reminder to collect the feather he left behind to give to Albus.

Looking back to her gift, her smile grew as she broke the seal on the parchment and opened it. What awaited her inside took her breath away. She felt warm all over and had tears in her eyes by the time she finished reading the poem. She read it two more times, then hugged the piece of parchment to her chest and blinked to clear away the moisture. It was beyond description … it was perfect.

She could hardly believe that Albus had written something so amazing, and that it described his love for her. She tingled inside as she remembered the last stanza, already etched in her mind and heart forever.

_Though the clouds may hide the sunshine_

_And the moonbeams disappear_

_Never doubt my endless love_

_For you're my everything, my dear._

Hugging the parchment one last time, Minerva picked up the rose and made her way to her sitting room. She knelt down by the fire, tossed in some Floo Powder, and placed her head in the flames once they turned green.

"Albus Dumbledore's rooms," she said clearly. The connection was instant. "Albus, are you there?"

Minerva hoped her impulsive decision to call and thank Albus personally didn't disrupt his schedule too much. She hadn't thought her actions through entirely, but she wished to speak with him as soon as possible, just so he would know how much she adored his gifts.

"Minerva," Albus said with obvious pleasure. "Happy Valentine's Day, my dear. What a wonderful early morning surprise. I only wish I could give you a proper greeting."

Minerva laughed, even as she felt a wave of pleasure coursing through her from his use of the term my dear. It meant ever so much more now than it had even the day before. She looked into his blue eyes as he knelt down to see her properly. They were shining brightly and looking so intently at her. She wished she could reach out and run her fingers through his silky beard. She wasn't sure if it was the holiday, or her early morning gifts, but she felt an overwhelming need to touch him.

"And happy Valentine's Day to you as well," she replied. "I'll look forward to a proper greeting later this morning, in fact, I'm counting on it," she said teasingly.

"In that case, perhaps I should come to your quarters now so as not to keep you waiting."

Minerva laughed and shook her head. "No, no need to disrupt your schedule. I know you have a few things to look into before the Valentine's brunch for the students."

"You are right, as always, my dear Minerva. I do have responsibilities I cannot avoid this morning."

"Which is why I didn't come down to thank you in person," Minerva said with regret. "However, though I won't be able to truly show you how much I appreciate my gifts this morning, I did want to tell you how much I love them. The rose is the most beautiful I have ever seen, and the poem … the poem is perfect. To know you wrote something so beautiful for me, about your feelings for me, means more than I can ever express in words. I've fallen in love with you all over again, Albus Dumbledore."

"And your response is more than I ever could have hoped for. Every word I wrote is true, and from the depths of my heart. You are my everything. I love you, Minerva."

"And I you, Albus."

They gazed at each other, sharing in a look what they could not express by touch. It was the sound of a soft pop in her room that alerted Minerva to the time. Her house elf was here to bring her morning tea. With a rather regretful sigh, Minerva broke off her contact with Albus, promising to see him as soon as possible in the Great Hall to help with any final preparations.

She needed to shower, but first she smelled her rose and read her poem one more time. What a wonderful way to start her first Valentine's Day with Albus. She only wished they'd been able to share it in person. One day they would, and the thought sent a delicious shiver down her spine. For now, she had to get ready for the day ahead. She wondered briefly, before stepping into the steaming shower, what else he would have in store for her.

The Valentine's Day brunch had been Albus' idea. He'd toyed with the idea of having a dance for the students but soon realized it would require his attendance as well as Minerva's. Being slightly selfish where this day and Minerva were concerned, he soon settled on the brunch idea, and it was met with enthusiasm from the staff, many of whom seemed to have other plans as well. The students would be allowed to have parties in their common rooms or they could meet in the Great Hall from 7-11pm. Filius and Donovan had offered to serve as chaperones for those in attendance, giving both Albus and Minerva the freedom to be away from the school.

Albus took a deep breath and smoothed down his robes before knocking on Minerva's door. She had promised to meet him in the Great Hall as soon as she could, but he had managed to get everything arranged in record time, in the hopes of stealing a few moments alone with his valentine.

Minerva paused when she heard a knock at her door. She had no time for interruptions today. She wanted, more than anything, to make it downstairs before anyone arrived, hoping to see Albus alone if only for a moment. She swore under her breath as she threw on a dressing gown and opened the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day to me," Albus said with a cheeky grin as he stepped into her room and closed the door behind him. "Had I known you'd greet me like this, I would have stepped through the fireplace earlier this morning."

Before he could continue in his line of teasing, Minerva pressed him against the door and covered his lips with hers, her hands roaming freely over him and threading through his hair and beard.

Her kiss was intense and full of heat, passion, and need, and Albus was enjoying every second of it. His arms slipped around her waist, drawing her even closer in his embrace as his hands began to explore her back and shoulders. A brief thought flashed through his mind of how easy it would be to slip his warm hands into her dressing gown and caress her silky skin as his lips paid homage to her throat. That thought caused his body to arch into hers, letting her feel the effect her kisses and her body were having on him.

With a groan of reluctance, Minerva pulled back and rested her head on his chest. "Merlin, you are my undoing," she panted. "I've wanted to do that to you since I read that poem this morning. I'm glad you stopped by or I might not have lasted through brunch," she said with a giggle.

"Nor I. I needed to see you and to give you a proper kiss this morning," he said, his hands still caressing her back, one hand settling at the base of her neck. His index finger was lightly stroking the base of her neck, sending tiny shivers of delight across her body. He continued to hold her as he leaned against the door, savoring her warmth, her curves pressed against him. "I wish we could leave now for our little adventure today, but unfortunately, there's a brunch we must attend first," he said softly after a few moments of silence between them.

"Yes, I know. And I still need to dress for the day, though this was a lovely diversion from my morning routine. If you'll wait for me, I'll only be a few more minutes and we can walk downstairs together."

"I'd wait for you forever," he answered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before releasing her from his arms. "I'll try to get myself back under control while you're gone. You seem to have a most profound effect on me, my dear," he said with a quick wink and a gleam in his eyes.

It didn't take Minerva long at all to catch his meaning, and her cheeks flushed with excitement. "I could say the same thing about your affections towards me, though mine are much more easily hidden," she replied as she gently closed her bedroom door.

Owls. The Ministry. Flobberworms and Hagrid's pumpkin patch. A vomit flavored Bertie Botts bean. Albus shivered at that last thought. He was having a hard time diverting his thoughts from dwelling on a naked Minerva behind the door at which he was currently staring. His body had so easily responded to hers and he needed to regain his composure before even dreaming of escorting her to the Valentine's Day brunch. As he continued to run through a mental list of things that were sure to dampen the mood, he managed to calm his body and soon things were back to an unexcited state, much to his disappointment and his relief. One never truly relished the idea of casting a cooling charm in these instances, but sometimes, drastic circumstances called for extreme measures.

Minerva emerged from her bedroom looking as radiant as ever. Her cheeks possessed a very natural and most becoming glow, indicating her true happiness and love for the man who stood before her, admiring her.

"My, you look beautiful, my dear," he said as he stood and drank in the sight of her. "I will burn this image into my memory and count it among my favorites," he said, crossing the room to take her into his arms. "Though, nothing compares to being greeted by a scantily clad witch and being given a most resounding welcome," he teased.

"And it's not every day that a witch receives a beautiful, original, handwritten poem and a perfect rose to start her day," she added, giving him a quick peck on the lips. She gave him a squeeze, which he happily returned, before they headed downstairs to the awaiting students.

The brunch was a huge success, and the Great Hall was a flurry of owls delivering heart shaped notes and hundreds of flowers. Professor Kiernan had been forced to add extra charms to his greenhouses to ensure that his flowers would remain unplucked. In years past, he had been most unfortunate to enter the greenhouses only to find that his prized blooms were clipped, much to his dismay.

With the students still enjoying the festivities and anticipating the evening's events, Albus and Minerva managed to slip away, leaving the school in good hands. He escorted Minerva back to her rooms and promised to call for her around six in the evening, telling her he had a few things to attend to in regards to their evening together. With one last lingering kiss, and then one more, he returned to his rooms with a spring in his step.

Albus wasted no time in leaving the grounds once he was safely in his office. He had made arrangements to have a few items delivered to his little cottage away from the school and he needed to be there to ensure proper delivery.

The idea had come to him in the middle of the night and had stuck with him, even after dawn the next morning. He would cook Minerva a meal and show her a bit more of his private life.

It had been decades since he'd even contemplated bringing a woman to his home away from Hogwarts but somehow it felt right to bring Minerva this evening. Fortunately, it hadn't been that long since he'd cooked a decent meal for himself and he felt confidant he could impress her with even his basic skills. It was, after all, the thought that counted.

The night air was still chilly so an outdoor meal would be out of the question, but his home had a cozy little breakfast nook with floor to ceiling windows that looked out towards the mountains. He'd spent many evenings sipping a cup of tea at the oak table, watching the sunset disappear beyond the mountain ridge, and he couldn't think of a better location to share a home cooked meal with Minerva.

Once the necessary items arrived, and he rewarded the owls handsomely, he turned his attention to the kitchen. He'd already seen to the table and place settings, the candles, the soft music, ready to play with a snap of his fingers. Now, all he needed to do was focus on recreating one of his favorite dishes with a recipe that had been handed down for generations of Dumbledores.

After over two hours in the kitchen, making sure the meal was cooking properly and the romantic atmosphere was set, Albus dashed upstairs to bathe and freshen up with new robes before going to collect Minerva. As he lathered his body, he found himself replaying the kisses they'd shared earlier that morning, and his body remembered all too well. He fought the urge to take care of himself, reminding himself that Minerva was precious to him and that the wait would be worth every ounce of his efforts. He wanted to take things slowly with her and to fully enjoy the times they shared and the build up to the next step.

It was a quarter to six when Albus returned to the kitchen to find everything still in order. Tasting his food, he was most pleased with the outcome and he double checked his pocket to make sure he'd remembered the sapphire necklace he'd purchased for Minerva during his outing from the school. Satisfied with all of his efforts, he apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts and wasted no time in making his way to her rooms.

Minerva was currently sitting at her writing desk and transferring her students' newest marks into her grade book. However, her concentration was diming as thoughts of Albus and their coming evening together continually forced their way into her mind. It had been a long afternoon since Albus' departure, and Minerva was running out of ideas on how to distract herself.

Earlier she had gone for a walk, thinking the cold would be distracting and refreshing. It had been refreshing, and had revitalized her for the rest of the afternoon, but it had certainly not been distracting. Her first thoughts upon feeling the wind whipping around her cloak had centered on a similar outing near the end of January when her scarf had thrown itself into her face after a particularly strong gust of chilling air. She had been out with Albus on a weekend, early in the morning when most students were still in bed, and the snow was still untouched and sparkling on the ground. Upon removing the offending scarf, she had received a dusting of snow on her face, as a snowball exploded upon impact with her shoulder. Albus had been smug, until he saw her whip out her wand. Poor Albus had ended up drenched in snow. Minerva had laughed to herself as she relived the memory.

Since the walk had obviously not distracted her sufficiently, Minerva had then made a trip to the infirmary to visit Poppy. She had not seen her friend nearly enough in the last few weeks due to her budding relationship with Albus. It had not been intentional, but she still felt guilt over it. Luckily, Poppy had also been busier of late due to a persistent bout of colds and a few cases of the flu that had spread through the students, and even some of the faculty. Poppy had been delighted to see her and they had spent a good thirty minutes visiting before they had been interrupted by a couple of students who had needed Poppy's attention.

Minerva had left the infirmary with a promise to visit her dear friend the next day and had made her way to her rooms. She had decided that the papers on her desk would keep her busy enough to keep her thoughts centered someplace other than the coming evening. She had never been more wrong. It had taken her nearly twice as long as normal to grade the stack of parchments, and now putting the grades in her book was doing nothing to distract from the impending date.

A shimmer from the corner of her desk caught Minerva's attention. Albus' presents were sitting just to her left and they sparkled in the light. Minerva had charmed the golden paper to glitter and glow and she was pleased with the outcome. The bows on top had been tied with lengths of red ribbon the color of flames. They reminded her greatly of Fawkes' feathers. She admired how pretty the grouping of boxes looked sitting together.

Her thoughts turned to the contents of the wrapped packages, and she laughed as she remembered how much trouble the last gift had caused her. She had finally decided on the perfect item, quite by accident really, only to find she would have a small problem procuring it.

St. Mungo's Annual Masquerade Children's Charity Gala was held in mid-June of every year. It was one of the most sought after events of the season. Tickets were limited, expensive, and in high demand when they were finally released for sale. Minerva knew Albus attended every year, or at least donated on the years he did not attend. He was a great advocate for any charity that involved children. Tickets to this year's gala would be the perfect Valentine's gift, along with a weekend stay at The Dorchester. The only issue was the tickets had not been released quite yet.

Minerva hadn't let that slow her down, and after a bit of cajoling, she had managed to get the tickets she so desperately wanted. It had helped immensely that her contact at St. Mungo's was her mother, and that her mother was on the committee which organized the event. Minerva smiled to herself as she remembered how her mother had questioned her on the need for two tickets now, just before Valentine's Day. Evasive answers had worked well enough until her father had intervened and allowed her to end the floo call. She dearly loved her father.

A glance at the clock told Minerva she had been reminiscing for entirely too long. Albus would be here soon and she needed to freshen up and change into something more appropriate. She put her quill down and stretched before standing and making her way to her bedroom where she had laid out her dress for the evening. She made quick work of her hair and clothes and was soon back in her sitting room.

Minerva looked around and saw that her presents to Albus were still sitting on her desk. She shrunk them and placed them in the pocket of her robe which was hanging on the stand by the door. With nothing left to do but wait, Minerva found herself taking a seat by the fire in order to still her nerves. She felt foolish for being nervous about the outing, but decided it had to do with it being a holiday, one that was supposed to be all about love.

Just as the little clock on the wall chimed the hour, there was a knock on her door. Minerva stood abruptly at the sound and then chided herself on being jumpy. She took a moment to run a hand over her hair, and to smooth her dress before she walked to the door and answered it. After all, she wanted to look presentable for Albus. Immediately she found herself encased by the arms of a tall, handsome, and delicious smelling, wizard.

"I missed you so," Albus murmured into her ear.

Minerva embraced the chill that raced down her spine as his breath softly tickled her ear. "I missed you as well."

Albus released her, only enough so that he was able to take a small step back. Minerva looked up into his twinkling blue eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. She wondered if it would always be this way when she looked at him, the dropping of her stomach and the tightness in her chest, the tingling that spread through her body and the way her mouth suddenly went dry. She dearly hoped so.

She watched as he lowered his head, his eyes still locked on hers, and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she gave herself up to the feel of his lips on her own. His were firm and warm, and when his tongue darted out and tasted hers, demanding entrance, she eagerly opened to him. She felt herself melting slowly as he explored every crevice of her mouth, his tongue teasing her until every nerve in her body was on fire. Her fingers wrapped into the soft hair at the back of his neck as she tried to bring them closer together.

When they finally broke apart, Minerva nearly let out a moan of regret. "I don't believe I've ever had a nicer greeting," Minerva said breathlessly as she reached up a hand to straighten her hair. Albus reached out and caught her wrist before she was able to manage it.

"You look beautiful, my dear."

Minerva blushed as he turned his catch over and placed a lingering kiss on the inside, just where her pulse would be easily detectable. She was sure he could feel the quickness of her heartbeat brought on by the heat of their kiss.

"I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you to a quiet dinner for two," Albus offered while looking into her eyes, his hand still grasping her wrist.

Minerva smiled, a feeling of pure joy expanding in her heart. "I would be delighted."

After Albus helped her into her robe, the two of them made their way to the apparition point, a peaceful quiet held between them. Albus held out his arms when they reached the gates, and Minerva stepped into them without hesitation. She didn't know where he would take them, but she knew it mattered little so long as they were together.

He took a moment to savor the feel of her in his arms once more before lowering his lips to her ear. "Away we go," he whispered softly before Apparating them to the Dumbledore family home.

Albus continued to hold her in his arms until he was certain she had her footing secured, then he slowly turned her around to face the house. A warm glow peeked through the windows and the entire house was bathed in soft shades of red from the setting sun.

"Albus, it's beautiful but where are we?" she asked, drawing his arms around her waist as she leaned back against his chest.

"We are home," he answered softly, honestly. "This is where I grew up, my family home. I wanted to share a quiet evening with you and to introduce you to my more private life. I hope you aren't too disappointed that we're not going to a fancy restaurant this evening. I had hoped this would be more to your liking, a private dinner for two." With each passing second, Albus was growing more nervous, unsure of what Minerva thought of his idea.

He didn't have to wait long. Minerva turned in his arms, and without any warning or hesitation, her lips were pressed against his in a heated kiss, one which left them both breathless. "I don't mind at all. It's a perfect way to spend our first Valentine's Day."

Albus smiled and escorted her inside, giving her the grand tour before showing her to the little breakfast nook at the end of the tour. The sun was just slipping behind the distant mountains, adding to the overall romantic effect of the scene before her.

Once she was seated, Albus began to explain how he'd come up with the idea of bringing her to his home and the food they were about to enjoy. Minerva had been surprised to learn that Albus was very talented in the kitchen and she made sure to lavish him with praise and thankfulness for going to such great lengths.

"It was my pleasure, my dear. When I began thinking of this day, I'll admit I had a terrible time deciding what to do for you. But in the middle of the night, this idea came to me and it felt right, perfect if you will. What better way to show you just how much you mean to me than to bring you to my little home away from home and to spend my time preparing something special for you?"

"Everything is beyond my wildest expectations, even the food. You truly are amazing, and I hope there will be more opportunities for you to cook for me," she said with a wink.

"Anytime you wish, Minerva. It would be my great honor to cook breakfast for you one day, perhaps even here in this very kitchen." He could already see them, in his mind's eye, making breakfast after a night of passion, and his body began to react to those images.

Minerva's thoughts must have drifted down that same path for her cheeks were turning pink and she had a very contented smile on her face.

After the meal had ended and Albus had charmed the dishes to wash themselves, he led Minerva into the sitting room where a roaring fire awaited them. A bottle of wine was chilling and soft music played in the background. The sofa and the end tables had obviously been moved from their original spots, which left room for a small dance floor.

"What's an evening of elegance without a little dancing?" he asked, taking her hand in his and twirling her around until she was back in his arms. Gently, he led her through the steps of several slow dances, each more romantic than the last until they had stopped dancing and were simply holding one another and swaying slowly to the music.

Minerva had never felt more pampered and cherished than she did this particular night, and they hadn't even exchanged gifts. This was beyond all her wildest dreams and expectations and her nervousness from earlier had completed abandoned her.

His lips brushed the shell of her ear as he spoke softly to her. "Shall we sit out the next dance and enjoy a bit of wine and have a cuddle?"

Her pulse quickened and her voice failed her as she tried to answer him. Instead, she nodded her head and allowed him to guide her to an area by the fire. She hadn't noticed it before, but there were dozens of pillows and a very comfortable looking rug, and he was guiding her in that direction.

After escorting her to the rug and making sure she was settled, he poured them each a glass of wine and made a toast to their bright future and their love, sealed with a sip of wine and a lingering kiss. When the kiss ended, he reached inside his pocket and removed a brightly wrapped package. "This is for you, my valentine. I hope you'll like it."

Minerva reached into her pocket and removed her gifts as well, restoring them to their original sizes and handing them to Albus. "And these are for you."

Albus tried to convince Minerva to open her gift first but she refused, saying she wanted to save hers for last. With great excitement, Albus tore into his packages. "How on earth. … Minerva, this is perfect. How did you manage to get advanced tickets to the gala? I was told they wouldn't be available for some time."

"Connections, love. It's all in who you know," she answered with an impish gleam in her eyes. "It also helps that Mother is over the event and she let me have the tickets for my special valentine. You wouldn't believe the amount of questions the woman can ask over something so simple," she remarked.

Albus wanted to question her on what sort of questions her mother had asked as well as what her answers were but felt it would be inappropriate. "I hope you were able to satisfy her curiosity?"

"Not entirely but Father was a tremendous help. He came to my rescue." Minerva sensed a bit of unease slipping into Albus voice, and she quickly realized how her evasive answers to her mother must have sounded to Albus. "I haven't told my parents about us just yet. I wanted to keep you all to myself for a little while longer before letting them know. I hope you realize that I have no reason to be ashamed of loving you or of our relationship. I'm just greedy where your time is concerned."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I feel the same about you, my dear. I understand the need for discretion, especially at this stage in our relationship. But I also trust you understand that this is not some passing whim for me. For me, this is a lasting love, one to stand the tests of time."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her entire body against him as the kiss deepened. She loved how it felt to be encased in his arms, his warmth mingling with hers, and the feel of his obvious need making itself known. A soft moan escaped her lips as their hands began to wander and pleasure.

Albus could feel his body reacting her touches, and he knew that if they didn't stop, he would find it increasingly hard to resist the temptation to further their relationship. With a great deal of reluctance, he pulled back as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Great Godric's ghost! I do love you, Minerva." He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across her swollen lips. "It would be so easy to let go and make love to you, to show you just how much I desire you."

"Then what's stopping you?" she asked, trying to press herself against him once more.

"Myself and my respect for you," he replied, honestly. "I want our first time to be very special and something we haven't rushed into in the heat of the moment. Believe me, it's not that I don't want you and that I haven't given it any thought," he said as his cheeks began to turn pink from a blush.

"I've thought about it, too. Quite a lot lately, actually. But I love you all the more for wanting to wait a little longer and for wanting it to be perfect. It shows me just how much you truly love me and respect me. Just don't keep me waiting too long," she said with a small laugh, hoping to inject some levity into their conversation.

"Trust me. I won't keep you waiting much longer. Many more kisses like that one and we'll share a night much sooner than either of us might think," he answered with a wink. He kissed her softly once more then leaned back. "You still haven't opened your present."

She took her time in removing the ribbon and paper from the slender box, anxious and nervous to see what was inside. She recognized the name of the company stamped in silver foil on the outside and her pulse quickened. Gently, she eased open the lid and gasped as she saw her gift. "Albus, this is too much. I don't deserve …"

"Shhh, I'll not have the woman I love talking about what she does and doesn't deserve. I love you and wanted to show you just how much. I hope you like them. If not, we can take them back and exchange them for something of your choosing."

"Absolutely not! Here, help me put them on." She handed him the box and he sat up, helping her up as well. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and secured the gold chain around her neck, the diamond and pearl necklace settling at the top of her cleavage. After placing a light kiss to the base of her neck, he took the box and removed the matching bracelet. Once it was secured, he pressed a lingering kiss to her pulse point on her wrist. "I'll let you take care of the earrings. I'm afraid I'd be no good at that, though I will see to it that each ear gets a proper kiss," he finished with a wink.

The remainder of their evening was spent enjoying the soft music and wine as the embers began to burn low in the fireplace. Soft words of love were spoken, mingled with tender touches and lingering kisses full of hope and promise.

"We should be heading back soon," Albus announced, though his voice held no conviction.

"So soon?" she asked, making no effort to move from his arms.

"Afraid so. It's nearly midnight and if we don't go back now, I'm afraid I'll be too comfortable to move later. As it is, I can easily see myself drawing a blanket over us and spending the night right here."

She tilted her head and looked up into his face. "Would that be so bad? I wouldn't mind you holding me until morning. We wouldn't have to do … to make … to … you know."

"Are you sure you don't need to get back to the school for anything?" It was easy to discern the glimmer of excitement and eagerness in his voice.

"I am all yours until Monday when I have to teach. So, Albus, should we spend the night here on the floor or do you think we'd be more comfortable curled up in bed?"

He rolled over and stared into her face, his eyes the color of sapphires. "I'll not let it be said that I made you sleep on the hard ground when there's a perfectly comfortable bed in the house." He scooped her into his arms and carried her down the hall towards the master bedroom.

After each taking a turn in the lavatory, it was time for bed. Albus had transfigured one of his nightshirts into a makeshift gown for her and he waited in bed as she changed. His heart began beating faster as she slowly opened the bathroom door, her long legs peeking from beneath the transfigured shirt. "This is going to be the hardest night of my life," he said, opening his arms to invite her to join him.

"Think how hard it's going to be in the morning when we have to get up and return to the real world." She slipped into bed and curled her body against his, enjoying the way it made her feel. "But let's not think of that now. I want to enjoy my first Valentine's Day with you. I love you, Albus Dumbledore." He smiled and repeated part of his poem to her.

"_Though the clouds may hide the sunshine_

_And the moonbeams disappear_

_Never doubt my endless love_

_For you're my everything, my dear."_

After sharing a few additional warm kisses and words of love, the two slipped off to sleep, dreaming of the day when they would never have to part.

**A/N:** Thanks again for taking the time to read and review our story. We hope you're enjoying it and would love to hear from you!


	3. Spring Equinox

_**SPRING EQUINOX**_

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED "M" FOR ADULT SITUATIONS!**

Albus held his wand tightly as the wind ripped at his robes and beard. Luckily, he had thought to add a sticking charm to his hat, or he was certain it would have been snatched from his head the moment he walked outside. It was the windiest day he had seen in many years, and seemed to be one of the windiest months on record. Scotland was certainly having fickle weather. Normally, that would not be of any concern to him; however, today was the Spring Equinox and the staff had planned a school wide celebration. Because of the particular holiday, they had decided a month ago to hold it on the Quidditch pitch rather than in the Great Hall. The weather was not cooperating. Luckily for the students, stubbornness was a trait that Albus exhibited on occasion, and excelled at when he did.

"Are you sure you don't want to move the celebration indoors, Albus?" Professor Kiernan asked once again.

"One cannot truly celebrate the Spring Equinox indoors, Donovan. Having grass under your feet and a view of nature all around is important."

"But not necessary," the Herbology professor pointed out. "Of all people, I understand having a love of nature, but we can't function in this wind, and it will not be enjoyable for our students. Besides, putting up an enormous tent is the same as being inside."

Albus looked over at his deputy and smiled, a distinct twinkle in his eyes. "Trust, Donovan. You need to have some trust." Turning toward the small figure closer to the end of the pitch, Albus shouted his instructions. "You'll want to use the hovering charm at the first lull we have, Filius, and I'll hit it with a stiffening charm as soon as it is airborne. I can do the rest from there, but you'll need to keep it hovering in the same spot for a minute or so until I'm done and can attach it to the ground properly."

Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice barely reached them with an affirmative response.

Albus waited for the wind to quiet for even a second, his eyes trained on the fabric held in Filius' arms. The expandable tent they had rented from a small shop in Diagon Alley was of the finest quality. And Albus had made sure they had received a very good rate from the proprietor. If everything went as planned, the length of white material would be thrown in the air and charmed to hover at the end of the pitch, just beyond the goals. Albus would then cast a stiffening charm so the material would stay still long enough for him to hit it with the activation spell, causing it to expand up and over the entire pitch and making it so the material would not fly around dangerously as it grew.

It seemed like hours that they stood there, though in reality it was likely only a few minutes, when finally the wind stopped, giving a very temporary reprieve. Albus watched the material fly into the air as Filius hurled it upwards, and admired the way the Charms teacher managed to maneuver his wand at the same time so that it hovered then moved to the area he needed it. A stiffening charm hit the white fabric the second it was in place, and Albus immediately followed it with the activation charm, only moments ahead of the next gust of wind.

The tent grew quickly. and Albus kept careful watch to make sure it encompassed the entire pitch. It worked just as it should and touched the ground on the other side in less than a minute. Albus secured it to the ground with the particular charm the directions indicated, and then included a couple of his own. He certainly didn't want it to dislodge partway through the celebration.

"That was brilliant," Donovan enthused as Filius joined them.

"Thank you," the Charms teacher said enthusiastically. "This is just one more example on the importance of timing."

Albus smiled to himself as he prepared to complete the charms on the tent so the setup could truly begin. Filius was relatively new to the staff, this being his second year teaching, and coming from a background which included dueling, he often liked to tout form and timing as being more important than talent. His views had led to some interesting debates in the staff room.

"Do you need any help with the rest, Albus?" Professor Flitwick asked with the same level of enthusiasm he normally displayed.

"Thank you, Filius. Perhaps you and Donovan can help by adding a few more charms to keep the material stiff. I want to be sure it doesn't fail partway through the festivities."

Each wizard took a different section, with Donovan hopping on a broom to handle the enormous dome. Once Albus was satisfied that everything was as secure as it could be, he met the other two in the middle of the pitch where they all stood admiring their work.

"Albus, I think the tent is wonderful, and it certainly keeps out the wind, and the chill, but why go to all this work simply for a patch of grass beneath our feet?" Donovan asked.

Albus just chuckled and lifted his wand, aiming for the top of the tent. "For this," he replied. A stream of bright blue light shot out of his wand and hit the material where is glowed for a moment and then began to dissipate.

Donovan frowned, Filius muttered something about fickle charms, but Albus simply pocketed his wand and waited. Within a few seconds, a small circle at the apex of the tent began to glow. The light spread outward in a circle, gaining speed, and in the center the material simply disappeared, until the light had reached the ground and the tent was no longer there.

"What in the name of Merlin did you just do?" Donovan exclaimed.

"He made the tent transparent of course," a voice announced from behind the three wizards. "Brilliant." All three men turned around to find Professor Minerva McGonagall walking toward them, several tables floating behind her.

"Welcome, Minerva," Albus greeted, trying to keep his voice steady. She was quite the sight on this cold morning. Her hair was pinned back, wisps already escaping around her face. And her formal teaching robes had been replaced with something a bit more casual for working. A beautiful picture.

"I thought you might be ready for us to start setting up the essentials and decorations. The rest of the helpers are on their way with the bulk of the supplies, but I do need to go back and grab a few more tables. I seem to be the most adept at handling them. Who knew wood could be so stubborn?"

"I'll join you if you don't mind," Albus offered. "I need to head inside anyway to ask a favor of Daisy."

"We'll stay and start setting up the tables," Donovan said. "And Albus you are right, I do need to learn to trust more, particularly when it is you."

Albus just smiled and patted Donovan on the shoulder before turning toward Minerva. "Shall we?"

They started back toward the school, matching their strides. They were quiet in each other's company until they had reached a sufficient distance from the others. Minerva was questioning him before he could even issue a proper greeting.

"Well, what was that about? Why would he make that comment about trusting you?"

Albus smiled. "Donovan is a wonderful wizard and deputy, but he has a hard time trusting what he can't see or what he doesn't understand."

"Well, he certainly should trust you after all these years. The very idea of him questioning you is ridiculous."

Albus' laughter rang out at Minerva's response. "I had a feeling you might say that, my dear."

"Well, it's true." Minerva reached out and touched his arm gently, briefly. "Good morning. It is wonderful to see today."

Albus turned his twinkling smile on her. "You have no idea how hard it was not to take you in my arms and kiss you in greeting when I turned and saw you standing there."

Minerva's cheeks turned pink and she looked back toward the castle. "I only wish you could."

They saw the other staff members coming toward the tent at the same time. Boxes were floating all around as they marched toward the opening. They probably should have had the house-elves help with arranging things, but the staff did enjoy getting involved now and again, and the elves had their hands full with food preparation.

The glimmer around the opening to the tent was visible from the inside, but barely. Luckily, the tent would look completely normal from the outside. And it was obvious that it did by the exclamations that burst forth from each staff member as they entered. However, it did seem that they struggled with the stiffened flaps as they made their way inside.

"If we could pause a moment, Minerva, I'd like to make the entrance a little easier to handle, and it does need to be marked more clearly."

Minerva waited as Albus grabbed a flower from a floating box, greeting those who had stopped briefly to chat. He laid it on the ground by the opening and charmed it to grow into a vine of beautiful blooms winding around the entrance. He then pinned the flaps back against the tent so that the entrance remained open. The wind would find its way in, but to a far lesser degree than before. The rest of the staff members had moved on by the time he finished.

Plucking one of the newly grown flowers, Albus held it out to Minerva. "Now, my dear, please allow me to escort you to our castle."

Minerva smiled proudly at the use of the term "our castle." In so many ways, it did feel like it was theirs and theirs alone, though others resided there as well. To him, and to her too, this was home. It was where her heart belonged, for this was where Albus spent most of his time. Of course, he owned a cottage away from Hogwarts, but it was more of a getaway place or a home to live in once he retired. But here, Hogwarts … this was their castle.

"You did a remarkable job with the tent and the lovely vines at the entranceway. Of course, unlike your Deputy, I am not the least bit surprised," she added with a subtle smile. "Honestly, the man should know by now that you never do anything by halves and that you've thought through things carefully before even starting the project. I mean, to even assume …"

Minerva was cut off in mid-sentence as Albus drew her into his arms and suddenly kissed her passionately on the lips. While she was in the middle of her speech against Donovan, Albus had discreetly cast a Disillusionment Charm, making them invisible to everyone around them. Hence, he had the liberty of drawing her into a heated kiss in the middle of the grounds while several members of the staff passed by, none the wiser.

When he pulled back, ending the kiss, Minerva gave a soft moan of disapproval and slowly opened her eyes to see his sparkling blue ones staring back at her. "I've wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you this morning," he said softly. His breath was warm across her face and smelled sweetly of chocolate.

Minerva couldn't contain the broad smile that graced her face. "I'm glad you didn't wait until we were indoors. Very handy little spell you cast just then," she complimented. "You'll have to teach me how to do that using wandless magic some day in case I get a sudden urge to ravish you in the middle of a group of people or in some otherwise inappropriate place." Sensing the magic still floating around them, creating a sort of bubble of protection, she leaned up and captured his lips once more, this time taking her time in expressing her love for him.

Albus pulled back after several heated moments. "We'd best move this indoors or we might regret it. You have a way of distracting me, even to the point of losing all concentration and who knows if the spell would hold," he chuckled.

Once inside, Minerva pulled Albus into the first unused classroom and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest and relaxing in his embrace. "I have to help move the rest of the tables, and you said you needed to speak to Daisy. Anything I can help you with once I'm finished with the tables? I think the others have the decorations well under control. Hagrid was going to help move the telescopes to the tent area."

He kissed the top of her head and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. "Nothing at all, my dear. Once I speak to Daisy, I have a few things that only I can do and then I shall retire to my rooms to shower and change clothes before escorting the most beautiful witch to the Spring Equinox celebrations."

"I love you, Albus Dumbledore," she replied, pressing herself against him. She had tried for weeks to convince Albus that they had waited long enough to take their relationship to the next level, though he consistently resisted, stating that the time wasn't right for them just yet.

Since their Valentine's Day evening spent together, they had spent many more nights sharing a bed, though nothing went beyond a little heavy petting and some rather heated kisses, though it wasn't because they weren't attracted to each other. Minerva had felt evidence of his desire for her and she knew he could sense the same from her. She just wasn't sure how much longer she could stand being so close to him and yet still being denied what she craved most: a more intimate relationship with him.

After a few more stolen moments, Albus reluctantly pulled back and kissed Minerva softly. "Don't forget, I'll be stopping by your rooms around seven this evening to escort you to the festivities. I think you'll be most pleased with what I have planned for tonight," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I overheard you telling someone yesterday that you'd arranged for Dedalus Diggle to stop by at some point this evening and show off his skills with the Muggle fireworks. Is that still the case?"

"Ah, Professor, you'll simply have to wait and see. I have many surprises in store for this evening, and it would not do to start spilling beans, as they say." He tapped the end of her nose and smiled. "But you're going to have to wait a little bit longer, and I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

Once they'd parted ways, Albus went to his office and called for Daisy, his house-elf. The eager but timid little elf popped into his presence with barely a sound. "You called for me, Headmaster?" she asked softly.

"Indeed I did, Daisy. I need your help and you're the only one I would trust with such an important job." Her large elf ears perked up as he lavished her with his praise and trust, something which did not go unnoticed by Albus. "You see, tonight is very special and I need the assistance of someone I can trust to keep my secret and to follow my instructions to the very last detail. Do you think you can help me?"

"Daisy will do an excellent job for the Headmaster. Please, let me help," she said, a hint of begging in her voice.

Albus smiled. "I knew I had selected the right elf for the job at hand. Thank you. Let's go over what I need you to do for me this evening." Fifteen minutes later, Albus finished relaying his plans to Daisy, and she left, giving him plenty of time to take care of the few things that required his attention before he could begin dressing for the evening.

In another part of the castle, Minerva was busy organizing the tables and taking them to the Quidditch pitch, making this her third trip of the day. She couldn't believe the difficulty in getting the tables to follow directions, even with spells. It was as if they would only respond to her demands and only hers. Several other professors had tried to command their obedience, only to be ignored entirely. Minerva made a mental note to speak to Albus about the peculiar behavior but right now she had more pressing matters. The hour was growing late and she still had yet to decide on a choice of robes for the evening.

With a few suggestions from the staff, Albus had managed to give the kitchen elves a general idea of the sort of foods to be served this evening. They had all been incredibly eager for the chance to show off their culinary skills and to attempt a few new items. Albus was certain that he would not be disappointed in their endeavors.

Fruits of all varieties were to be offered in various dishes, as well as a cheese platter that would replenish itself constantly. There would be an assortment of fruit based drinks, all charmed in case some rogue student tried to spike the punch. Light summer salads were on the menu, as well as little finger sandwiches and crisps. For those preferring a heartier dinner, there would be options for that as well. Almost anything one could want on a summer picnic would be offered at the grand feast this evening. As Albus finished his shower, his stomach gave a rumble, reminding him that he hadn't eaten lunch and he was spending too much time focusing on the delicacies being offered up this evening.

Back in her rooms, Minerva was lounging in a sea of peppermint-scented bubbles. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the bathtub, inhaling the soothing scent and indulging in a little fantasy about Albus joining her in bath. She let her mind carry her away until she heard herself release a soft moan, just as the Albus in her fantasy entered her, after several long months of waiting patiently in reality for the same outcome. Minerva shook her head and splashed a little water on her face. It would not do to work herself into a state and so soon before they were required on the Quidditch pitch. Her only hope was to remain persistent in her endeavors to convince him of the needs she knew they both shared.

Promptly at seven, Minerva heard the familiar knock on her door and she took one last look at herself in the mirror. Satisfied with what she saw reflected in the mirror, she crossed the room and opened the door, smiling happily to see Albus standing on the other side of the door with a small bouquet of fresh wildflowers in his hand.

Minerva returned his smile and took the wonderfully fragrant bouquet. "They are beautiful, Albus."

"Yet they pale in comparison to you," Albus said as he stepped into her rooms. "You look ravishing this evening, my dear."

Minerva smiled and shook her head as she closed the door. "Leave it to you to find these teaching robes ravishing."

"It's a side-effect," Albus responded as Minerva summoned a vase and filled it with water from her wand.

Minerva turned at his statement, a tilt to her head as she tried to work out his meaning. "A side-effect of what, Albus?"

"Of being completely and totally in love with you, of course."

Minerva felt her heart jump at his words. Her whole body warmed as she lingered over what he had just said. She never tired hearing of his love for her. Their love was still new of course, but she knew with every fiber of her being that his love would always cause such a reaction in her. She distractedly placed the vase full of flowers on the side table by her chair.

When she turned around, she found she was encased in Albus' arms. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she had not heard him come up behind her. He smelled fresh and clean and lemony. Minerva took a deep breath and then looked up into his twinkling blue eyes.

"I believe I still need to give you a proper greeting."

Minerva had intended to respond, but his lips descending on her own interrupted anything she might have said. Her lips tingled at first touch, and the fire quickly spread to the rest of her body. As his tongue teased her mercilessly, she couldn't help but think back to her bath, and her fantasy. She felt her body reacting more quickly, more intensely, than it ever had before. They both broke off at the same time, each breathing heavily. When Minerva opened her eyes, she found Albus watching her with an expression on his face she had never seen before. She shivered deliciously in response before resting against him.

It took a few minutes for each to recover. Minerva wanted to say something, but she was reluctant to break the silence between them. Instead she just rested in Albus' arms, content to let him hold her for as long as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't nearly long enough for Minerva. Responsibilities called far too quickly.

"I believe it's time for me to escort you to the festivities," Albus said, his breath tickling her ear.

"I suppose," she said with a sigh, "but don't think I'll forget that you're escorting me home this evening, too," she finished with a wink and a tap to the end of his nose.

Albus chuckled softly and gave her bottom a little pat. "I would forget my own name before I forgot something as important as that this evening, my dear." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for one last, soft kiss. Knowing it would be the last one for quite some time, he took his time, though he was careful not to let it grow in intensity. When he finally pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers. "You'd better steer me towards the door or I'm afraid the plans for the evening will be ruined," he teased.

Unsure of what plans he meant, but brushing it aside as something having to do with the festivities, she took him by the hand. One quick glance in the mirror and a simple wave of her wand over her hair, and everything was as it should be. Looping her arm through his, they made their way towards the Quidditch pitch and the party, which was just starting.

As they neared the tent, they could hear the noise created by hundreds of happy students and staff, the party in full swing. They entered unnoticed and took a moment to stop and admire the scene before them. Most of the students had already started to take advantage of the various food options and the staff seemed happy to join them, as well.

In the middle of the room, Albus had set aside a large space for those couples wishing to dance and on the outer fringe, dozens of telescopes pointed skyward. There were no House tables, only small round ones so that students could mingle and perhaps forge new friendships and associations with those from different Houses. That had been one of Albus' ideas, and one on which he would not compromise.

"The elves certainly outdid themselves tonight," Minerva exclaimed as they began to head into the gathering. A large, long table was filled to the brim with all sorts of delicious foods. "It feels like ages since I last ate."

"They certainly did," Albus agreed. "However, the food will wait so let's do a quick round of the tent to check on the students and see how they are enjoying themselves."

Minerva agreed but looked longingly back at the food. She really was hungry and had hoped to eat early so she could enjoy the festivities without interruption the rest of the evening. She hoped she would have the opportunity to share several dances with Albus, which would mean dancing with at least twice as many other partners as well to keep the gossip to a minimum. She also hoped to look at the stars from one of the telescopes. She did enjoy star-gazing when she had the opportunity.

The circuit of the tent was long and Minerva found herself separated from Albus rather quickly. She talked with many students, who seemed to be genuinely enjoying themselves. She was glad that the effort put in by the staff was being greatly appreciated.

"Professor McGonagall, a word if you please."

Poppy came strolling up to Minerva, and the student she had been speaking with vanished quickly. Minerva laughed and turned to her dear friend.

"What can I do for you, Poppy?"

"Oh, not a thing. I just wanted some time with you. It has been a while since we've had tea, or even a chat."

Minerva smiled, reached out and took Poppy's hand, and squeezed it affectionately before letting go. "It has been much too long, and I do miss our gossip sessions."

"Now you know we do more than gossip, Minerva. We solve half the problems of the school as well … we just haven't shared our knowledge yet."

Minerva laughed heartily. "I hardly think getting rid of some of the staff and a particular poltergeist, setting up blind dates so others will loosen up, and forcing the children to wash and complete their homework would solve the school's few irritants."

"I only said half, remember."

"True, and it would go a long way toward our happiness."

Both witches laughed and then started to walk together. They talked of their recent exploits in classes and the infirmary, discussed Poppy's younger brother who was causing issues in the family, and shared their plans for the upcoming summer. The break was still a ways off, but talking about it was always fun and relaxing.

Minerva was pleased that they found themselves in front of the refreshments just as they were finishing up. Her throat was becoming parched. She snared a glass of pumpkin juice and was just eyeing a delicious looking pasty when Albus walked up.

"What luck to find myself in the company of two lovely witches."

Poppy greeted the Headmaster while Minerva finished her swallow of pumpkin juice.

"Professor Dumbledore," Minerva said in her most serious of tones, "flattery will get you everywhere. Is there something in particular you need from us?" She heard Poppy laugh lightly and then try to cover it up with a cough.

"In fact, I was hoping I could interest you in a dance. It seems that many of the staff have made use of the dance floor, and I was hoping I could inspire at least one of the ladies here to dance with me. These old bones like to get out once in a while."

"Ha! As if you had an old bone in your body," Minerva quipped back. "However, I do think I would enjoy a spin around the floor, so please lead the way."

Minerva looked back as she took Albus' arm and winked at her friend. Poppy smiled, a gleam in her eyes, and then turned away, presumably to take advantage of the mounds of food. Minerva squeezed Albus' arm discreetly and waited until he had swept her into his arms, at a respectable distance of course, before she broke the silence.

"I've missed you this evening, though I have very much enjoyed my time with the students and with Poppy."

"I am sorry to have abandoned you for as long as I have. I was waylaid by Horace, who was in a panic as his annual invitation to visit Monaco has not arrived yet."

"I'm sure he is in quite a state and needed some reassurances." Minerva replied.

"He was indeed." Albus paused and looked into Minerva's eyes. "However, I do not wish to spend our moments together speaking about Horace."

"A very wise decision by the Headmaster."

Albus chuckled and let his fingers stroke across the hand he was holding. "The view is simply beautiful tonight," he said in a low voice.

Minerva smiled and felt heat rising in her cheeks, which would never do. "Thank you. The night is charming from here as well."

Albus' eyes twinkled as he led Minerva into a spin. When she came back, her body brushed across his causing thoughts about the coming night to rise in his mind. "Have you been able to use one of the telescopes yet?"

"No, but I do plan on taking some time to look at the stars a little later. The first thing I'd like to do is eat. I haven't managed even a nibble yet."

The song ended after Minerva's comment, and they exited the floor together. Minerva eyed the food longingly and was going to head in that direction, but was waylaid by one of her students. Out of the corner of his eye, Albus spotted Donovan coming toward him, and an idea sparked within him.

"Headmaster, there is an issue with a couple of students that I believe requires your attention."

Albus nodded at his Deputy. "Of course Professor Kiernan. Where are the students being held?"

"Mr. Pringle has them in the corner by the entrance. It appears they were going trying to provide us with some extra entertainment inside the tent."

"Very well." Albus started to walk away but turned at the last moment. "Oh, Donovan, have you danced with Professor McGonagall yet? I do believe she is in need of another partner."

Albus turned back around and started toward the poor students who looked petulant, and perhaps a little fearful, as Apollyon held them by the back of their robes. He did look back once, and a wide smile graced his face, as he saw Minerva being led to the dance floor, a little reluctantly, by an animated Herbology professor. He did so hope she wouldn't be too upset with him for keeping her away from the food. He planned to exit from the festivities soon, and he did want her to have room to enjoy the special dinner he had asked be held for them.

Another hour passed by while both Minerva and Albus were kept in high demand. They did manage another dance together, but mostly, their time was spent in the company of other people. If Albus couldn't manage to pull them away soon, he was afraid their evening would not be able to go as planned.

Luckily, he noticed that Minerva had just detached herself from a group and was heading to the telescopes along the edge of the tent, not too far from where he was currently engaged in conversation. Making his excuses, Albus quickly followed suit.

"My dear Minerva," he said as he came up beside her, "have you enjoyed yourself this evening?"

"Very much, though it would have been even better if we had had more time together."

They had reached an unoccupied telescope and paused. "I was thinking similar thoughts, so I was hoping you would considering retiring from the festivities early and join me back in my rooms."

Albus held his breath as he watched a display of emotions cross Minerva's face. He could tell she was not keen on leaving, but he knew her curiosity and the possibility of time alone together would appeal to her more. He didn't allow himself to grow nervous as he waited for her answer, and luckily, it wasn't long in coming.

"I'd be delighted to join you in your rooms. How could I ever turn down time alone with the man I love?"

Delighted, Albus proffered his arm and led Minerva back toward the entrance to the tent and the castle that lay beyond it.

As soon as the main doors closed behind them, Albus looped his arm around Minerva's slim waist and drew her into his side, placing a light kiss to her temple. "Mmm, this is more like it. No noise from the students, no worries about them wandering the hallways after hours, just us and the stillness of the castle," he said softly, his voice warm and soothing.

"Yes, it is. Much nicer. But you still haven't told me why we left the party so early. I thought we'd take advantage of the telescopes and maybe share another dance or two before we left." She hated to sound like she was complaining, but she was overly curious. It didn't help matters that her mind had started to race away with ideas of what she truly wanted him to do with her this evening. She could practically feel the butterflies emerging from their tight cocoons inside her stomach.

He paused and took both of her hands in his, giving them a squeeze as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, then trailing the kisses up to her ear. "You'll have to wait just a bit longer for that answer, my dear. Not much farther now."

In the silence of the castle, the only sounds to be heard were the clicking of their shoes on the stone floors and staircases. He was leading her to his private rooms, where she'd been many times before. Their walk was unhurried, though Minerva's heart was beating as if she were running a marathon. When they paused outside the main door, Albus stopped and looked down into her face, studying it carefully. Seeing nothing but love and excitement in her eyes, he kissed her soundly then swept her off her feet.

"Sugar Quills," he said and the door opened, allowing him to carry Minerva inside his rooms. Kicking the door closed behind him, he cast a non-verbal spell to ward off any visitors and also an Imperturbable Charm so they couldn't be heard. "I thought we might enjoy the festivities more if we were alone. I hope you don't mind." He gently lowered her feet to the floor and waited for her to gain her footing before loosening his grip.

She turned and faced him, her eyes sparkling in the dim light from the wall sconces. "Of course, I don't mind. This is a perfect way to spend the evening. And I have you all to myself." She gave him a tight hug and rested her cheek against his chest, inhaling the mingling scents of peppermint and chocolate.

"That you do, my dear. I am all yours until tomorrow evening." He tilted her head up so he could look into her face, and traced the outline of her lips with his fingertip, slowly, lightly, causing her to shiver. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted invitingly. Needing no further encouragement, he lowered his lips to hers, brushing them across hers delicately, as if tasting her kiss for the first time. He drew her bottom lip between his and gently suckled until he heard her moan and felt her relax even further into his embrace.

To Minerva, it felt as if he was teasing all of her senses at once, and she was about to explode from desire and excitement. While one of his hands was firmly at her back, holding her close, his other hand ghosted across her throat, then down the front of her robes, pausing for a split second longer at her breast. It was as if he were trying to decide whether or not to linger. Merlin, how she wished he'd lingered there, teased her more, had a firmer touch. But his hand continued down her body and around her waist before dipping lower, cupping her buttocks, gently massaging. He nipped and nuzzled all along her neck, knowing what it did to her when his warm breath caressed an erogenous spot just below her ear.

Her arms were around his neck, holding him to her and encouraging him to continue. Her entire body felt as if it were on fire from within, her clothes feeling much too restrictive and a hindrance to what she truly wanted. As she pressed her body against his for a firmer connection, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily and trying to regain some resolve.

"I … the elves … Merlin, give me a minute," he stammered, struggling to reclaim his thoughts and pull them into some sort of order. A few seconds passed as he calmed himself, taking her hand and leading her further into the room. "I hope you don't mind, but I had the elves prepare plates for us, the things I knew you'd like best from what was offered at the party this evening. That's why I tried to persuade you to eat and drink very little. I wanted you to save room for this, our private little dinner."

Minerva laughed. "I wondered if I was putting on a few extra pounds and you were afraid of what might become of me," she teased, knowing full well that wasn't the case.

He looked at her, flabbergasted. "I'll have you know that I would love you regardless of how many pounds you gained or lost. You're beautiful, and as long as you're happy and healthy, who am I to tell you what you should or shouldn't eat?" He stopped short of saying that if all went as planned, she would need to eat everything on her plate in order to have the energy to keep up with the activities he was anticipating.

"Good. Now that that's settled, would you mind telling me what's for dinner? I assume it's a random sampling of the meal the others are eating."

"Yes, to a degree, it is the same. However, I took the liberty of preparing one dish all by myself. It wasn't as easy as I had thought, but with a little culinary talent from my mother and grandmother, as well as the determination to get it perfect for this evening, I am most pleased with the outcome."

Minerva was intrigued. He had cooked for her for Valentine's Day and it had been marvelous. She'd enjoyed every bite of it and had asked him on several other occasions to cook for her again. He'd promised he would, though he stopped short of saying when and where. Apparently, this was her lucky night.

Albus guided Minerva to a small table near a set of large windows. She smiled as she remembered a rainy day in which they'd curled up on the window seat and Albus had read her poetry as she lay with her head in his lap. It had been a wonderfully romantic gesture, and it remained one of her favorite memories of their budding romance. His voice was so deep and alluring, almost like a siren's song beckoning her towards the rocks. But the rocks, in this case, were feelings of longing and desire, of passion and of love. It would have been easy to have spent the rest of the day in his arms, having him simply speaking softly to her in that sexy voice. She had been certain, as she struggled with sleep that night, that he could have easily talked her to a powerful release, if only he'd said the right words. She shivered at the mere thought of it, even to this day, and his voice always stirred something deep inside her. She mentally shook herself from those thoughts and brought her attention back to the table before her.

The table was covered with a champagne-colored cloth, and in the center was a small dish of delicate pink roses, picked fresh from the greenhouses by Albus earlier that afternoon. Crystal wine glasses and sparkling silver tableware reflected the light given off by two candles on either side of the flowers. At each place setting was a silver dome covering each plate covering food.

Minerva ran her hand reverently over one dome, taking in the intricate details of the design. The top of the dome had a finial design, one which Minerva had never encountered, but which she fell in love with instantly. The handle looked almost like a perfect heart created when two thick vines strived towards the sunlight and finally met and meshed together into one. Along the sides of the dome was an etched pattern of grapes and grapevines, flowing easily around the lid and blending in beautifully with the overall design of the silver tray.

"It was my grandmother's gift to my mother on her wedding day. I don't use it very often," he said, coming to stand behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Minerva felt the impact of his words in her heart, realizing that he'd chosen this evening to use something so special. "It's stunning and the design … breathtaking," she whispered softly.

"I'm glad you approve. I asked the elves to polish it for me for this evening. I'm afraid the service had grown tarnished from lack of use over the years, but tonight seemed like the perfect evening to bring it out of retirement. I hope you would agree."

She turned in his arms halfway, bringing her right hand to cup his left cheek. "Oh, I do, Albus, I do. You've obviously gone to a great deal of effort this evening, and I want you to know how very much it means to me to be here with you." She paused, struggling to find the right words to convey her emotions. "There just aren't enough words to describe how lucky I feel and how very important I feel to you. I want you to share those same feelings, every time I look at you."

"You are my …" He stopped short of saying girlfriend, for it didn't suit her mature attitude and age. Lover wasn't the correct word, either, for they'd never made love. Paramour was surely not the correct word choice for there was nothing illicit about their love. "Let's just say you are mine and I am yours. How's that, my dear? At least until we can decide on how to refer to our budding romance, hmm? And yes, I do feel the intense love and affection you have for me. I see my love for you reflected in those beautiful green eyes."

"You can call me anything you like, Albus Dumbledore, as long as you call me yours," she answered, stepping on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his. When the kiss ended, Albus waved his hands and the wall sconces dimmed and the candles on the table began to glow a little brighter, then he held her chair for her. Once she was settled, he took his place across the table and poured them each a glass of wine.

"A toast, to us and to our very bright future," he said, lifting his glass to hers. The soft clinking of the crystal caused a shiver to dance down Minerva's spine and she knew it had nothing at all to do with the wine, but with the look in his eyes.

Dinner was a lovely affair filled with laughter and romantic words shared between them. The elves had done a magnificent job in selecting the food for them, something he would make it a point to mention to them in the very near future. "Would you care to have dessert now, or would you like to join me in a dance first?"

"I'm much too full right now to enjoy dessert. Let's dance a little and then think about dessert later. That is, if the dessert will keep. I wouldn't want it ruined because I overate," she giggled.

"I placed a charm on it earlier, so it will keep until we're ready to enjoy it." He stood and placed his napkin on the table, then helped Minerva to her feet. Using his wand, he tapped the wireless, and soft music began to fill the air around them. Slow, soft strains surrounded them as Albus took Minerva into his arms, holding her close. She rested her head on his chest and let him guide her every move. The music was seductive and low, just as his voice sounded in her ear as he hummed along with the tune.

With each dance, Albus and Minerva had managed to move closer and closer, until their bodies were pressed tightly against each other. Her arms were wound around his neck, her fingertips grazing the base of his neck, lighting little fires within his body that seemed to race through his blood and settle in all the right places. Occasionally, she would brush her lips against his neck, gently suckling on his pulse point and causing him to moan softly into her ear. Now, as they held each other tightly, she could feel the very real evidence of his desire for her, and it caused her body to respond in kind.

Albus' hands and lips were far from still as they moved together to the music. He had started the first dance in a gentlemanly fashion, both hands at her waist and a respectable distance between them. However, that didn't last long and soon his arms were wrapped around her tightly. He brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, then he began to hum along to the music. When she stepped closer to him and rested her head on his chest, he began to let his hands roam freely over her still clothed body. As he trailed heated kisses along her cheek and up to her ear, he murmured soft words of love, all the while the thumb of his right hand was rubbing gentle circles on the side of her breast. His breath hitched in his throat as she responded with a soft moan of pleasure.

"It's getting warm in here, Albus," she said, slightly embarrassed, though not sure why. Her voice was heavier, sultry to his ears, causing his growing reaction to harden even more.

He paused in his movements and ran his thumb across her cheek. "You are looking a bit flushed. Perhaps we should get you out of this outer robe and maybe then you'll feel a bit better." He reached up and deftly unclasped the fastener at the top of her teaching robes, easing it from her arms and tossing it carelessly onto the back of a nearby chair. "There, is that better?"

She nodded her head, her mouth too dry to form words to answer him at that particular moment. Instead, she reached up and ran her hands over his chest, admiring the way his robes accentuated his well-toned features. "I'd be more comfortable if you weren't so overdressed," she answered, mimicking his actions. She removed his outer robe, and it soon joined hers on the chair.

Albus swallowed hard, knowing they had reached the point of no return. But he didn't care. He'd wanted her for so long and had waited patiently for a perfect time to move them forward. Now was not the time to lose heart or to doubt anything. Everything was perfect. She was there and obviously felt the same way about him. There was nothing to lose and everything to gain.

"Minerva, my dear, I love you with all my heart, all my soul," he started, once more drawing her into his arms. "Now, I want to love you completely … heart, mind, soul … and body," he said, the last word murmured against her lips.

Minerva closed her eyes and surrendered to his kiss, feeling waves of nervousness and excitement coursing through her veins. "Yes, Albus, yes. I've been ready for this moment," she replied, her hands already working on his robes.

He reached up and stilled her hands, causing her to look up into his face, afraid she'd done something wrong and ruined the moment. "Patience, love, patience," he reminded her. With ease, he scooped her into his arms and carried her through to his bedroom, not putting her down until they reached the side of his large bed.

Minerva smiled as she looked from the bed to his face, his eyes a shade of dark blue, the darkest she'd ever seen. Hoping to give him the sign he'd been waiting for, she reached up and pulled down the bedspread and deep purple sheets, running her hand along the corner and feeling the texture. It felt like nothing she'd ever encountered before. It wasn't silk or satin, but it was soft and silky to the touch. But then, it almost felt warm and comforting, like Egyptian cotton. Her body began to tingle, anticipating what it would be like to be naked on these sheets, moving with Albus as they made love.

"A special blend of fabrics," he replied to her unanswered question. "I have them made special for me. It's one frivolity I like to indulge."

She reached into her pocket and removed her wand, spelling her shoes and his from their feet, then placed her wand on the nightstand beside the bed. "I hope you have other passions you wish to indulge this evening, Albus. I can think of several, myself." She ran her hands up and down his chest then over his shoulders, pulling him down for a searing kiss.

The moment his lips touched hers, his body was on fire, though he desperately tried to keep it under control. This was not something he wanted to rush through. He wanted to take his time, to pleasure her, to hear her cry out his name in passion even before he'd entered her for the first time. His lips moved from hers and down the column of her neck, nipping and nibbling as he went. He was very mindful not to leave any telling marks. It wouldn't do for rumors to start flying about the corridors regarding their Transfiguration teacher.

Minerva sighed, happily, as he began to slowly undress her. He was kissing newly revealed skin, touching her as if she were fine porcelain. His hands were warm and his touches were confidant, though always gentle. As he slowly eased the robe down her shoulders and to her waist, she moaned softly. The coolness of the room and the heat of the moment combined to send a thrill racing though her body. And then she gasped as those large, wonderful hands cupped her breasts, the lace of her bra creating a delicious friction. With a whispered spell, the bra loosened and his hands slipped under the material, replacing the lace with warmth and softness. Then, suddenly, the material was gone and all that was left was his hands.

Her creamy skin glistened in the firelight, her nipples already hardened from the coolness of the air and her desire for him. He took his time in caressing her breasts, first with his hands, then his lips. His tongue bathed first one nipple, then the other, causing her to bite her lip as her breaths increased. His long beard tickled her skin and made her long for more, made her crave his touch on every bit of her body. Her hand fisted in his hair, holding him to her, letting him know he must be doing something she found pleasurable.

Soon, his lips and tongue began to wander further south. He knelt before her, his fingers slipping into the sides of her robe and pulling it down until it puddled at her feet. Soft, teasing kisses landed on her stomach as he leaned into her. His long beard tickled the tops of her legs, his hands running up and down the backs of her legs, sometimes in between them from her ankle to her knee, then back down again.

"Albus, oh Albus," she panted, as he slowly slipped her knickers to her ankles. Gently, he lifted first one foot then the other, to help rid her of the final barrier between him and the sight of her naked body. Still kneeling before her, he cast his eyes upward, drinking in the delights of her body. Her breasts moved up and down with each breath, her lips slightly swollen from the passionate kisses, her hair somewhat messy from his hands running through the long silky locks.

As his eyes roamed hungrily over her body, he felt his own passions mounting. His erection was pressing firmly against his inner robe, begging for some attention. He had tried to put her needs first, insuring that she found her pleasure. Still, he longed to feel her fingertips on his skin, to feel her warmth pressed to him. He stood and began to remove his own clothing, but her hands stopped him before he could even truly begin.

"No, now it's my turn." Just as he had done for her, Minerva took her time in undressing Albus. The pads of her fingers traced his collarbone as the robe was pushed from his shoulders. Soon, her lips followed, only she did take the time to leave a telling mark. She smiled against his skin as he moaned, her fingers hard at work teasing his nipples. "Seems I've found something you like, Albus. I shall remember that for future encounters," she purred into his ear with a hot breath. She heard him take in a sharp breath as she pressed the length of her body to his, his beard brushing over her chest and her nails raking down his back.

Without any warning, Albus banished the rest of his clothes and lifted Minerva, placing her gently on the center of the bed. "I've wanted you for so long," he murmured against her stomach as his lips and hands wandered lower. Before she could answer, his tongue slipped past his lips and he tasted her for the first time, causing her to gasp in delight. Instinctively, her hips arched off the bed, causing him to lay a hand across her stomach to hold her in place. She was almost at the threshold of her release due to their foreplay, so Albus tried to make it last as long as possible, for both of them.

His skilled tongue pleasured her while his hands wandered over her legs, between her thighs, then upwards to cup her breasts. When he felt she was growing too close to her climax, he would change his tactics, moving to another part of her body that had yet to be explored.

Minerva didn't think she could take much more of his teasing. Her body was on fire and she needed to let go, though she never wanted the delicious sensations to end. They felt far too good to ever stop. But when he used the tip of his beard to tickle her throbbing center, it was her undoing. The feather light touches and her already heightened state were enough of a combination to send her over the edge.

Albus smiled as he watched her body begin to tremble. Forgetting everything but pleasing her, he settled between her legs and continued to lick and tease her until she came with a loud cry, his name falling from her lips like a star from the heavens. But he didn't stop once she began her climax. He continued to pleasure her through the orgasm and into the next, slipping two fingers inside her and hooking them up to hit the spot that was sure to drive her wild.

No longer in control of her own body, she began to thrust upward, begging him for more, begging him to fill her completely. "Please … oh gods … more, more … give me …. I want you inside me," she begged as he began to rub himself against her teasingly.

"Are you sure? I could stop if you wanted," he said with a grin, though his eyes told a much different story.

"And I'll hex you into next year," she threatened, taking him in her hand and guiding him to her entrance. Both of them shuddered as he slipped into her velvety warmth.

He moaned, and it rumbled through his body and into hers as he began to move within her. She met him thrust for thrust, angle for angle, as they made love. With a burst of energy, Minerva managed to flip Albus onto his back, giving him a full view of her body as they continued to move together, until he couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm coming. Oh gods, Minerva. Not long. Won't last," he panted. His hands were gripping her hips tightly, helping her move against him, up and down, back and forth, in varying rhythms. "Ahhhh, Minerva," he cried out, mere seconds before she exploded around him.

Albus swore he saw stars in front of his eyes as he came for the first time with her. Never had he felt this good, this loved, this happy. His hand lazily moved up and down her back as she, too, struggled to regain her breath and the use of her now limp limbs. She brushed her lips against his chest and neck until he shifted enough to capture her lips. It was several long minutes before either of them decided they had enough energy to move to a more comfortable position.

Sated and completely relaxed, Albus shifted so he could rest against the headboard at a slightly inclined angle, Minerva snuggled into his side and her head resting just above his heart. Their bodies glowed, both from their lovemaking and the soft light coming from the fireplace. With a simple wave of his hand, the deep purple sheet slipped over their bodies, preventing them from catching a chill. Albus' arm was around Minerva, his hand resting at the small of her back, while his right hand lightly rubbed her side, her hip, and up to her breast, where his thumb and forefinger gently rolled her still-hardened nipple.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered softly against her forehead. "I've never been so aroused before, so inspired to pleasure, and to give of myself so completely. But with you, it was easy, natural, as if we were meant to share everything."

Minerva tilted her head and looked up into his deep blue eyes, still dark with desire for her. It caused her body to warm once more, and she shifted even closer to him. "What we shared was true passion unlike anything I've ever felt. This, what we shared tonight, is what I've waited for my whole life." She closed the remaining distance between them, capturing his lips with hers and kissing him soundly, until they were both once again breathless.

She rested her head on his chest once more as they slipped into a comfortable silence, no other words needed to express what they were both feeling. Her fingertips traced unseen patterns across his chest, his broad shoulder, and down his arm, until she took his hand in hers. Their fingers laced together then pulled apart slowly, performing a sensual dance all their own.

After several long moments of gentle touches, arousing kisses, and softly spoken words, Albus rolled Minerva onto her back and ran his right hand beneath the sheet, skimming over her stomach and down to her still warm, wet center. "Shall I take my dessert now, or would you like to sample the dessert I made for you?" he asked, knowing he would enjoy either option she chose.

She bit her lip and moaned, her body already responding once more to his touch and her hips arching to meet his skilled fingers. "Mmm, the dessert you made. I think I need to regain some energy so I can keep up with you, Albus Dumbledore." And it was true. To her, it seemed as if he had an unlimited amount of energy, endless passion, and an ability to continue, long after he'd found his release. She smiled, thinking of all the years of lovemaking that lay before them.

He leaned over and captured her nipple in his mouth, gently suckling on it, bathing it with his tongue, then blowing a warm breath across it. He marveled at how responsive she was to his touch, regardless of how light or firm it might be. His fingers brushed through her damp curls, teasing her until he heard her breaths growing ragged. Knowing she wasn't far from another release, he doubled his efforts, both at her breast and her center, to push her over the edge. When she came, his name fell from her lips in a loud cry of passion.

"Hmm, I think I'll go get that dessert now," he teased, placing one last kiss to her lips, then slipping from the bed and walking, naked as the day he was born, into the other room.

When he returned, Minerva was still on her back, her arms above her head and her breasts bared for his viewing. She turned her head and smiled at him. "My, what a handsome man you are, though I think I need to do something about that," she said with a cheeky grin. "Seems someone left you in a bit of a stiff position," she teased, "though I'm sure the witch in question would be more than willing to attend to your needs … once she's sampled the dessert tray of course."

Albus chuckled heartily as he slipped back in bed beside her, another silver tray and bottle of champagne with two flutes floating behind him. "And this is one wizard who will hold the witch to her promise." He helped her sit up, plumped up the pillows, then eased her back amongst them. Reluctantly, he raised the sheet and covered her breasts, though not before placing a delicate kiss to each one. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to those beautiful breasts, my dear," he said with a wink.

She smacked his arm playfully. "Yes, I've noticed you're rather fond of them, though I'll not complain. So, what's for dessert? Is this the dish you made yourself?"

"It is, indeed. I worked very hard on this." He lifted the lid from the plate and watched her expression. On the plate in front of them were two perfectly sculpted swans. The body of the birds was made from chocolate mousse and small biscuits while the actual sides and heads were made from a meringue. The level of detail on the wings and heads was remarkable, causing Minerva to gasp in astonishment at his talents. "You did this yourself?"

"All by myself, no magic involved, either. Just a lot of work and tips from my mother and grandmother, when they were still living of course," he said with a grin, very pleased with her reaction. "I also did a little whipped cream mouse, with chocolate for his tail and eyes, and bits of almond for his ears, in honor of my favorite tabby cat." He had loved the idea when he was creating the dish, playing off of her Animagus form. "And last but not least, what's a romantic dinner without chocolate covered strawberries to go with our champagne?"

Minerva reached over and cupped his cheek in her hand, drawing him to her for a very heated kiss. "You thought of everything, and I love you. This evening has been absolutely perfect and one I will always cherish."

"Ah, but the evening's not over with just yet. I was hoping you would stay and watch the fireworks with me," he said, flicking his wand at the windows, causing the curtains to part and the windows to open just as Daedalus Diggle set off the first round of the lights display. "And then, when they're over, we can decide from there what to do. I have some bath salts I think you might like. I also have bubbles, if you're more inclined for that sort of bath. Of course, we could always stay in bed and worry about washing our bits later," he said, his voice already indicating which option he preferred.

Minerva laughed. He truly had thought of everything, and their first night together had been perfect. Everything, from the meal to their lovemaking, even to the remainder of the evening, reinforced the love they shared together. But there was one question on her mind, one that wouldn't go away despite everything.

"Albus, one question …"

"Ask me anything, my dear, and I shall answer you with truth." The serious tone of her voice gave him a reason to pause and look into her face, ready to answer her as honestly as he could.

"Why tonight? After weeks of me teasing and trying to persuade you, what made you change your mind and pick this day?"

"Ah, my dear, very simple. Today is the Spring Equinox, the beginning of Spring. It's a time for renewal and rebirth, and I couldn't help but think that today would be a perfect day to embark on our more intimate relationship, when all of nature is waking up and embracing life. Everything around us is bursting with renewed energy and life, and apparently so are we," he added as a tease.

"You truly did think of everything. I am stunned," she replied, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Now, now. Why the tears? No tears should be shed this night, or any other night when we're together."

"Happy tears, my dear Albus." She wrapped her arms around his and hugged him tightly, giving herself a moment to compose her features. "I am the luckiest witch in all the world because I'm in love with the biggest romantic in the world."

Albus Levitated the food and champagne flutes out of the way before pulling Minerva onto his lap. Her legs straddled his as she stretched out on top of him, content to holding him and being held. His arms slipped around her body, his hands running up and down her back as her warm breath on his chest caused him to shiver in delight. Cuddled together in his bed, they watched the fireworks display outside the window, vibrant colors bursting in the night sky in a stunning array of patterns.

"I love you very much, Minerva," he whispered softly when the fireworks were over.

"How about showing me again, love? I seem to have an insatiable appetite this evening," she said, her voice seductive and holding the promise of deep passion.

It was well into the next morning when the two lovers began to stir from their slumber. As requested, the house-elves had sent up two large breakfast trays and a large pot of tea. But none of that mattered. Albus and Minerva were much too preoccupied to notice. Their breakfast and the bath could wait until later … much, much later.

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews. We hope you're enjoying the story so far. In case you're wondering about the dessert Albus served Minerva, here's the story: Top Chef Master Hubert Keller created little mousse mice for his first challenge on Top Chef Masters. A photo of his marvelous creation can be found if you go to Google and search images, using the keywords: Hubert Keller mouse. It will be the first image in that search.

Also, the full/unedited version of this chapter can be found on the ADMM board in the Lemons section.


	4. May Day

_**MAY DAY**_

Minerva McGonagall woke early on May Day, as she had every year since she was a little girl and could remember the date. Legend had it that all young maidens should run out into the fields and wash their faces in the morning dew to assure their beauty and clear complexion for another year. Even as a child, Minerva had participated in the tradition, some years more excitedly than others, and she had some very fond memories of the May Day celebrations of past years. Now, however, she gave a stifled snort, thinking back to the days when she believed in such nonsense legends and of how her beliefs had changed since then.

The air was still crisp and she wished Albus were in bed with her to keep her warm. But that would also mean she still wouldn't want to get out of bed, though for an entirely different reason. With a flick of her wand, a fresh fire sprang to life in the fireplace, and she snuggled into the bedding, waiting for the chill to leave the room before she began to dress for the day. While she waited, her mind drifted to Albus and how lovely it would be to wake with him beside her every morning. She was certain she'd have less need of fires and extra blankets with him there to hold her and keep her warm.

After a lovely little daydream which starred Albus Dumbledore and left Minerva more than a little flustered, she had to hurriedly shower and then dress for the day. She had promised to meet Albus in the Great Hall this particular morning since he'd been working so many late hours and desperately needed the little bit of extra sleep. Anxious, as always, to see him, she quickly finished her morning routine and headed to breakfast with the rest of the school.

At breakfast, there was a constant chatter among the students. They were eagerly anticipating the festivities planned for later in the day. At one of the staff meetings, Albus had suggested giving the students a half-day of classes, and the second half of the day would be theirs to do with as they wished. They could use the time to study, though he expressed his hope that they would be encouraged to venture outdoors for fresh air and frivolity. Minerva had pressed him on more than one occasion about the change from previous years, but all he would say was that he was now in a better position to appreciate some of the finer, yet simpler things in life, and that one should never let life and work get in the way of living and happiness.

For days after that conversation, Minerva had puzzled over his meaning. Each time she inquired about his remarks, though, he would simply smile and kiss her softly, an answer which she found most pleasing though not very informative. Still, she could sense a shift in his overall mood. He seemed more jovial, more animated somehow. His smiles seemed brighter and the twinkle in his eyes seemed more pronounced, especially as he cuddled with her or they made love. In fact, even their lovemaking had become more sensual, more passionate, romantic some might say. She certainly had no complaints about their lives so far, nor could she think of any ways to improve what they already shared.

As she took her usual seat beside him at the head table, she greeted him warmly. "And how did you sleep last night, Headmaster? I trust it was well and you feel rested this morning."

He dropped his hand beneath the table to give her thigh a gentle squeeze. "I slept well, though I was rather lonely. Seems the woman with whom I wished to share my … ahem, company … had other duties to attend to last night. While I admire her for her commitment to the school and its students, and respect her attention to duties and details, I'm afraid I wished to be a wee bit selfish last night."

Minerva felt a blush creep into her cheeks, one she was convinced the students could see from their tables, had any of them been looking. "Believe me, Headmaster," she said, adding a special lilt to her Scottish brogue and one she knew would send him reeling, "she wishes she could have joined you last night, as well. Her bed was awfully chilly this morning, as it is every night she has to spend alone." She placed her hand over his, which still rested on her thigh, and caressed it lightly with her fingertips. "I never noticed how large my bed is and how lonely it could make me feel until I had the pleasure of your company."

It was his turn to blush, though his beard hid most of it behind graying whiskers. "Then I look forward to remedying our situation … soon," was his soft reply. He returned his hand to the table and picked up his teacup, draining the last of his first cup of tea and watching as the cup refilled. "Shall I meet you at your classroom and escort you to lunch or would you prefer to meet me here?"

She thought for a moment. "Surprise me!" She gave him a quick wink and began filling her plate with eggs, bacon, toast, and a small serving of potatoes.

Albus Dumbledore loved surprises. From little ones which were nothing more than an unexpected chocolate frog to the most elaborate ones where he whisked Minerva to some far off location for dinner and dancing. So, he took her words as a challenge, a personal assignment from his favorite professor. And, for the remainder of breakfast, his mind raced with ideas on just how best to surprise his love.

As a matter of fact, Albus devoted his entire morning to working on Minerva's surprise. She had issued a challenge at breakfast and he needed no other reason than that to spoil her with a grand surprise. Looking back over the morning, however, he was afraid he might be overdoing things, though he'd never been one to do things by halves.

But when it came time for lunch and the fun part of the day to begin, he found himself waiting outside Minerva's classroom. He had Disillusioned himself so the students and Minerva would be none the wiser to his presence. As the last student exited the Transfiguration room, he quietly slipped inside and waited.

Minerva glanced at the clock on the wall and looked expectantly at the door. She had assumed Albus would meet her before lunch, but she had told him to surprise her. This was certainly a surprise. Perhaps he had been delayed by an owl or some other important matter which might cause him to lose track of time. Deciding to wait a few minutes, just in case he had intended to escort her to lunch, she manually cleaned the chalkboard and spent a few minutes talking softly to the animals in their cages.

Albus found it incredibly sweet and endearing the way she treated the animals. They were always well fed and shown the proper amount of respect, and Minerva let it be known through her words and deeds just how much she appreciated their patience and gentleness with the students. It couldn't be easy being a bird and being transformed into a water goblet or worse. With stealth, he silently closed the door behind him and warded it, just in case a student had forgotten a book or Poppy dropped by unannounced.

Minerva was so focused on petting a magnificent bird and singing his praises that she was startled when she felt a pair of familiar hands gliding around her waist as warm lips grazed the side of her neck. In an instant, she knew the identity of the invisible lover and she leaned back into his arms. "Mmm, I was about to give up on you," she purred, tilting her head to the side and granting him even more of her neck to caress.

"I've been watching you tend to your animals. Such lucky creatures they are, too … having you speak softly to them, your fingertips stroking them, rewarding them," he replied, his breath hot in her ear. "I couldn't stand back any longer." Without another syllable being uttered, he became visible again and his lips captured hers in a heated kiss. When they finally pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers. "Surprise!"

"That was certainly some surprise. I was afraid you'd forgotten me or had decided not to come to the classroom. I'm ever so glad you did, though, but now I'm in a quandary." He quirked an eyebrow in silence question. "Do I stay here and _reward _you for being so inventive, or do I listen to my stomach and reward it for being so patient?"

Albus looked towards the ceiling, as if giving her suggestions careful consideration, before turning his attention back to her and grinning. "I say we reward our stomachs so we'll have more energy for other rewards later. After all, the rest of the afternoon is ours to do with what we wish, hmm?"

"As always, you have all the answers." She leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss and pinched his bottom. "I'm not sure what you have in store for the remainder of the day, but I have to say your enthusiasm is contagious!"

He chuckled and looped her arm through his, guiding her down the corridors and stairs to the Great Hall where lunch awaited.

As desserts appeared on the tables, Albus stood and made an announcement from his place at the head table.

"Just a reminder that you have the rest of the day to have some fun. Classes will resume first thing Monday morning, but for the remainder of the day, the weekend in fact, you may do as you wish, though keeping in mind that normal school rules apply. The forest is still forbidden, but you may stroll the grounds as you wish. I do believe Professors Flitwick and Sprout have set up croquet games on the front lawn. Madam Hooch has agreed to referee a friendly game of Quidditch for those wishing to participate. Madam Pince has even arranged for a May Day Pole." He gave a nod of his head and a grin to each person as he mentioned their names. "And with that … let the festivities begin!"

Albus returned to his seat and sat back, watching as the students tucked into the various desserts with more enthusiasm than he had seen since the Sorting feast.

"Seems like everyone has a job to do except the Head of Gryffindor and the Headmaster," Minerva commented. She knew that the professors who hadn't been mentioned specifically by Albus in his speech had offered to patrol the hallways and gardens or to assist the others in their planned activities.

"Ah, I have something very special in mind for the esteemed Head of Gryffindor. She has been working rather hard lately and deserves to enjoy her day as much as the students."

Minerva gave him a puzzled look, not quite understanding his intentions or plans for the rest of the day. Before she could voice her thoughts, though, Poppy leaned over and asked if she would like to come to tea once the students had gone. Minerva glanced back at Albus, who gave her a questioning look.

"I'm afraid I have a few things to do this afternoon, Poppy. Would tomorrow be good for you? I know I have some free time, then," Minerva answered apologetically.

"Sure. That will be fine. I might take the opportunity of the festivities today to go into London and spend some time with Alastor. I can leave a house-elf in charge of the infirmary, and if someone should need me, I can return immediately."

"Excellent idea," Albus added. "I'm sure he'd love to see you, and it will be good for all of us to do something enjoyable on this particular day," he added with a grin and a subtle wink.

"Then, with your approval, I will go change clothes and send Alastor a note letting him know I'll be there shortly. Enjoy your day, both of you, and I'll expect you for tea and a proper chat tomorrow, Minerva."

"Count on it!" They watched as Poppy filed out of the Great Hall along with the last of the students and faculty. "At last, I have you all to myself," Minerva whispered softly. "So, are you going to tell me what my duties are for this afternoon or is that another surprise?"

"Afraid it is, my dear. I have arranged a little surprise for later this evening, but I need your help." She raised her eyebrow in silent question. "You see, I have something special planned but I want to keep it a secret for as long as possible. I'll need you to come to my rooms a little later so we can prepare."

Minerva wrinkled her nose and little lines appeared around the edges of her eyes. "I thought we were going to be able to spend the entire day together. At least, I had hoped …"

Albus raised his hands to stop her and turned in his chair so that he was fully facing her. "Have no worries, love. I intend to spend the entire day with you, though I'm afraid I slept later than I should have and didn't have time for my morning shower. I was going to suggest you go watch a game of Quidditch while I shower, and then we can begin our day after that, hmm?"

She nodded her head, though she wouldn't have minded waiting for him to shower, or even better … joining him. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time they had shared a bath. In fact, she had some very warm memories of such events, and it had always been very satisfying for both of them. "See you soon, then," she said, standing, and after giving a quick glance around the room to make sure they were alone, she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

He remained seated for a moment, watching her slim figure as she walked away from him. He had nearly asked her to join him upstairs, but he had a few owls to send to confirm the plans he'd made, and he truly did wish to shower and dress for the remainder of their day before she arrived. He hoped he'd bought himself enough time, though with Minerva's impatience, he could never be sure.

Upstairs in his rooms, Albus took a few moments to send two owls to confirm that everything would be in order this evening. He was leaving nothing to chance. He'd been so excited when the idea first popped into his head, and from that moment, everything seemed to fall into place. It was almost too good to be true, in fact. He stroked Fawkes' head as the familiar ate a few treats from Albus' hand. "You should not be indoors all day, Fawkes. It's a gorgeous day and you should take full advantage of it." The bird trilled a happy note, suggesting that he agreed with the wizard now feeding him. "Tell you what, I'll leave the window open for you to come and go as you wish today. Just make sure you're home before me," he chuckled. "I'm hoping Minerva will agree to stay the night, so I'd appreciate it if you were settled before we return," he added.

Fawkes ruffled his feathers and nipped Albus' finger, as if to say that he resented those comments. He'd never been overly loud and certainly had never given Albus any indication that he disliked the witch. In fact, he had grown to love her, almost as much as he loved Albus. She was kind and often spoke softly to him, giving him treats, and she had a gentleness about her. He was happy that his wizard had finally found someone with whom they could both be happy for many years to come.

As soon as Fawkes finished his treats, Albus decided he couldn't wait any longer for the return owls. He glanced towards the Quidditch pitch and saw a game in progress, and he hoped Minerva was enjoying herself. Brushing thoughts of her from his mind momentarily, he retired to the bathroom to draw a bath for himself, complete with an ample amount of his favorite bubbles.

Minerva had made it halfway to the pitch when she decided Albus wasn't the only one who could be surprising. She sprinted up the stairs and impatiently rode the staircase to his private rooms. Being his deputy had its privileges, since she was always privy to his passwords, both to the office and his personal suite. Quietly, she slipped inside his rooms, easing the door open in the hopes of catching him by surprise. She caught sight of Fawkes on his perch and gave him a sly grin and wink. "Sssh, we don't want him to know I'm here," she whispered. Fawkes ruffled his feathers and bowed his head, as if he were going to sleep.

It was then that Minerva heard him. Albus was apparently in the bathroom, though she didn't hear the shower running. Instead, she heard him singing. She tiptoed over to the closed door and pressed her ear to it, taking enjoyment from his rich voice as he sang a song she'd heard only once before.

It's May! It's May!  
The lusty month of May!  
That lovely month when everyone goes  
Blissfully astray.

Minerva gently eased open the door and found Albus sitting in a bubble bath, happily singing to himself about the beginning of May. She suddenly remembered where she'd heard that song. She and Albus had had the good fortune to see a play called "Camelot" when it had first appeared in London, and that had been one of the songs, though it had been sung by the actress playing Lady Guinevere.

Albus gasped as he caught sight of Minerva standing in the doorway, his cheeks burning hotly with a blush.

"Oh, please, don't stop on my account," she teased, coming to sit on the edge of the tub and trailing her fingers through the top layer of bubbles. He grinned wickedly and reached out to take her hand in his as he sang the second part of the song.

It's here! It's here!  
That shocking time of year  
When tons of wicked little thoughts  
Merrily appear!  
It's May! It's May!  
That gorgeous holiday  
When every maiden prays that her lad  
Will be a cad!

As soon as the last word left his mouth, Albus gave Minerva's wrist a gentle tug, plunging her into the bubble bath with him, sending bubbles flying up into the air.

At first, Minerva gasped at the sudden movement and realizing she was now soaking wet, but as Albus' lips descended upon hers and he pulled her completely into the water with him, she burst into laughter. With a quick spell, she soon found herself skin to skin with her lover and loving every second of it. After a few moments of heated kisses and roaming hands, they broke apart and Albus couldn't contain his laughter.

"What a lovely surprise … a mermaid in my bath," he teased, his hands and the bubbles gliding over her body like liquid silk.

"I couldn't help myself. I was drawn to the merman in the tub, like a sailor to a siren's song," she offered by way of explanation. "By all means, please, continue the song. I was enjoying it." She snuggled against him and began placing teasing kisses all along his jaw, lingering in the spots she knew would arouse him.

So, he began to sing the remainder of the song for her, though it proved rather difficult as his mind and body began to struggle for domination of the moment at hand.

It's May! It's May!  
The lusty month of May!  
That darling month when everyone throws  
Self-control away.

"And what about you, Albus? Are you ready to throw self-control away?" she purred into his ear as one of her hands slipped beneath the water in search of his erection.

He struggled with his desires, but tried to hold them at bay while he continued to sing, though his voice was growing shaky.

It's time to do  
A wretched thing or two,  
And try to make each precious day  
One you'll always rue!

"I hope this is going to be one of those days you'll always … rue," she said, her voice now thick with desire as she found her goal and began to tease him. She smiled smugly to herself as his breaths began to grow ragged and he struggled to complete his serenade.

It's May! It's May!  
The month of **'yes you may,'**

His last words were spoken more from his heart than from any line from a song. It was her perfect timing and her skilled hand that caused him to clench his teeth in pleasure as he said them, causing her to nip his ear as she straddled him.

Her voice was low and sultry and her breath caressed his lips as she finished the last line of that verse:

The time for every frivolous whim,  
Proper or 'im.'

The remainder of the song was long forgotten as the two lovers enjoyed their time together. Water sloshed onto the floor along with the bubbles. Eventually, the water began to grow cooler, and the bubbles were long gone when they decided it was time to wash up and warm up a little. Albus skillfully transfigured a fluffy purple towel into a magnificently soft robe for Minerva, then donned the robe she'd given him last year for his birthday.

"I must admit, that was a very pleasant surprise. I thought you'd be at the pitch watching the game."

She wrapped her hair in a towel and crossed the room to encase him in her arms. "I decided I'd much rather join you. You're not the only one full of surprises, you know." Her eyes flashed with a hint of mirth and her hand slipped lower on his back to cup his bottom. "Now, when are you going to tell me what the plans are for the day?"

"I thought I just did," he answered as his eyes twinkled with mischief. He wiggled his eyebrows at her then turned to face the mirror so he could see to comb his beard and hair.

Not one to be outwitted, Minerva snuggled up to his back and wrapped her arms around him. Her fingers made quick work of the belt on his dressing gown and soon it was open, baring him to the mirror and in turn, her eyes. She wasted no time in letting her fingertips roam over his chest and stomach, sometimes inching closer and closer to his hips.

Albus gripped the side of the sink to steady himself as he enjoyed the light touches. "Are you trying … to delay us further?" he asked though his voice cracked slightly.

"Not at all. Just can't keep my hands to myself today," she purred.

He turned and kissed her soundly on the lips, removing the towel from her head and running his fingers through her wet hair. "Neither can I, but I know I have to for a little while or we'll miss it."

"It?" she asked, feeling she was getting closer to her answers.

"Yes, it. Now, please get dressed or I'll be forced to take you on the outing in a towel and I'm sure you'd find that most unpleasant. The attention you'd receive, though, from the lads might prove problematic for me at first, but I'm sure I could best most of them for your attention." He nipped her ear then gripped her upper arms and pushed her back from him a little.

"So, you're not going to tell me where we're going," she asked, her lips already forming a pout.

"Make you a deal. Go get dressed in that very pretty light blue Muggle dress and meet me back here in thirty minutes. I shall reveal all then. If you don't go, however, I cannot be held responsible in any courts if I decide to make you my captive for the rest of the day, and you'll miss out on what I have planned."

Minerva truly did love Albus' sense of surprise and humor. After weighing her options of going out somewhere Muggle with Albus or staying in his rooms and being his hostage, she decided either way she'd win. However, she hoped the day would end the same regardless. "Fair enough. I'm giving you thirty minutes, but then I expect to get my answers," she said as if threatening him.

Instead of walking through the school in a Transfigured towel and with wet hair, she slipped through the Floo to her rooms and began dressing, leaving Albus behind with a silly grin on his face.

Almost as if she'd been waiting for Minerva to leave, Daisy appeared in the doorway of the bathroom as soon as Minerva left, giving Albus quite a start.

"Sorry, sir. Didn't think you'd want the pretty witch to see your surprise. I am happy to help if you need anything else." Daisy bounced up and down on the balls and heels of her feet in anticipation.

"Thank you, Daisy. I am sure everything will be perfect and that you did a wonderful job. My only other request for this evening is that once we're gone, if you could change the bed linen and see to it that upon our return, we have a warm fire and some sort of dessert, I would be most grateful."

"Oh, yes, sir. My pleasure. I will see to it personally, sir."

Albus finished dressing for his date with Minerva before inspecting the basket Daisy had left in his sitting room, and he was very pleased to see that she had followed his instructions very carefully.

The picnic basket had belonged to his parents, and he smiled as he ran his fingertips over the top of the wooden lid. It had been a wedding anniversary gift from his father to his mother, but before giving it to her, he had carved their initials inside a heart on the top of the basket. Since his parents death, decades ago, he'd kept it in pristine condition in a nearby closet. Now, though, he felt his parents would be proud to know that he had found someone with whom to share these things ... share in their family and their traditions.

Inside the basket, Daisy had placed a tartan blanket, two wine glasses, a nice bottle of red wine, cheese, crisps, biscuits, grapes, and a few other snack items they might want this evening. She had done everything to his specifications, even down to the red rose gently placed on top of the items inside. He was just closing the lid once more when he heard Minerva's footsteps outside the door.

"Come in, my dear," he greeted. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, kissing her cheek softly.

"Not until you tell me where we're going. I think my curiosity is going to get the better of me. And you really should give Daisy some sort of special treat. I called her to my rooms a little bit ago and asked if she knew anything, and she was very evasive, saying only that she liked me very much and that I would be very happy this evening."

Albus chuckled heartily and drew Minerva into his arms. "She is a sweetheart, and I'll have to thank her tomorrow. But I would rather spend my evening with you and speak with her later." He kissed Minerva soundly, then rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Albus, and I know that whatever it is you have up your sleeve is going to be wonderful."

"I'm happy to hear you say that, love." He took her hand and led her over to the sofa, motioning for her to sit down for just a moment. He sat down with her and took both her hands in his, giving them a squeeze. "Remember this afternoon when you caught me singing? Well, that is part of your surprise."

She looked at him curiously, trying to work out what he meant. "Are you singing in some nightclub and just now decided to tell me?" she teased.

"You've heard me sing! Quite the opposite, love. I doubt anybody would want to hear me singing, let alone pay to hear it."

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped one arm around his waist. "I don't know. I found it quite appealing this afternoon, and I'm sure I'm not the only witch in the world who would enjoy hearing more of your rich voice singing to her."

Albus thanked her for the compliment with a kiss. "Very nice, but you're the only woman I'll ever sing for, especially in the bath," he finished with a wink. "But to get back to the discussion at hand ... I was referring to the song and not the singer," he chuckled. "Remember the first time we heard that song?"

"I do. It's the only other time I've heard it. In fact, it took me a few minutes this afternoon to place it, but it's from the play you took me to see in London."

He nodded. "The very same. There's a theatre group in Edinburgh who's putting on the play at The Meadows and I thought we might take our picnic basket and join the Muggles in a night of theatre under the stars. It's unusually warm for this time of year, so I suspect that's why they're performing outdoors and …"

Minerva was straddling his lap before he could blink, her arms around his neck and her lips placing butterfly kisses all over his face. "Oh, Albus, I love you. That sounds wonderful!"

He laughed heartily and gave himself over to her kisses. "I'm glad you approve. I thought for certain you'd work out the details of tonight after I told you to dress Muggle style and then was singing that song earlier."

"No, I had no idea. I haven't been to The Meadows in ages. How'd you know the theatre troupe was performing 'Camelot'?"

"A friend of a friend, let's say. I am very well connected among both Muggles and wizards, my dear. He knew how much I loved the play and when he heard it was going to be performed on May Day, he sent me an owl. I merely followed up on the details. And, the more I thought of it, the more it seemed like a perfect way to end our first May Day together."

"It's perfect. Everything you do or plan for us is perfect. I'm a very lucky witch, Albus Dumbledore."

He cast a glance at the basket sitting by the end of the sofa. "And I'm a very lucky wizard, Minerva McGonagall."

Later that evening, as the two curled up by the fire and reminiscing about the play they'd just seen in the open park in Edinburgh, Albus told Minerva the story of the basket and the initials carved into the lid. It had taken some doing on his part, but he'd managed to put off answering her questions about it during their outing, saying it was another part of the surprise that would have to wait until later.

Now, as they kissed and cuddled by the fire, Albus summoned his wand and the basket. "I think it's time to add another set of initials to this basket, my love." With tears in her eyes, Minerva watched as the lid of the picnic basket began to glow. Then, as the light began to fade, she saw another heart on the lid and inside it was a perfect set of initials done in a very loopy handwriting: AD + MM.

**A/N:** We sincerely thank everyone who has read this chapter and the preceding ones. And a special thanks to those of you who have taken a moment to leave a review. Your reviews keep us motivated, and they also let us know how we're doing. We hope you are enjoying what you're reading!


	5. Summer Is Here

_**SUMMER IS HERE**_

The last of the students stepped into the Thestral-drawn carriage as Albus Dumbledore watched from the main steps leading into Hogwarts. More to the point, his attention was less on the students leaving for their summer holidays and more on Minerva McGonagall.

A gentle breeze was blowing, causing a few stray strands of her hair to blow about her face, to her annoyance. He chuckled as she brushed the errant wisps back from her face for the third time in less than a minute, only to stop abruptly and cast a charm on her hair, keeping it in place. He suddenly remembered an afternoon walk they'd had together where her hair had been freed from its bun. A chilly wind had been blowing that spring day, and when he'd stopped to kiss her, his breath had been stolen from him. Her sparkling green eyes had met his blue ones, and the way her hair had danced around her caused his heart to skip a beat. He had never seen a more lovely sight … well, perhaps he had, but Minerva bathed in moonlight and lying in his bed was beyond compare. He was snapped from his musings as Minerva turned and began walking towards him.

"That's the last of them, Headmaster," she said with a grin and wrapping her arm around his waist very loosely.

"That it is, Professor. And now begins the holiday for the rest of us. I'm very much looking forward to spending the summer with you, my dear. I have a few ideas for little getaways, but I hope you realize that part of my time will have to be spent here," he added, guiding her back into the castle as the carriage moved out of sight.

"I realize that. I've made plans to visit my parents for a few days and Poppy mentioned taking a weekend to go somewhere, though I was very clear that I wanted to clear things with you to make sure of the dates."

Albus pressed a light, quick kiss to her temple. "I'm sure whatever dates you choose will be fine. I haven't made any specific plans, more just general ideas on things and places I'd like us to do and see while we have some free time."

Minerva stepped onto the stairs leading up to Albus' office, and as soon as the stone gargoyle moved back into place, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in for a long, heated kiss. "Mmm, I've wanted to do that since I caught you staring at me a few minutes ago. What was so fascinating?"

He moved his lips from hers and down to her neck, pulling aside her collar so he could reach a sensitive spot near her ear. "Everything about you is fascinating," he replied between little nips and light kisses.

Minerva sighed and tilted her head to the side in a silent invitation for him to continue. "If this is how it affects you, I'm not going to argue the point, then." She wrapped her arms around him tightly and held him to her, enjoying the sensations he was creating for her. It was some few seconds before either of them realized they'd reached the top of the stairs.

"See what a distraction you are for me," he teased. "I lose all sense of time and space when you're near me." He took her hand and led her through the office and into his private quarters, motioning for her to take a seat on the sofa where he soon joined her. "Care for some tea or cocoa?"

"Tea would be nice. Then we can discuss our plans for the masquerade ball. It's next weekend. I hope you haven't forgotten."

Albus called for Daisy, his house-elf, to bring a pot of tea and some biscuits while they discussed the details of the trip.

"We'll need to come up with costumes, of course, and then there's the issue of when we can leave and who you'll want to put in charge of Hogwarts. I am assuming, of course, that you can still take the weekend."

Albus gave her a very serious look. "I'm taking the weekend with you. You put a great amount of effort into my Valentine's Day gift, and I've been looking forward to this for months. Anything short of an outright attack on Hogwarts will have to wait until after our weekend together, my dear."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek just as Daisy returned with the tea, causing the little elf to bow her head and look towards the floor in embarrassment. "If the Professors need anything else, Daisy will be happy to help," she said softly, daring to lift her eyes a little to see Albus and Minerva smiling at her.

"You've done very well, Daisy. Thank you." Albus gave a subtle wink to the elf and she disappeared with a soft pop, once more leaving the two professors alone. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was just about to do this …" he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her flush against him for another heated kiss.

This time was more leisurely and more sensual than the kiss on the stairs. He started by nibbling and suckling gently on her bottom lip while his free hand ghosted across her stomach and around her waist. When she parted her lips in a silent invitation, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, cradling her in his arms until they were both rendered breathless.

Minerva rested her head on his chest and snuggled against him. "You should go to the ball as Cupid, especially with those sort of mind melting kisses," she said with a soft sigh of contentment.

"Ah, but then who would you go as, my dear? Cupid's mother was Venus so I suppose I could go as Mercury." He chuckled, his laughter rumbling through his body and into Minerva's. "Can't you see me with little wings on my feet?"

Minerva burst into laughter. "Actually, no, but the idea of you dressed as Cupid is most intriguing … for me at least."

Albus laughed. "Perhaps another time and in private, but not for the masquerade ball. We will have to remove our Glamours at midnight, and I'd hate to embarrass you in any way."

Minerva caressed his cheek softly. "You could never embarrass me, Albus. I would love you just as much if you went as Cupid as I would if you went as the Hunchback of Notre Dame. It's merely a costume and is no reflection upon the real you … the you that only I get to see."

He covered her hand with his and kissed her palm lightly. "Then let's think of something fun that we'll both enjoy … a famous pair from a children's novel perhaps. That would be in keeping with the theme and we could cast Glamours on our faces so we'd be in disguise until midnight."

Minerva readily agreed to his idea, and as she poured their tea, they began to discuss characters from favorite childhood stories. Peter Pan and Wendy had quickly become an idea, though Minerva wasn't sure how she'd feel about Albus in nothing but leaves and cobwebs or tights. Much to his relief, Albus was pleased to hear her dismiss that idea after realizing just how revealing his clothing, or lack thereof, might be.

"I'll not have every witch in the room eyeing you and your goods," she said most seriously. "Let's move on to something else, hmm?" She suggested they come as a mythological pair, but once again their choices were limited and some of them not very appealing.

They continued their banter, tossing out ideas and giving them serious consideration as they sipped their tea. Minerva had long drained the last of her tea and snuggled into Albus' side when she came upon a fresh idea.

"Instead of going as a couple, though we know we will be a couple, how about we choose characters from the same novel? That might make it easier instead of trying to think of a romantic pairing."

And that was how they stumbled upon the idea of the Mad Hatter and Alice from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._

"Excellent idea, my dear. I'm sure I could pull off the idea of the Mad Hatter, since half the wizarding world thinks I'm barmy anyway," he teased. "And you'll look very fetching as Alice, I'm sure." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned wickedly at her. "It will give me a chance to see what you'd look like as a blonde, and you'll get the chance to see if blondes have more fun."

She smacked his arm playfully. "I dare say that I will have just as much fun with you as a blonde as I would being a redhead or keeping my natural hair color. Your costume, on the other hand, should be much easier than mine to obtain. All we'll have to do is pull a few of your clothes from the wardrobe and Transfigure them into Muggle attire. Merlin knows, you've got enough patterns in there to pull it off without a hitch," she replied, teasing him while trying to look serious.

For a split second, she thought she'd offended him, but she soon found herself lying on her back and being tickled without mercy until she begged for forgiveness. Albus closed the distance between them and kissed her on the lips. "That should teach you to mock my clothing, though I'm sure you're right about the patterns." He cast a charm on the couch to make it a little wider, then slipped down beside her and gathered her into his arms. "We should at least visit a costume shop for your dress. How about we do that this afternoon? I don't have much work left to do, and I can finish that then we can go after lunch."

"And maybe dinner afterwards?" she asked, hope filling her voice. "It can be my treat," she added.

"And dinner afterwards, though I insist on treating you this evening." He propped up on his elbow and looked down at her face, marveling at her beauty and youth. "I love you, very much, and I am looking forward to my weekend away with you. I'm going to enjoy the ball immensely, but I'm most looking forward to the after-ball activities you have planned." His eyes twinkled with anticipation and excitement.

She shifted a little closer to him and arched her back, pressing her body into his. "I'm looking forward to it, too. It will be our first official weekend away, and I've put a great deal of planning into it. I only hope it goes smoothly for us."

"As long as you're with me and you're happy, it will be a perfect weekend, my dear. That's all that matter to me."

Minerva smiled up at him. "I hope you feel that way after meeting my parents at the ball. You know mother is on the committee that plans this evening, and she knows that I have purchased two tickets well in advance."

Albus suddenly felt a lump in his throat at the prospect of Minerva's parents learning of their relationship. He'd thought about it in the abstract, but it was something else to come face to face with them, especially her father, Harold.

His face had gone slightly pale as soon as she mentioned her parents. "Don't worry, sweetheart. My parents know about us and are most pleased. They respect you, and you have a very good reputation, so there's nothing to worry about."

"And what of our age difference? Surely, that gave your father some cause for concern."

Minerva snorted. "Hardly! He's older than mum by quite a few decades, and they've had a wonderful life together. They still act as if they're on their honeymoon. Quite sweet actually," she said with a grin. "His main concern is seeing that I'm not hurt, and I have no doubts in my mind that it's your main concern as well. So you two should get along famously. But just remember, this evening is ours, and we'll not be hovering around them by any means. I am sure we'll socialize, have a few drinks, and then move on to other acquaintances."

"If you say so …"

"I do, and should you choose to whisk me away from the party before midnight, you'll hear no complaints from me!"

He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a quick wink. "I might just do that, Alice. An adventure through the looking glass might be a rather pleasant experience." Albus was rewarded by her laughter, and soon they were planning the rest of their day.

Finally, the day of the masquerade ball arrived, and Albus and Minerva had decided to dress in their own rooms, then Albus would stop by Minerva's quarters so they could leave. He'd been most pleased with his attire. He'd managed to Transfigure a few of his things, as Minerva had teasingly suggested, into a rather authentic looking costume, if he did say so himself.

Albus looked into the mirror and grinned, wondering what Minerva would think of his efforts. He wore large green shoes, which he'd created from a pair of frog-shaped slippers given to him by a former student who had an unusual fondness for the slippery animals, and his trousers were almost the exact same shade of pea green. He had taken a nightshirt and created a long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a high collar for himself, and using one of his polka dotted socks, he had made an elegant silk bow tie. The tie was white with bright red spots, which made Albus grin. On top of the white shirt, Albus donned a bright blue waistcoat, with his pocketwatch tucked neatly inside. He gave the waistcoat pocket a little pat, just to make sure it was still there. Setting off the entire outfit, Albus had used Minerva's least favorite robes to make his bright orange coat, which stretched all the way to his knees. He hoped it wouldn't hurt her eyes having to look at him in what she referred to as the "horrid orange" robes, though he would promise this would be the last time he wore them. Sitting on top of his head was a large top hat, bright green, of course, to match his shoes and trousers, and it had a bright blue band around it to match his waistcoat. He'd even gone so far as to add the "10/6" price tag on the side, using a piece of parchment and a sticking charm.

His eyes were no longer the sparkling blue which Minerva had expressed her love for so often. They were now a rich chocolate brown, and he'd even cast a few spells to alter his eyebrows, nose, and a few other facial features, which would surely give away his identity. But despite his unusual and awkward attire, the most striking change for Albus was his hair. His long locks had been shortened to shoulder length and his graying auburn hair was now completely white. But the biggest change was the lack of his long beard. He ran his hand over his smooth chin and grinned, wondering what Minerva would say about the changes and if she would request him to change them back before the rest of their evening progressed. He would, of course, do as she wished, but he hoped they could have a little fun in their costumes and disguises before returning to their normal appearances.

While Albus stared at himself in the mirror admiring his costume and Glamours, Minerva was fussing with her costume, now wondering how she'd ever let Albus talk her into this ridiculous attire. Her mirror had assured her, as always, that she looked very nice and respectable, though she would have expected nothing less from the Charmed object.

Minerva stood facing her reflection in the mirror. She was in a pale blue, knee-length dress with puffy sleeves and a white pinafore over the top of the dress, accented in a pale shade of pink around the inside edges. She had charmed the pockets of the pinafore to be much deeper than they would appear so she could easily keep her wand within reach. She doubted she would need it, but she never liked to leave her wand behind. Beneath the dress, she wore a white, ruffled petticoat, which peeked out from beneath her dress, showing only a hint of lace, which was sure to tease Albus.

Her usual stockings had been replaced with bright white ones, though she had opted for the racier thigh high ones with garters as opposed to the ones the lady at the costume shop had suggested. Minerva shuddered at the thought of having to wear ... pantyhose. The very thought of being so constricted caused her to grimace, and she didn't see how Muggle women could stand the horrid things. Feeling constricted from her toes to her waist did not sound appealing. She did feel a bit naughty, though, at the thought of what Albus might think of her choice of undergarments … all lace and with the garters holding up the stockings. Albus had told her on more than one occasion how sexy he found it when she took her time in rolling down her stockings, giving him quite an erotic show. She knew the Alice from literature would never wear such alluring attire, especially seeing as how the young lass was merely seven years old at the time. But it all went along with the idea of the adult party ... especially the private after party she would be sharing with Albus.

Along with her dress and stockings, Minerva had Transfigured a pair of her best boots into sensible black shoes, but the biggest difference for her was the Glamour charms she'd used. She had managed to do a little research and learned that in popular Muggle representations, Alice was often depicted as having thick blonde hair, which she had already known, and now Minerva had shoulder-length blond hair held back by a black Alice bow. However, Minerva hadn't realized the girl's eyes were blue. She found herself wondering if Albus would even notice the change in her eye color, but to stay true to her character, she knew she had to change her emerald eyes to the color of cobalt blue sea glass. As she stared back at the peculiar looking woman in the mirror, Minerva found herself mesmerized by her new eye color and hair. It would truly be interesting to see what Albus thought of the changes, and she was very anxious to see his costume.

As if reading her mind and acting accordingly, Albus knocked softly on her door. Minerva knew, just by the rapping at her chamber door, that it had to be him. He had amused her several months back by declaring that particular way of knocking as their secret code. She paused at her vanity table and dabbed a few drops of her favorite perfume behind her ears and at her pulse points on her wrist before going to the door and opening it.

The moment Minerva opened the door and laid eyes on Albus, she burst into a fit of giggles at the same time that he gasped at her appearance. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into her rooms, walking around him slowly and taking in every inch of his costume. "Simply amazing! I can't believe you were actually able to pull this together by going through your wardrobe. I was only teasing you the other day, love, but you showed me, didn't you?" She came to stand in front of him and stretched out her hand to touch his cheeks and chin. "So smooth, like a baby's skin ... and such a prominent chin. My, my, you are handsome, even without the beard." Her fingers then drifted to his shortened hair, now the color of freshly fallen snow. "And your hair! Oh, Albus, I hope this is only a Glamour and you didn't actually cut it. Please, tell me you didn't cut it."

"Only shortened it for the evening, but I'm relieved to hear you like me with longer hair."

"I like the new look, but I am more fond of the auburn hair and the way it flows down your back. It's very striking." She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him, but paused just before their lips met. "What's this?" she asked, tracing a finger along a faint scar on his chin.

"Oh, that? Guess you've not had the chance to see that before, hmm? Abe and I were playing when we were younger and things got a little out of hand. He got upset with me and coaxed one his goats to actually bite me. Took Father the better part of fifteen minutes to get the beast to turn loose, and Mother another half hour to mend me," he laughed. "It's funny, now, but then it wasn't so much. Our parents punished him in the worst possible manner they could think of ... he couldn't play with or visit his goats for two weeks."

"That doesn't seem so harsh after he could have injured you so badly. I'm surprised that's all they did to him," she gasped.

"Believe me, that was true punishment for him. He loved those goats dearly. Well, you've seen him with the ones he has now. No different, actually. He cried and begged our parents to punish him some other way, but they refused. Actually felt quite sorry for the chap by the end of the first week and asked our parents to cave, but they declined. Father said he wanted to teach us the consequences of hurting someone and how it could impact our lives. I believe we both learned a valuable lesson from that little escapade." He shook his head and grinned. "Enough about my misspent youth ... let me look at you."

Minerva placed a light kiss to the scar and then one to his lips before taking a step back and turning slowly for Albus to see her costume. "So, what do you think?"

Albus reached out and ran his fingers through her now blonde hair, letting the soft strands filter through his fingertips. "I'm speechless, but in a good way. I mean, I know it's you, and I recognize your voice, but you look so different. There's something especially different about you, not just your hair and clothes. Something ... it's your eyes!" He leaned in a little closer and inspected them, his warm breath caressing her face. "They're the deepest shade of blue I've ever seen. Absolutely stunning, though I prefer your green ones to these," he added before kissing her.

"Funny you should mention that, because when I changed my eye color, I had your eyes in mind. This is how your eyes look when you're in an amorous mood. I couldn't resist," she teased.

Albus complimented her on the rest of her costume and the lengths to which she'd gone to make certain she looked the part of Alice. "I just say, you're going to set tongues wagging with that skirt, my dear." Unbeknownst to Minerva, Albus had discreetly cast a shortening charm on her dress, causing it to rise half way up her thighs. "Quite sexy, though, if you ask me."

Minerva was puzzled for a moment, then looked down to see that her dress had been altered. "Albus Dumbledore! Restore my dress to its proper length immediately," she said sternly, hoping she sounded menacing.

"Yes, dear," he replied with a cheeky grin. However, when he cast the charm to undo his handiwork, he didn't quite return it to its original length. "There, much better."

She shook he head and withdrew her wand, casting a spell to return the dress to knee length. "We'd better get going or we'll be more than fashionably late, and you might get more ideas about my costume." She fought the urge to tell him he was in for more than a surprise when she started to undress.

"Your bags, love? Did you shrink them and put them in your pocket, or would you like me to carry them for you?"

Minerva gasped. She'd nearly forgotten her small bag for their weekend. As she dashed back into the bedroom to retrieve it, Albus waved his hand and laughed as her dress once more began to shrink in length. "Albusssss," she scolded as his laughter rang throughout her rooms.

At the ball, Albus and Minerva were met with a round of applause as they were introduced as the Mad Hatter and his date, Alice. Whispers and rumors soon began to circulate as to the identity of the two, and they were having quite a time answering questions honestly but vaguely about their true identities.

Minerva took Albus' arm and led him over to the refreshment table, where she'd seen her father earlier. Her mother had told her that she and her father were attending the ball as Helen of Troy and Paris, so Minerva was quick to pick out her parents from among the crowd.

"Paris, I presume," she said as she filled a cup with punch for herself and Albus. "Lost your Helen, already?" she said, teasing her father lightly.

"Ah, Alice. Still looking for the March Hare? No, I see you've already found the Mad Hatter. Good for you, lass." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad your mother told me what your costumes were or I'd have never recognized you with that dress and blond hair. I have to say, I prefer your much darker hair, but I'm sure you do as well."

"So do I," Albus added, offering his hand to Harold McGonagall in greeting. "Albus Dumbledore, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Harold took Albus' hand and shook it. "Pleasure is all mine. Love the costume! Wherever did you find such an authentic looking costume? I might have to visit their shop around Halloween."

Minerva burst into laughter as Albus began to explain that he'd pulled it together from bits and pieces of his own wardrobe. She could see, even in the lower lighting of the ballroom that Albus' cheeks were flushed with a blush. "He had to make lots of changes to the clothing, though, Father. Don't think he dresses like this all the time." Minerva slipped her hand to her side and found Albus' hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Alice, my Alice." Minerva turned to see Helen of Troy coming towards her. She was surprised to see how revealing her mother's costume was. "And the Mad Hatter. Welcome to the ball, Albus. We're very pleased you could come this year, and I apologize for having never formally met you at one of these functions. I'm usually dashing around making certain everything is running smoothly."

"Gets me all dressed up just so I can sit in a corner and watch her work," Harold whispered conspiratorially to Albus. "The things a bloke does for the woman he loves," he added, kissing Athena on the cheek.

"Then I'd say you two chose your characters wisely," Albus joked, pleased to hear the others joining in his laughter.

Athena reached out and took Minerva's hand in hers. "Might I have a word, dear? Won't be a moment, gentlemen." Minerva gave Albus and apologetic look at having to leave him alone with her father so quickly.

When they were a safe distance away, Minerva stopped. "What's wrong? You could have mentioned whatever it was in front of Albus, I'm sure."

"I wasn't sure you'd want me to mention this in front of him so I erred on the side of caution." She leaned closer to her daughter and whispered into her ear. "Don't you think that dress is a wee bit short, my dear? I mean, you should have looked in the mirror before leaving."

Minerva gasped, and she suddenly realized that neither she nor Albus had restored her dress to its proper length before they left her rooms. Once she'd returned with her bags, Albus had gathered her into his arms for several heated kisses, and he'd shortened her dress considerably, up to her garters in fact, and Minerva had lowered it, all during the course of their kisses. Somewhere along the way, the dress had been shortened, and while it was still decent, it was much shorter than Minerva would have liked. She discreetly removed her wand from her pocket and cast a charm to lower it to just above her knees, a fair compromise, she felt.

"Sorry. I hadn't realized it was so short," she said softly. "I won't go into the details, but at one point it was the proper length. I swear!"

Athena laughed. "And at one point, my costume was more revealing than it is now, thanks to your father. Now, go and enjoy your evening with your handsome lad."

Minerva and Athena joined the men at the table, and Minerva was pleased to hear the two men joking and laughing as if they were old friends. She slipped beside Albus and wrapped her arm around him, hugging him to her. "I do believe you promised me a dance or two this evening," she said, looking up at Albus.

"That I did, my dear. If you'll excuse us, I have a duty to uphold," he added with a wink. "It was very nice to meet you, and I'll be looking forward to dining with you two next week."

Minerva took Albus' hand and led him to the dance floor just as a slow number was starting. "What was that about?"

"Oh no! You first. What did your mother have to say that couldn't be said in front of the men? Did I do something wrong … some breach of etiquette?"

Minerva shook her head. "Seems we forgot to check the length of my dress before leaving Hogwarts. Between your raising my skirts and me lowering them, we didn't actually get it back to its original length and I was showing a bit more leg than I should have, perhaps."

Albus laughed so hard he had tears coming from his eyes. "I told you that you were a serious distraction for me. I can't wait to get you upstairs and find out what pleasures are hidden beneath this little blue dress, Alice."

"Only a few more dances, maybe in an hour, we can slip away unnoticed."

"You don't want to stay for the unmasking at midnight?" he asked, perfectly content to miss it himself but not wishing to deny her the opportunity.

"Absolutely not. We have a lovely suite upstairs, and I'm more than ready to get you out of this horrid orange coat and into some silk sheets."

Hours later, Albus and Minerva lay curled up together among the crumpled silk sheets. Their Glamours had been removed, though not before a bit of role-playing and lovemaking, and their clothes were strewn all over the floor. Just as she had hoped, Albus found Minerva's undressing very erotic and sensual, and had shown her exactly how appreciative he was of her efforts, over and over again.

"Thank you for my gift, my dear. It's been a wonderful evening, and the weekend is going to go by so quickly."

"It is, and it will be hard to go back to Hogwarts after having you all to myself for a few days."

Albus tilted her head up and captured her lips with his. "Yes, about that. I hope you won't mind, but I took the liberty of having Daisy speak to your house elf. She's packing a suitcase for you, and it will be waiting at my cottage on Sunday afternoon. I thought we could spend the week being domestic together."

Minerva gasped and rolled on top of Albus, looking down into his familiar blue eyes that were twinkling brightly "I would love to spend a week with you! Oh, Albus, you're wonderful!" She kissed him soundly, showing him just how happy she was. When she broke the kiss, she paused for a moment. "I thought you said something about dining with my parents next week."

"I invited your parents to join us at the cottage one evening for dinner. I thought we could cook and then enjoy a nice family meal. If you don't like that idea …"

"No! No, I love it. You're so thoughtful and considerate. Simply wonderful."

Albus leaned up and kissed her softly. "I felt it only right if I'm going to be courting their daughter, that they should see that I do have a house of my own and can provide a wonderful life for you. I want them to feel comfortable around me and at the cottage, for I plan to be in your life for a very, very long time."

"That makes two of us. Now, if you're not too tired, how about you show me more of your various talents? I'm not quite sated, and based on what I'm feeling from you, neither are you," she teased, pressing herself against him and wiggling a little.

Albus quickly flipped Minerva onto her back and leaned over her, nipping and nibbling along her neck and shoulders. "You are a tease … a wonderful little tease. Good thing this place has room service. I don't see us going anywhere until Sunday," he announced before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

The remainder of their weekend was, indeed, spent in their room. But who needed to see the sights of London when all you ever wanted was right before you, in your arms?

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review the chapters. We sincerely appreciate it, and your reviews are what inspire us to continue writing and posting stories.


	6. August Celebrations

**AUGUST CELEBRATIONS**

It was a glorious summer day and had been since Minerva first woke that morning. She had found herself wrapped lovingly in Albus' arms, his blue eyes twinkling as he watched her waking slowly from a cozy night's sleep. She smiled and brought her hand up to his cheek, cupping it tenderly as her thumb skimmed across his lips as he kissed its pad. Oh, how she was going to miss these sort of lazy mornings when school resumed and she would be required to spend more nights in her own rooms. But now was not the time for such worries. Now, she hadn't a care in the world.

After a lazy morning spent melting in his warm arms and he in hers, the pair had decided to venture outside for a bit of a walk and some fresh air. Albus had Daisy pack a lovely picnic basket before they set off for the far side of the lake where they could relax undisturbed.

The sky was a crisp, pale blue and painted with large fluffy clouds. A gentle breeze skimmed the lake and kissed their cheeks as they reclined on the blanket near the shore. They had abandoned their socks, shoes, and stockings when they first arrived at the lake, and the grass occasionally tickled their toes and the soles of their feet as it rustled gently with the breeze. Off in the distance, the giant squid was enjoying a bit of sunshine, occasionally waving her tentacles at them as if in earnest greeting.

Minerva sighed contentedly as she leaned against the large flowering tree, its branches offering them a little shade from the heat and sun. Albus' head was in her lap, and she took quiet joy in running her fingers through his long hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp, and her fingertips lightly tickling his forehead, cheeks, and ears.

Never one to take all the pleasure and giving nothing in return, Albus stretched out his left hand, searching until his hand reached her foot. Using gentle strokes, he softly caressed her legs, first one and then the other, starting at her ankle and traveling along the insides of her legs, tickling and teasing until he heard a soft moan of pleasure escape her lips.

"You are a horrible tease, sir." Her head was thrown back against the tree trunk and her cheeks visibly flushed from arousal and excitement.

"The same could be said of you, though I do believe we were both enjoying it," he said, turning his head and peering up at her with mischievous eyes.

She grinned and brushed a few stray strands of hair back from his face. "I know I was very much enjoying it ... almost as much as I did this morning." She saw his grin broaden at the mention of their morning activities. "I must say, though, while your hands are soft and your touches sensual, they can't quite compare to how it feels when you use your lips."

"I will do well to remember that, m'lady." He rolled onto his side and shifted so that he was resting between her feet. Before Minerva had time to react, his lips were already skimming along the top of her bare foot and ankle, traveling upwards towards a more intimate destination.

Minerva was so lost in the sensations and the idea of being ravished outside, she failed to notice the large tawny owl approaching until he landed beside her. She gave a sharp gasp as the bird lightly nipped her hand. Albus, worried that he might have hurt her in some way or perhaps that they had been discovered, quickly raised his head and immediately burst into laughter.

"Nice to know it's only an owl that's arrived. I was afraid, for a split second, it might have been someone else. I haven't had to Obliviate anyone in quite some time, and I'm afraid I might be a bit rusty," he joked.

"I dare say you haven't used that spell since before Grindelwald's fall but I doubt you're rusty." She took the note from the owl, who was still staring at her rather impatiently, then gave the bird a few treats before sending him on his way.

Albus sat up and poured himself another glass of lemonade, giving Minerva a chance to inspect her letter. "Who's it from? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

She kissed his cheek. "Of course I don't mind. I keep no secrets from you. It's from Mother."

He paused, the glass halfway to his lips. "Again? Isn't that the third owl she's sent you in two days? Is something wrong?" The concern in his voice was evident, and he turned to face her fully, giving her his undivided attention.

She tossed the letter aside and shook her head. "Everything is fine, I promise. She's merely being rather persistent, and I'm apparently being rather uncooperative ... her words, not mine," she joked.

"Really? About what?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing for you to worry about, sweetheart. I will not be budged on the matter, so she's fighting a losing battle. But I'm sure she'll see things my way in the end. And, if not, she's hardly one to hold a grudge."

Albus was growing more and more curious, but he could tell Minerva wasn't willing to share the details of the letters she'd received. Only yesterday, she had crumpled one and tossed it into the fire, and the second letter had met a similar fate, though at the end of Minerva's wand and a rather powerful spell, sending the bit of parchment falling to the floor in ashes. He was actually quite surprised she'd only banished this one, though her mood had been one of happy distraction when the owl had arrived.

"I'll call her later this evening and speak with her directly about it. I thought I'd made myself clear when we spoke of it the other day, but apparently not clear enough," she said with a wink. "But let's not concern ourselves with mothers and owls and bits of parchment at the moment. I believe you were in the process of … hmm, what were you in the process of doing?" she teased.

He laughed heartily and shook his head. "I'll never tell," he replied, looking around as if they were in a crowded room, and he didn't want anyone else to hear. "But I can show you." His voice was so low and soft that it sent a shiver over her entire body, and before she knew it, Minerva was on her back being ravished beneath the trees and sunshine.

Later that afternoon, Albus asked Minerva if she would like to accompany him into Edinburgh for a late supper. She happily agreed and dashed off to her rooms to bathe and dress for the evening. He promised to meet her in her rooms at half past seven since their reservations were for eight, and they would have to walk at least a block from their Apparition point.

Promptly at the appointed time, Albus knocked gently on Minerva's door and waited, flowers in hand, for her to open the door. He waited for a few moments and when she didn't answer, he knocked again. When she still didn't answer, he eased open the door and immediately overheard part of her conversation with her mother.

"For the last time, Mother, I will not ask him, nor will I even entertain the notion. Albus and I will not be there and that's final, family gathering or not. I appreciate being asked, but frankly, I don't want to bring him next week."

Albus felt his heart drop, the rest of Minerva's words merely a blur to his senses now. She didn't wish to take him to a family function. Was she ashamed of him in some way? Had he inadvertently embarrassed her in front of her parents, or perhaps she was going off the idea of their relationship? His mind raced through memories, trying to find some clues as to her behavior and the reason behind what he'd just overheard. Thinking it best if he retreated, he backed slowly out of the room and knocked even harder on the door, calling out her name so she would hear him approaching this time.

"He's here, Mother. I have to go, but please try to understand," she said before calling out to Albus to enter her rooms just as she closed the Floo connection.

The remainder of their evening was pleasant enough, but Minerva could tell something was amiss. Albus seemed incredibly distracted and not his usual attentive self. She tried, both directly and discreetly, to question him about his attitude, but to no avail. He was clearly troubled and hardly touched his dinner.

"Won't you please tell me what's wrong, Albus? Did you receive a troubling message from the Ministry, or have I done something to upset you?"

He shook his head. "No owls from the Ministry, and I'm fine, my dear. I'm sorry I'm not the life of the party this evening. I have a lot on my mind, and it's a bit of a distraction. I apologize." He placed his napkin beside his plate, not even entertaining the notion of dessert. "Shall we head home?"

"Aren't you even going to have dessert? You hardly touched your meal, and I know you haven't eaten much all day. What little you did eat at lunch, we managed to work off that energetically" she added with a smile, hoping to see his bright smile, which always warmed her heart.

He gave her a half-hearted smile, but she immediately noticed that it did not reach his eyes. In fact, they seemed dull this evening. There was no sparkle, no twinkle, no hint of mischief or romance, and it pained her greatly. Something had happened between the time she left his rooms to dress for the evening and when he arrived. For a brief moment, she thought he might have overheard her conversation with her mother, but surely he would have mentioned it or at least spoken a word of greeting to her mother. And she had invited him into her rooms just as she was closing the connection. Greatly puzzled, Minerva could see she was not getting any closer to an answer, so she slipped into quiet contemplation.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, Albus escorted Minerva to her rooms and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He made no efforts to kiss her more passionately or to invite her to his rooms, which seemed incredibly odd given the nature of their relationship. She tried to convince him to come inside for a drink, but he refused, saying he was tired and thought it best if he retired early.

Minerva was now growing rather worried. "Shall I change clothes and come up to your rooms, then? I don't mind having an early night with you," she offered softly. "We could snuggle up in bed and …"

"That's not necessary, my dear. I'm sure you'll sleep much better in your own bed." He gave her a weak smile and squeezed her hand before turning and walking slowly back to his rooms, with slumped shoulders, a full mind, and a heavy heart.

For the next three days, Albus' mood had not improved by much. He was still being less demonstrative with his affections, especially at night. Minerva was growing more and more frustrated with Albus, who refused to tell her anything about his sudden coolness towards her. She hadn't expected to make love with him every night but they had barely shared more than a warm kiss since that afternoon by the lake. Adding to her confusion and frustration, when asked, he would only say that he had a lot on his mind and leave it at that.

As Minerva sat alone in her rooms staring out the window towards the lake, she tried to think of something, anything, that could have Albus so distracted. Even during the school term when he was incredibly busy with Hogwarts and Ministry business, he'd always made time for her and shared his thoughts with her. No longer able to sit still, Minerva began to pace back and forth, going over every moment in her memory in search of an answer. But there was none to be found, except she kept thinking back to the owls her mother had sent and the conversation she'd had with her right before the dinner date with Albus.

Without another thought being given to the situation, Minerva grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace, angrily calling out her mother's name.

"Minerva, dear, whatever's the matter? You sound upset," Athena said, obviously flustered by her daughter's tone of voice.

"Have you sent an owl to Albus about next weekend? If you have, so help me Merlin …"

"Watch your tone of voice with me, young lady. I am still your mother, and old though I may be, I still have enough magic and Scottish blood coursing through these veins to teach you proper respect for your mother," she said sternly. After a moment's pause, she spoke more softly and calmly. "Now, to answer your question, I have not owled or contacted Albus in any way this week or in weeks past. Would you now care to explain your misdirected anger towards me?"

Minerva felt truly ashamed of her actions and sank to the floor. "I am deeply sorry, Mother. It's been a confusing and frustrating week." She went on to explain Albus' behavior, leaving out the intimate details of their relationship, of course, but giving her mother enough knowledge to show her why she was so upset and worried.

"And have you spoken to him about this? Asked him? You know men sometimes don't like to share their feelings and thoughts."

"But Albus isn't like that at all. He's very attentive and open with everything where I am concerned. He's changed, though, and not in a good way. Maybe it has something to do with his upcoming birthday next week."

Athena's eyes widened. "So that's why you didn't want to bring him with you to the christening, isn't it? You were afraid we'd embarrass you … both of you."

Minerva immediately covered her mouth with her hand. She hadn't wanted to mention Albus' birthday to her parents since birthdays were always a large celebration in their family. She also knew how much her parents liked Albus, and if they found out the christening date coincided with Albus' birthday, there would be no telling what sort of affair the family would arrange.

Sensing that the cat was out of the bag, she slowly nodded her head. "I wanted to do something special for him, something private. And we couldn't be in both places at the same time. If we went to the christening, I'd be asking him to give up his birthday celebration for a family affair, and that wouldn't be fair to him. If I went ahead with my plans for his birthday, the family would be upset, but only with me since he knows nothing about it. I haven't mentioned it to him at all."

Her mother smiled and wished she could reach out and hug her only child. "Sweet child, you are too good for your own sake. If you'd only explained that to me instead of coming up with all those flimsy, transparent excuses, I would have understood and never sent the second or third owls. We would have respected your desire to have a private birthday celebration with Albus, and your father and I could have made your excuses for you at the christening."

Tears were forming in Minerva's eyes. It had been a long and trying few days. Albus wasn't communicating well with her, and her mother was being a complete angel about the whole ordeal. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she nearly missed what her mother was saying.

"… think he overheard our conversation …"

"Wait! What was that you were saying?"

"I asked if you thought he heard our conversation the other evening. You looked so pretty, and he seemed rather handsome with his small bouquet of flowers. I hope you placed a charm on them and put them in water immediately."

"How did you know about the flowers and how Albus looked? I closed the connection before he reached the sitting room."

Athena shook her head. "The second time he appeared, you did. But he entered your rooms during your rant against coming next weekend, and then he backed away. I assumed he was trying to give us some privacy."

"Merlin's ghost!" Minerva gasped. "I bet he overheard my end of the conversation where I was telling you … Oh no! Mother, I have to go. I'll owl you later but I have to see Albus."

Before her mother had a second to say goodbye, the Floo connection was already closed, and Minerva was racing out of her rooms and down the corridors leading up to Albus' office. She practically yelled the password at the stone gargoyle as she approached and took the stairs two by two in an effort to reach him sooner, before another moment passed. Without even knocking, she burst into his office, a sea of green robes and long dark hair flowing behind her.

In an instant, Albus was on his feet, alarm clearly written on his face. "Minerva, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she was torn between being incredibly relieved and insanely irate. "How could you … why would you even think … all this time I thought …"

Albus held up his hands and gently reached out to grip her shoulders. "Calm down, please, and take a deep breath. You're not making any sense." She allowed him to lead her to the sofa, and as she sat, he knelt in front of her. "Now, please tell me what's upset you so much."

"You. You and your behavior this entire week. Why didn't you tell me you overheard a portion of my conversation with mother the other day?" Her voice was slightly shaky, and her cheeks were bright red.

Albus' face went ghost white. Somehow Minerva had learned that he'd overheard the conversation with her mother, and now she understood why he had been distancing himself from her. "I was trying to spare you, I suppose."

"Spare me? Spare me from what? I've been in hell this week, Albus, and I didn't understand why or what I'd done wrong until I spoke with mother this afternoon. Even now, though, I'm still not sure what's happening."

Albus took both her hands in his and kissed them softly before turning his eyes upward to meet hers once more. "I was trying to spare you the trouble of letting me down easily, I suppose. I came to escort you to dinner the other evening, and I overheard you telling your mother you didn't wish to bring me to a family gathering, you didn't want me around your family."

"Oh, Albus, I don't know whether to hex you or hug you. I've tried so many times and so many ways this week to get you to open up to me, to tell me what was wrong. Why didn't you simply tell me what you'd overheard? It would have saved us both a lot of heartache and separation."

He sat beside her on the sofa and drew her into his arms, holding her tightly and letting out a relieved breath. "Part of me wondered what I'd done or how I'd embarrassed you so much so that you wouldn't want me meeting your family. Another part of me was trying to spare us both some awkward moments when you told me you wanted to end our relationship. I halfway expected you to tell me that the other night at dinner, but then you invited me into your rooms, even offered to come to mine, and I was even more confused." He shifted so he could look into her face. "Help me understand what I overheard. It's been eating away at me since that night."

Minerva cradled his face in her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. "First, don't ever think that I will end this relationship. I'm the happiest I've ever been and nothing you could say or do would ever change that as long as you still love me."

"I do, Minerva. I do love you, more than anything in this world or the next …"

She smiled and ran her thumb across his slightly swollen lips. "Good. That's that settled. Secondly, my cousin, Katherine, lives in London and her husband is a Muggle. They recently had a baby girl and named her after me. The baby is being christened next week. That's why mother has been owling me constantly, trying to get me to change my plans for next weekend. I told her they should have consulted me about the dates if it was so important for me to attend the ceremony, but she chalked it up to them being new parents, lack of sleep, and sheer forgetfulness and excitement."

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't you go to the christening? It's an honor to have a little one named after you. Even if you didn't wish me to attend with you, I would still want you to go. They're family, my dear."

"And so are you! YOU are the most important member of my family now, and I wanted to spend your entire birthday with you, and only you. I wanted to plan a special day for you, take you somewhere fun and romantic for your birthday, lavish you with something memorable and wonderful … just the two of us. I didn't want you to have to spend your birthday with people you hardly know. I'm so sorry you misunderstood what I was telling mother and even more so that you felt I was going to ever let you go. That couldn't be further from the truth. These last few days have been torture for me, not knowing what was wrong between us and getting no answers from you."

He gathered her into his arms and kissed her soundly, relief washing over him like a waterfall. "I was foolish and should have been open and honest with you. I am truly sorry for ever doubting your love for me. Please … tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

She rested her head on his chest and sighed deeply. "Promise me we'll always talk about things. I don't ever want this to happen again, for any reason. And then I think we have several days worth of … _time_ … to catch up on. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I would, indeed, and it will be my pleasure to make this up to you. I swear to do a very thorough job, going above and beyond all your expectations," he laughed softly. "But before we retire to the bedroom, I want you to send an owl to your mother. I want you to tell her that we will both be attending the christening of little Minerva." She started to interrupt but he stopped her with a finger across her lips. "If I am the most important member of your family, that in turn makes them my family now, too, just as Aberforth is now part of your family circle. It will give them a chance to meet me and for them to see us together. And it will also be a lovely way to spend my birthday."

"But I wanted to do something special, something truly remarkable for your birthday."

"And I'm sure you will. Just because I was born on a specific date doesn't mean I can't celebrate my birth on other days, as well. Besides, I'm sure you'll find some lovely way to start and end the day for me," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Already counting on that, are we?" She tried to be serious, but she couldn't contain her laughter and relief now that things were back to normal between them. Seeing that he was not going to be persuaded otherwise, Minerva took a few moments to write her mother a brief owl, explaining their misunderstanding and saying that they would both be attending the ceremony.

The following weekend turned out to be the best birthday Albus could remember since childhood. Minerva had truly outdone herself that morning, going to great lengths to see that he woke happy and very much sated. He teased her a little, saying it was almost already over before he even had a chance to enjoy the way she woke him, but that she'd made up for it before he even had a chance to thank her properly.

Minerva Katherine Elaine McGonagall Sinclair was duly christened in the tiny church where generations of Sinclairs before her had been christened. It was truly a wonderful event. Albus had even paused to whisper a little something into Katherine's ear, causing her eyes to widen followed by a tight hug around Albus' neck.

Minerva pulled him off to the side for a stolen kiss and a few moments of quiet. "And just what did you tell Katherine that had her so excited?"

Albus kissed Minerva softly then leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I told her little Minerva will be joining us at Hogwarts in eleven years. Won't that be something?"

She pulled back and grinned. "It will indeed. I was afraid she might not show magical abilities considering her father is a Muggle. But how did you know?"

He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I peeked. Once I knew we were attending, my curiosity got the better of me, so I looked to see if her name appeared in the Hogwarts book. And, well, it does."

She hugged him tightly. "You are too wonderful. Do you think we've been here long enough that we can make a discreet exit? I know we said we'd celebrate your birthday tomorrow, but I'd like to have you all to myself for a little bit longer today."

"I think so. We should at least say goodbye to your parents. I don't want them to think I'm rude or trying to steal you away."

Minerva scoffed. "More likely the opposite. They'll accuse me of monopolizing your time and then whisking you away before they had a chance to visit with you. They're quite taken with you, you know? After that meal at your cottage at the beginning of summer, you've had them wrapped around your little finger. My father keeps talking about the whisky you served and how delicious the meal was."

Albus laughed. "I'm glad he approves so let's not do anything to upset him, hmm? Say our adieus and then we'll take our leave."

As soon as they exited the little grove of trees near the reception, Minerva saw her mother heading straight for them. "Looks like we've been spotted," she whispered.

"Ah, Athena. We were just looking for you. What a lovely day it's been, and please, thank your family for allowing me to ..."

"Nonsense, and I've been looking for you two everywhere. Albus, would you please come with me," she said, slipping her arm through his and ushering him closer to the gathering, much to Minerva's protests.

Athena cleared her throat and Harold sprang into action, leading the entire group in a loud chorus of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow," as a large cake with multiple candles was presented to Albus.

Tears sprang to Minerva's eyes. She hadn't mentioned anything more about Albus' birthday to her mother, but she had remembered. Stealing a glance at Albus, she gave him a look that let him know she had nothing to do with the celebration, but she was more than happy for him. She pulled her mother aside and gave her a bear hug.

"You went to all this trouble for Albus, for me"

"Sweet child, he's family, and what better way to celebrate his birthday than with a large party and cake? Your father and I talked it over with Katherine, and she was more than thrilled to share her daughter's christening day celebrations with Albus. I think she's just happy you two decided to come, and if she'd known it was his birthday, she would have chosen another day." She kissed Minerva's cheek. "Go. He looks like he needs some help blowing out those candles and I'm sure whatever he wishes for, you'll make sure he gets it."

It was well into the wee hours of the next morning when Minerva and Albus stumbled to bed. It had been one of the loudest, happiest, most festive birthdays he had ever had. As they climbed into bed, Minerva handed Albus a bright purple potion. "You'll need this tomorrow, trust me." She uncorked her potion and made a small toast. "To you, my love, and to many more happy birthdays."

He clinked his potion phial to hers. "And to loving families who go the extra step to make everyone feel loved and important. Thank you, my dear, for the best birthday. I love you." He kissed her soundly, then they downed their hangover potions.

"Sleep well, Albus. In a few hours, we'll start celebrating all over again ... but with a much more intimate guest list," she teased, slipping one leg over his and curling against his side.

It wasn't long before both Albus and Minerva were fast asleep and dreaming of what the next day would hold.

**A/N**: Thanks in advance for your reviews and the time you spent reading this chapter. We hope you have enjoyed it.


	7. October

**October**

It was a chilly October night, and Albus and Minerva were curled up in bed, each with a book and a glass of wine, as a hearty fire warmed the room. The hour was growing late, and more and more frequently, Albus noticed Minerva trying to stifle her yawns.

"Let me finish this chapter, and we can get some sleep, hmm?" Albus leaned over and pressed his lips to her temple. "I only have three more pages, and I think this would be a good stopping point. Don't want to delve any deeper into the story since I think the action is about to start," he chuckled.

"You don't have to sleep just because I'm tired," she said, already placing her book on the bedside table and removing her glasses. "You can read as long as you'd like, just so long as I get to curl up against you." And that is exactly what she did. She placed her head on his chest and slipped one hand beneath his pajama shirt, lightly scratching his bare skin with her nails and running her hand over his chest and stomach.

"Keep that up and neither of us will get any sleep," he teased, though not really wishing her to stop.

Minerva stilled her hand and tilted her head up to look into his face. "Sorry. Couldn't resist. You feel so nice and warm and solid beneath my hands. I love the way your body reacts to my touch." She closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him passionately.

After several heated kisses, Minerva and Albus pulled apart, his book having fallen to the floor. "I didn't need to read those last three pages, anyway," he joked. "I'd rather put out the lights and canoodle with you," he said, his voice soft and warm.

"Mmm, I'd like that, too, though don't get your hopes up. I'm still very tired from last night's and this morning's canoodling," she teased. "You certainly know how to show a witch a wonderful time on her birthday."

"I wouldn't do that for any witch but you. I am glad you enjoyed the adventure, but you're right. The time differences between there and here have left me somewhat sleepy." He doused the lights and slipped deeper into the bedding, bringing her with him and even closer in his embrace. "Still, I have enough energy to stay awake for a bit and enjoy all that goes along with holding you."

She readily agreed and sighed softly as the darkness and warmth wrapped around her like a woolen blanket on a cold night. "Thank you again, for a wonderful birthday outing. I never imagined we could pack so much into just one day." She laughed softly.

"Well, it did help that we were making use of two time zones and a Portkey," he chuckled. Minerva nodded her head, but couldn't contain the yawn that was deep and prolonged. "Sweet dreams, my dear." He kissed her softly on the lips then rested his head on top of hers as his fingers danced lightly up and down her back and sides, lulling her to sleep.

The next few weeks passed without much fanfare. Classes and meetings went on as scheduled. Owls were received and sent, meals were attended, and even detentions were supervised. But through it all, Albus and Minerva found time to be together, even if for only a few hours each evening. It was on one of their nightly walks that Albus broached the subject of Halloween.

"I assume the students are greatly anticipating the Halloween festivities tomorrow night. I always enjoy seeing their faces light up at the sight of all that candy."

"I'm just thankful that the following day is Sunday and we can send them all outdoors to work off that excess energy from the sugar," she said with a smirk. "Can you imagine trying to keep control of the classroom after feeding them all that candy and sweets?" she asked with disbelief. "It would truly be a monumental chore, for certain."

"I'm sure if anyone could handle a classroom full of rambunctious and capricious children, it would be you, my dear. But no worries about that this year since it falls on a weekend." As they rounded the corner of Greenhouse Two, he dropped her arm and wrapped his around her waist, drawing her closer to his side. "There, that's better."

"Much better," she added, resting her head on his arm. "Let's sit for a bit and enjoy the night air. It's such a beautiful night and the moon is so full and bright."

"That it is, and it will give me a chance to speak to you about something," he said, his voice hinting at his trepidation.

Minerva was quick to pick up on the shift in his tone, and it caused her a moment of unease. "What's wrong? Have I said or done something to upset you?" 

He guided her over to the bench, and once they were seated, he wrapped his arms around her. "No, no, my dear. Nothing's wrong. I'm not sure how you're going to feel about this. I am not even certain how I feel, either, but I believe it's something I must do, though I'll understand if you'd prefer not to go."

"Go? Go where? Is the Ministry sending you somewhere, or are you going to a conference, maybe?" She turned her body so she was facing him, now able to look directly into his face.

"Nothing like that. No, we've been invited to a Halloween party of sorts," he said, clearing his throat.

Minerva raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "A Halloween party? All this worry over a party? Albus, I thought something bad was happening," she said, sounding very much relieved. "Why would a simple party create such tension in your voice?"

He took a breath and let it out slowly. "It's not a typical party, I'm afraid. And while I feel I must attend, I didn't wish you to feel pressured into going merely because I'm going." He shook his head and grinned. "I'm making a mess of this, aren't I?" When she nodded her head, he relaxed and started over. "Sir Nicholas has invited me and my guest to attend his Deathday Party on Halloween night. He specifically mentioned you as my guest, so I'm assuming the ghosts all know of our relationship, which is hardly surprising."

"I still don't understand why this would make you so uneasy," she said, still very much confused.

"It's not your typical party, my dear. Think of your birthday party and how … for lack of a better expression … lively … it was. His party will no doubt be a gloomy sort of affair since it is a celebration of his death some 478 years ago."

Minerva thought for a moment. "Oh, I see, or at least I think I do. But that's no reason for you to be nervous to ask me to go with you. Of course, I'll go."

Albus' eyes brightened a little. "Are you sure? You don't have to let me know tonight, if you'd rather think on it."

"Nonsense, it would be an honor to go with you and to attend his party, especially since he asked about me specifically."

"It won't be pretty and the smell from the food alone could make us both sick, though I'm sure we can take a potion to help us with that and …"

Minerva leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips to silence him. "We'll be fine, Albus, and I would rather spend the evening with you at the Deathday party than alone in my rooms or yours waiting for you to return."

Albus captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately, taking his time to nibble her lips, trace the outline of them with the tip of his tongue, then deepened the kiss. He held her close as his tongue tickled the roof of her mouth, causing her to moan and shift her body closer to his.

When they broke apart, Minerva was out of breath and her cheeks were flushed. "If I weren't convinced of going with you before, I am now after that kiss," she said, laughing softly.

"You are an amazing woman! Let's start back to the castle and continue this where we can be more comfortable. Lucky for me, you don't have rounds this evening," he chuckled, helping her to her feet then dropping a feather-light kiss just beneath her ear.

"Mmm, lucky for both of us, I'd say." She turned her head and felt a thrill run over her entire body from the look of desire in his sparkling blue eyes. "Take me upstairs. We can finish the Halloween discussion … later."

The following day was Halloween, and they had decided in the wee hours of the morning that Minerva would most certainly be attending the party with Albus. They would first go to the Great Hall and dine with the rest of the school, enjoying the festivities of evening with the staff and children.

Lit jack-o'-lanterns floated throughout the room and the tables were filled with all sorts of unusual treats for the children. There were mountains of candies and cupcakes, pies and cakes of all flavors. Tarts and biscuits were in abundance, as well as a large assortment of treats from Honeydukes.

"Albus, you must have spent a fortune on the candy for the children," Minerva remarked.

He shrugged his shoulder and grinned. "Not as much as you might think. Ambrosius usually lets me have the candy assortment at an excellent discount, since it's for the children, and they always spent small fortunes, to them at least, in his shop on Hogsmeade weekends."

"And you!" she said with a grin. "All those sherbet lemons, Ice Mice, and peppermint pillows you get from him on a monthly basis adds up. Still, that's very nice of him to give you the discount. I am grateful, though, that he doesn't send some of the more inventive candies for them. I see enough of those in class after a Hogsmeade weekend. It still amazes me how many novelty items he carries in his store."

Albus picked up a package and opened it, letting the frog jump from the foil paper and onto the table beside Minerva's hand, giving her a little start. "Don't forget the Chocolate Frogs," he teased.

She laughed and shook her head. "Honestly, you're as big a child as they are sometimes," she finished with a wink. "Who'd you get on the card?"

He turned it over and studied it for a moment. "Handsome bloke. Very distinguished looking and rather accomplished, if you can believe what's printed on the back of these things."

She leaned in a little closer, trying to sneak a peek. "Someone new, then?"

"Oh, no. This wizard's been around for longer than you've been alive," he replied. "He's aged well, though, at least in my opinion."

"Did you get another Nicholas Flamel card to add to your collection?"

He shook his head. "I think this one might be better off in your collection," he said, handing her the Chocolate Frog Card bearing his likeness and biographical information.

Minerva gasped in mock surprise. "What I've always wanted! However did you know that I'm madly in love with this wizard and have built a small shrine to him in my bedroom?"

"Call it intuition. I'm sure the wizard doesn't deserve any shrines, but would be most pleased to know that he had captured your heart and that you're collecting his cards. How many does this make now?"

She thought for a moment. "Counting this one? At least 175," she answered with a blush. "I simply can't bring myself to toss them away. The others, I have no problems discarding for some peculiar reason."

He studied her face for a moment. "Are you serious? You have that many cards featuring me?"

She dropped her gaze to the card now held in her hand. "Afraid so. I've been collecting them since they first appeared. I used to have quite a collection of them when I was in school. My friends and I would spend hours trading them and discussing which card was the best one to have, the rarest one we owned, and the one we desperately needed for our collections."

"I never would have pegged you for a Chocolate Frog Card collector, and I'm flattered that you have kept so many of my cards. Even to this day?"

"Even to this day. So I will be adding this one to my collection, which is kept in a very special place. Perhaps one day, we can sit down with our cards and trade them."

He brushed his foot against hers beneath the table. "I have a better idea. Why don't we combine our collections? What's mine is yours and I would gladly share everything with you, even my rare Merlin and Morgana cards," he said, his eyes twinkling as he watched her expression change.

"You have BOTH of those cards?" she gasped. "I've searched high and low for them, but was never fortunate to run across either of them."

"Guess that means you are agreeable to combining our collections, then."

"Absolutely. I'm very interested in seeing the others you own."

Albus dropped his voice to just above a whisper. "Little known fact is that when they put you on a card, they give you a complete set. So, it wasn't so much luck in my getting the rare ones as being invited to be on a card myself. Whenever someone new is added, they send me one for the collection."

"Still, that collection must be worth a small fortune. I hope you don't have it just lying around."

"Eh, it's in a wooden box on a shelf in my study. Remind me and we'll look through them tomorrow." He removed his pocketwatch from his robes and noted the time. "I do believe we should be heading to the dungeons now for the party, if you're ready of course."

"I am if you are. I stopped by the infirmary earlier today and picked up two potions for us. One is to help with the nausea from the smell, and the other is supposed to help dull the sense of smell so it's not so bad. I am not quite sure what to expect, having never been to a Deathday party, but I didn't want to take any chance of us both being sick later this evening."

He stood and held her chair for her, then bid everyone else a pleasant end to the evening. Once they were in the hallway away from prying eyes, he kissed her cheek. "Thank you, my dear. You're always taking such good care of me, and I don't think I've told you lately how much I appreciate it."

"All part of the job," she teased. "Shall we take our potions now or wait until we're almost there?"

"Best to wait until we're halfway there, at least. That will give them time to start working before we join the party. When you're ready to leave, if you'll give me some sort of signal, we won't tarry."

She thought for a second or two. "I have a good one, I believe. I can tell you that I'm not feeling well and need to return to my rooms. That would give you the chance to escort me, and we'll make a polite exit."

"Wonderful. It would be my pleasure to escort Professor McGonagall to her rooms, though I was rather hoping she would turn to mine this evening."

Minerva giggled. "So was she!" Albus laughed heartily, and the two continued on their way to the party.

Before they ever reached the dungeon where the party was being held, they could hear music, and an unpleasant odor permeated the air. "I think it's time for that potion, now," Minerva said, uncorking the top of the phial and downing hers in one swift motion. She grimaced and shuddered. "Poppy didn't say how nasty this was. Remind me to tell her about that tomorrow!"

Albus followed suit and he, too, shuddered at the taste. "She could have added some flavoring to it for us."

As they reached the dungeons, Albus and Minerva were met by Sir Patrick Delaney –Podmore. "Alas, the living have come to join the dead. Pity you both still have your heads," he said in a sing-song tone. "Sir Nicholas has been boasting all evening that you would be joining us this evening, though few believed him."

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington is a good friend of ours. We were delighted to be invited to his party. It appears there are a good number of attendees this year. I'm pleased," Albus replied.

"Yes. It's rather interesting to celebrate a Deathday on Halloween. Pity he just _nearly_ missed being able to join us for the Headless Hunt," the overly polite ghost replied, playing off the nickname Nicholas had amongst the students and laughing heartily at his own joke.

"I do believe you could make an exception for him, though, if you wanted," Minerva replied, quickly coming to Nicholas' defense. She had always thought it cruel of the others to taunt him about the circumstances surrounding his death. "He could participate in a few of the activities, I'm sure, and the rest which would require him to remove his head … well, those he could simply skip."

The ghost shimmered slightly, almost disappearing, before returning to his original state. "You should not speak of things which you know little or nothing about," he said, directing his comments solely to Minerva. "Enjoy your time here," he said, returning his gaze to Albus, then he floated away to join the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron by the dessert table.

"No wonder he lost his head," Minerva snorted. "If he was that curt and rude in real life as he is in death, I can see how someone would help him into the afterlife."

Albus gasped. "Now, Minerva, I'm sure he meant no disrespect. He's from a different era and no doubt was bound by the rules in life as he is now in death. Look, he seems to be having a good laugh with Peeves and the Fat Friar," Albus said, pointing to the annoying practical jokester.

"Yet another reason to find him disagreeable," she countered. "But we're not here for Peeves or Podmore. Let's find Nicholas so he will know we have arrived."

Albus and Minerva took the time to speak to the other ghosts- well those who weren't too busy to acknowledge their presence. Many of them were residents of the castle, though a few were friends of Nicholas or guests of other attendees. Even Professor Cuthbert Binns was there, though sitting in a chair chattering on to a poor wizard who appeared to have lost both ears. The atmosphere of the party was one of gloom and despair, though a few of the guests tried to cheer up the party.

As they neared the banquet table, Minerva felt her stomach give a strong lurch, and she had to swallow very hard three or four times to keep down her supper. "Can we please move to the other side of the room? The smell …"

Albus tucked her arm through his and quickly guided her across the room. "There, that should be a little better. Are you sure you wish to remain?"

"Ah, Nicholas! We have been looking for you all evening," Minerva announced, ignoring Albus' question.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall. I'm so pleased you came. Podmore said you were here, but I couldn't tell if he was merely teasing me or speaking truth. With him, it can be hard to tell when he's in one of his moods."

Minerva started to comment, but Albus gave her arm a squeeze and answered for them both. "This time, it was truth. We arrived a few moments ago and have been mingling with your other guests. It looks like a good turnout. I'm pleased for you."

"So am I. This is my 478th Deathday. Not a milestone but I believe each passing year should be marked with some occasion, whether large or small. Same thing with the living, too. Each year should be regarded as a triumph over nature and circumstances. Pity I didn't do more celebrating when I walked among the living."

"Perhaps, but now you have the good fortune to make up for all that time."

"True, true! I hope you've found your way to the banquet table. I asked the elves to put a few things there for you to eat. I trust you found them." 

Minerva was quick to answer. "We just left the Great Hall so we're stuffed, I'm afraid. But it was a lovely gesture. I'm sure the elves went to a great deal of effort for your party. I couldn't eat another morsel, though," she laughed, praying the ghost would buy her tale.

Nicholas grinned. "Yes, they were most pleasant. Since Professor Dumbledore took over as Headmaster, I've noticed a change in their behavior. They seem more eager to help those of us who require their assistance."

Minerva stood a lighter straighter and smiled as she stole a glance at Albus. "Yes, he has a way of making things better for everyone." Nicholas agreed and the conversation flowed easily from there until Minerva announced that she wasn't feeling all that well.

"I hate to cut our time at your party so short, but I'm afraid I need to retire to my rooms. It's been a long day," she said, trying to sound convincing.

Albus quickly picked up on her signal and began to agree. "Indeed it has, and you are looking a bit flushed. I'd better escort you to your rooms." He looped her arm through his and gave her hand a pat. "Sir Nicholas, thank you once again for inviting us to your party. It was a pleasure to be included and we wish you a wonderful evening."

Nicholas thanked them and bid them a pleasant rest of their evening, expressing his desire for Minerva to have a speedy recovery.

"I'm sure I will, Sir Nicholas. I'm in good hands and will no doubt be feeling much better very soon," she added, before they slipped out of the party and began the ascent to the upper levels of the castle.

Once they were clearly out of range of the party, Minerva couldn't hold it in any longer. "I have to go to my rooms and get a fresh change of clothes. I can still smell that food on me, and I'm afraid it's going to make me ill."

"We can't have that, my dear. Why don't we simply go to my rooms, instead? You have nightgowns there, though I highly doubt you'll need one this evening" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. "We can take a nice, hot shower together, then slip into bed afterwards."

Minerva stopped and drew him into a dark corridor, pressing him against the wall and kissing him soundly. "And this is why you're considered the greatest wizard of the modern times, to quote a famous Chocolate Frog Card."

Albus' arms were around her waist and he swiftly whirled her around so that she was now pressed against the wall. "I do believe your Chocolate Frog Card would have to make mention of your great powers of seduction, m'lady."

She pressed her hips against his and rolled them, earning her an approving moan from his lips. "Let's go see about that shower, and we'll test your hypothesis on just how good my powers of seduction can be."

Taking the lesser-used corridors and even a few secret passageways, they arrived in Albus' chambers in half the time it normally would take them to travel the same distance. With thoughts of rotting foods and Deathday parties far from their minds, they spent the remainder of the evening celebrating life and all the beauty of it. Chocolate Frog Cards could wait until the following afternoon when they both decided to climb out of bed.

**A/N:** We are nearing the end of our journey with Albus and Minerva through their first year together. We hope you are still enjoying the story!


	8. Christmas and New Year's

**Christmas & New Year's**

Minerva sat on her favorite end of the couch with her feet curled beneath her and a Muggle book opened on her lap. She was supposed to be reading, but she found herself constantly distracted by the wizard sitting on the floor in front of her.

They had gone shopping in London that afternoon looking for a few Christmas gifts for her family and for Aberforth. The outing had proven successful, and Albus was now sitting in a sea of wrapping paper, ribbons, bows, and tags, humming happily to himself about decking halls and being jolly, which caused Minerva to shake her head and grin.

"You know, that'd be much faster and easier if you simply charmed the paper onto the packages," she commented while sending a spark from her wand to stoke the fire in the fireplace. The room was already rather warm, but not quite warm enough for her liking.

"True, but wrapping is part of the fun," he said as he struggled in vain to remove a particularly stubborn piece of tape from his fingertips. Minerva leaned over his shoulder and pulled the tape from his fingers, then banished it. "Thank you, my dear. This stuff is almost as sticky as Spello-tape, though not nearly as handy," he said, not really taking the time to look over his shoulder at her.

Minerva leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Would you like me to wrap the ones for my parents so you don't have to worry about catching your beard in the tape again?" She covered her mouth with her hand to hide the grin on her face and to keep the giggles at bay. It had taken Albus a full ten minutes to untangle himself the last time.

Albus' eyes were twinkling as he whirled around to see her desperately trying to hide her amusement. But he was even more surprised by the sight of her on his couch. Without any warning, he was on his knees in front of her and her arms were pinned at her sides. "You enjoyed that, didn't you," he asked, his voice soft but deep. "Perhaps I should punish you for finding amusement at my misfortune."

Minerva had just enough room to move her legs and to quickly wrap them around him, drawing him closer. "I wondered how long it would be before you realized I've been sitting here watching you with barely a stitch of clothing on for at least a half hour. I kept hoping you'd give up, especially after getting the tape caught in your beard, or at least turn around to speak to me. And you never once wondered why I kept stoking the fire when it was already warm in here?"

He leaned into her body a little further and began kissing a trail from her throat up to her ear. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me for my lack of attentiveness?" he whispered softly against the shell of her ear.

Shivers danced along her body, causing a delicious warmth to spread through her. "That depends on how apologetic you are," she purred and pressed herself against him. He gave a low growl and immediately scooped her into his arms, not releasing her until he reached the bed. The rest of the night was settled and the wrapping would wait until the next day.

The following morning, Minerva rolled onto her side and opened her eyes to watch the gently falling snow from the warmth of their bed. Albus was still sleeping, and in the stillness of the moment, she took a few minutes to truly appreciate how wonderful her life was now. She was being courted by the most handsome and most romantic wizard she'd ever encountered, and the way he made her feel with just one look was more than most wizards could do using their hands, lips, mouth … Albus was simply perfect for her.

This particular snowy day promised to be a memorable one for the happy couple. Albus had promised to take Minerva into the Forbidden Forest so they could choose a tree for his private rooms. It seemed odd calling them _his_ rooms when they both often referred to them as _their_ rooms, instead. She smiled to herself as she remembered the first time she'd slipped and claimed his rooms as hers as well. He had found it most endearing and had promised her that everything he had, he would gladly share with her, even his secret stash of sherbet lemons.

Minerva was snapped from the memory of that moment and the steamy ones that followed by a large wandering hand. He had cupped her breast and was gently starting to toy with her nipple while pressing his body against hers from behind. "Mmm, good morning, love," she said with a soft sigh of happiness.

"Indeed it is," he said, never ceasing his caresses. "Is it early, or dark because of the snow?" He raised up enough to begin softly planting feathery kisses to her bare shoulder and arm.

"The snow," she answered, pressing back against him and enjoying the feel of his warm body against hers.

"Good. Then we have time to start this morning properly, work up an appetite, enjoy a hot breakfast and shower, then go get our Christmas tree."

She rolled onto her back and threw her hands over her head, gripping the headboard and baring her body to his wandering eyes and hands. "Make it a hot lunch and you've got a deal, Headmaster."

He grinned and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Lunch, indeed!

It was well into the afternoon when Albus and Minerva bundled up to go outside in search of the perfect tree. They smiled and nodded at the students outside having a snowball fight and making use of the Charmed sleds.

"You really do spoil the children," Minerva said, watching a pair of Ravenclaw girls riding the sled back up the hill. "When I was little, I had to pull the sled back up the hill myself."

"Or have your father pull you up the hill," Albus added. "I've heard stories about your childhood and how doted upon you really were. Makes the magical charms placed on these sleds look positively primitive."

"You've been spending way too much time with Father," she scolded, though he could tell she meant no harm. "Before you know it, I won't have any secrets left."

"Good, then we can start creating a few secrets of our own." He gave her a wink and patted her hand as he led her towards the forest, where their ideal tree awaited.

For the first time in her life, Minerva was beginning to get a better grasp on the saying: you can't see the forest for the trees. All of the evergreens were starting to look the same to her, in shape, size, color … exactly the same. If she found one she liked, Albus would find something wrong with it. His choices, on the other hand, were grander in scale. She told him more than once that they didn't have enough ornaments to cover even a fraction of the tree, just in the front.

Sensing her growing frustration, and a little of his own, Albus suggested they stop in the clearing and rest with a thermos of tea he'd tucked safely into his outer robe. He led her to the spot they'd visited frequently over the summer, usually with a filled picnic basket and a blanket. They'd spent many lovely afternoons watching the clouds drift by overhead or curled up for an afternoon nap in the sunshine.

When they were settled and Minerva was happily sipping the warm tea, Albus asked her to describe the perfect tree. He listened with great interest as she closed her eyes and described it in full detail until he was able to see it in his own mind. As he finished his cup of tea, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "If you will accompany me, I believe we have a tree to find, and now that I know what you'd like, we should be successful this time."

Later that night, as the snow began to fall once more, even heavier than it had that morning, Albus and Minerva were enjoying a quiet evening, decorating their tree and listening to Christmas music on the wireless. The wall sconces were burning a little dimmer than usual, creating a romantic mood as they shared stories about ornaments being hung on the tree or favorite childhood memories of the holidays.

"Are you certain your parents won't mind us giving them a joint gift instead of me buying one on my own? I feel like I should be giving them something of my own choosing instead of adding my name to your gifts."

Minerva paused and looked at him very seriously. "Albus, that's nonsense. We chose the gifts together and they should be from both of us. We are a couple, and I'm sure they won't mind receiving joint gifts from us. Trust me," she said with a smile, hoping to alleviate his fears. She could see that she still didn't have him convinced. "You could always bring a nice bottle of wine to dinner, though I promise you it's not necessary. My parents aren't inviting anyone but us to Christmas Eve dinner, so it will be very relaxed." She crossed to his side and hugged him. "Besides, they both adore you so you have nothing to worry about. I don't know why you're so nervous about this dinner," she said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Our first Christmas with your family … I want it to be perfect." In truth, Albus was incredibly nervous about Christmas Eve dinner with her parents. He had something on his mind, and no matter how many times he rehearsed, it never sounded good enough.

"And it will be perfect as long as you relax and enjoy yourself. Trust me. We will be able to kick off our shoes, enjoy a delicious meal, and have plenty of laughs. You'll see." She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared him in the eyes, a smile curling about her lips. "Besides, I'm the one who should be worried. I've never had Christmas Day dinner with a man and his goats before," she said, no longer containing the giggle and causing Albus to laugh as well.

It was nearly midnight when Albus reluctantly walked Minerva back to her rooms. It seemed odd to him to leave her there all alone, though he fully understood that she also had duties to attend to during the school term. Still, his bed would seem much larger, and his rooms, cooler, without her presence. With a soft, lingering kiss to her lips, he bid her pleasant dreams, then returned to his own rooms.

Sitting in front of the Christmas tree with the lights blinking wildly, Albus sipped a cup of cocoa and thought over the past year and how wonderful, almost dreamlike, it had been. He reached into the pocket of his dressing gown and removed a small black velvet box that fit in the palm of his hand. His entire future could be summed up with this little box, but he had to make it through Christmas Eve first. He felt certain Minerva's father and mother would approve, but he was a man of traditions and respect, which meant he would follow his heart and do what he felt right. After that, everything else would fall into place … he hoped.

Christmas Eve arrived and the entire castle seemed to be humming and buzzing with excitement. The students who remained at school were excited, the house-elves had created a scrumptious breakfast, and even the staff seemed to be light-hearted and joyful. Albus couldn't imagine a better start to the day, despite his nervous state.

Minerva had sensed a shift in Albus' moods as Christmas Eve drew closer. She assumed it was just a silly case of nerves because they were spending part of the day with her parents before returning to the school. However, she wasn't exactly sure why that would cause him any anxiety. He'd met them both on several occasions, and the trio had hit it off famously. Pushing those thoughts from her mind and deciding not to pester Albus with endless questions, she decided to let it go. After all, she knew her parents loved Albus and that Albus loved them, so it would all work out at the end of the day.

With an old bottle of wine in his hand and the packages tucked safely into a Charmed bag for easier carrying, Albus met Minerva in her rooms. "I thought we could Floo since it's chilly out this evening and they're calling for more snow. I know the children will be happy to have fresh snow for their Christmas adventures tomorrow," he teased as he entered Minerva's private rooms.

"I was hoping we'd get another snowfall, not that I intend to venture outside to play in it, mind you. But it's very nice to cuddle with you and watch it falling and the only lights in the room coming from our tree."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here and start our evening a little earlier?" he asked, though knowing the answer already.

"Absolutely not! I've been looking forward to some of Mother's cooking for days, and call me silly, but I am anxious to see what I'm getting from them this year. They've been to some very exciting places, and there's no telling what they've brought back for me … for us," she amended quickly.

Albus shook his head. "Perhaps they finally found a complete set of Chocolate Frog Cards for you, love. Wouldn't that be nice? Or perhaps a nice picnic basket for you to use in the summer?" The twinkle in his eyes seemed more pronounced this evening, and his smile seemed a little broader.

"While those things are lovely, I already have them and wouldn't dream of replacing them for any reason." She stopped and looked at him seriously. "I hope you weren't implying that I don't appreciate the gifts you've given me. I cherish each and every one of them."

"No, no, sweetheart. I was only attempting to be amusing. I see how carefully you handle the cards, and how much the basket means to you. I would never think you didn't appreciate them or anything else I've given you." He kissed her softly, then once more for good measure. "If we don't leave, we're going to be late, and I don't want to have to explain to your father or mother, for that matter, that we're late because we were distracted." His cheeks flushed a little as his mind filled with images from other evenings.

Minerva smiled and reached up to caress his cheek. "My dear, sweet Albus. Whatever did I do without you before?" She brushed her thumb across his lips to remove the faint traces of her lipstick, then looped her arm through his. "Got the presents and the wine?" He nodded and patted his outer robe. "Then, off to dinner we go."

The moment they stepped through the fireplace, they were greeted with warm hugs and smiles. "We were beginning to wonder if we had the wrong date," her father teased, shaking Albus' hand vigorously. "I tried to tell Athena that you two were probably busy wrapping all our presents," he said, getting a disapproving look from his wife. "I'm kidding, of course," he said with a wink directed at Minerva.

"We thought we'd give you extra time to finish wrapping our loot," Minerva answered, giving her father a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What she means is that she's excited to see what you've bought her this year and …"

"And you too! I want to see what they think is an appropriate gift for Albus Dumbledore, the wizard their daughter loves," Minerva said, placing one hand on her hip and looking directly at Albus with a grin.

Albus felt his cheeks begin to burn from the blush that infused them.

Athena shook her head and laughed. "Hush, all of you! There are plenty of gifts for everyone, and I'm sure I chose well for each of you. And if you don't like what you're given, you're welcome to return it or Transfigure it into something else," Athena announced with a large grin. "However, I highly doubt you'll want to do that with this year's gifts."

Harold burst into laughter and kissed Athena's cheek. "Drinks? How about a glass of wine before dinner? I think there's a few more minutes left before it's ready; am I right?"

Athena looked at the mantle clock. "We have time for one glass, and what we don't finish, we can take to the table with us."

"Ah, speaking of wine," Albus started as he reached into his pocket and produced a bottle of red wine, well over one hundred years old. "An old vintage from my private cellar. I thought tonight would be the perfect evening to share it with family." He felt Minerva tighten her fingers around his arm and when he turned to face her, he could see she was very proud of his remarks.

Harold accepted the bottle of wine and read the label carefully. "Sure you want to open this with us? It's very rare and no doubt should be saved for a special occasion." Athena reached out and took the bottle, inspecting the label for herself.

"Absolutely sure. This is the perfect night for a celebration, and I would enjoy it even more sharing it with Minerva's family," he said, casting a subtle glance in her direction.

"Very well. Thank you very much, Albus, for sharing it with us. Athena, would you and Minerva care to get the glasses from the kitchen? Albus and I will wait here for you, love." When Minerva and Athena left, both chattering rather excitedly, Harold turned and fixed Albus with a stern look, one he'd seen cross Minerva's face on occasion. "Out with it, my boy, and be quick about it."

"Sir? I'm sorry. Did I do or say something to upset you?" Albus suddenly felt very worried and his hand instinctively clutched around the velvet box in his pocket.

"The ring, Albus. Let me see the ring you're planning on giving my baby girl this Christmas." Harold could tell he'd stunned Albus into silence, and it amused him. "Come now! You didn't bring a wine as old as that just to share with us on Christmas Eve," he chuckled. "That's the sort of vintage you bring to ask a girl's father for her hand in marriage ... unless I am sorely mistaken, in which case I sincerely apologize."

Albus took a steadying breath and finally released it slowly. "I was going to speak to you after dinner ... ask for her hand properly," he said, producing the box in the palm of his hand. "She has no idea. At least, I don't think she does. I haven't mentioned anything about a wedding or ring shopping."

Harold gently lifted the lid and looked at the elegant ring which would soon adorn his daughter's finger. "It's stunning, Albus. I can tell from the look of it that you know my Minerva very well. Simple, yet elegant. Timeless and yet traditional, in the best sense of the word, of course. She's going to love it, and you, for many years to come." He returned the box to Albus and quickly tried to wipe a small tear from his eye. "You have our blessing, son."

"But, shouldn't I speak to Athena as well? I'd like her opinion on the matter, as well as the ring. That's not to say I doubt your appraisal, but ... "

"Yes, yes, a mother's opinion, too," he teased. "I understand. I did the same thing to Athena's parents. Took me weeks to choose the perfect ring, and then I was completely convinced that I had chosen poorly until her mother put me at ease. It turns out, she was right. I've often tried to upgrade the diamond, buy her a new ring, but she insists on wearing the original. She says when you have perfection, there's no need to look elsewhere for a poor substitute."

"Aye, that I do," Athena said, giving her husband an odd look. "That's why I'm still married to you," she teased. "Now, shall we uncork this bottle and toast to Christmas? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

The foursome had only managed to finish one glass of wine before a small hourglass magically appeared in front of Athena. "Ah, looks like dinner is ready." She snapped her fingers and the small hourglass disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Minerva, would you and Albus please go charm things to the table. I need to check on something and I'll be right behind you."

Albus and Minerva took their glasses and the wine bottle to the kitchen while Athena put her hand on Harold's arm to keep him back for a moment longer. "What was all that business about my wedding ring? That was what you were talking about, wasn't it?"

Harold chuckled. "You don't miss a thing, do you lass?" He kissed her lightly on the lips. "With your approval, it would seem that our daughter is to become engaged this Christmas, unless she chooses not to marry the wizard currently in our kitchen," he laughed. "Asked me for her hand, in a round about way, though that was my fault. I took one look at the label on that wine bottle and knew something was going on. I practically startled the man, I'm afraid, though that was not my intention. I only wanted to see the ring before you two returned."

"Harold McGonagall! I hope you apologized for that." When he nodded, she smiled. "Good, and how did the ring look to you? Something nice?"

Harold wrapped his arm around her waist and began to escort her to the dining room. "It's perfect, but he'd like your opinion and blessing as well. That's how we came to discuss your ring and what you're forever telling me." He paused at the entrance to the dining room and pointed above them where a sprig of mistletoe magically appeared. Slowly, he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss, only to have it broken by the sound of Minerva clearing her throat.

"If you two can pull apart for a little while, dinner is ready and I'm starving!"

Dinner was lovely and when it was time for dessert, Albus volunteered to help Athena in the kitchen, giving them a few stolen moments alone.

"I know we don't have much time, but I wanted to show you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box containing the engagement ring. When Athena opened it, she gasped softly and grinned. It was a perfect round-cut diamond shimmering brightly in a band of gold.

"Albus, it's beautiful, and I think Minerva is going to cherish it always. When are you planning to ask her?"

"With your permission and Harold's, I thought sometime before New Year's Day, when the timing was perfect," he said with a grin.

She closed the box and handed it back to him, along with a kiss to his cheek. "I expect an owl or a fire call as soon as possible afterwards. It'll kill me to keep this a secret for long, but I swear not to breathe a word of it to Minerva." She hugged him tightly. "Welcome to the family. Oh and Albus, I expect grandchildren," she teased.

It was well past midnight when Albus and Minerva collapsed in bed. The evening had been wonderful, with lots of food, wine, and laughs. Once more, Albus admired the brightly colored robes and matching hat he'd received from Harold and Athena. "Are you sure you didn't guide your mother towards these? They're perfect in style and fit."

"I swear to you, I had nothing to do with those robes, especially the color. I am very glad you like them, though, sweetheart. And it was very clear to them from the expression on your face."

"And the books! I usually get some sort of book for Christmas, but these are very old, indeed, and rare to boot! They really outdid themselves. I really don't deserve them."

"Nonsense, Albus," Minerva said with a yawn. "And if that's truly how you feel, I can send the gifts I bought for you back to the store after Christmas. I'm sure you won't mind," she said, trying to sound serious.

He shifted in bed and looked at her in the darkness. "On the contrary! If you sent my gifts back, I'd feel obliged to return your gifts, and I have no intentions of doing that at all. Besides, some of mine can't be returned."

"Got 'em in the discount bin at Honeydukes, did you?" She was fighting really hard, now, to contain her amusement at her own joke.

He reached out and began to tickle her until she cried for mercy. "You just wait and see what you're getting from me this year. Discount Honeydukes, indeed! I'll have you know I bought the freshest batch of Chocolate Frogs from you that money could buy."

"Suppose we'll have to wait and see, then. Besides, if we don't go to sleep, Father Christmas can't visit, and I, for one, have been a very good girl this year."

"You mean a very naughty girl," he replied as he began to nibble her ear and his hand began to wander over her body, eliciting a soft moan from her.

"Well ... good is a very subjective term, isn't it?" she moaned, pressing against him and losing herself in his arms. It would be well towards morning before they finally succumbed to sleep

Christmas Day was a flurry of activity for the happy couple. After opening one gift each before breakfast, they made their way downstairs to enjoy a hearty breakfast with everyone who was also staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. The children seemed especially happy as they eagerly showcased their special gifts to one another and enjoyed the waffles, pancakes, scones, and other sugary items the elves had taken special care to prepare for breakfast.

After breakfast, Albus reminded the staff that he and Minerva would be joining his brother for the remainder of the day. He had instructed Donovan, his Deputy Headmaster, to handle all matters until he received word otherwise. If things went smoothly for Albus, he and Minerva would have much to celebrate this evening and no doubt would be making another trip to see the McGonagalls.

Donovan assured Albus that Hogwarts would be in good hands and not to worry. He had no intentions of going anywhere and would most likely enjoy the rest of the day with a new book he'd received for Christmas from his brother in Wales.

After gathering the few items they'd need for the day, Albus and Minerva bundled up warmly and set off for the walk to Hogsmeade. It was a beautiful day as the sun peeked through the grey clouds occasionally to sparkle on the freshly fallen snow. Children were playing, and the sound of their laughter caused Albus to laugh along with them. It was truly one of the best Christmases he could remember.

At the end of the day, Minerva had to agree with Albus' assessment of the season. It had been an exceptional Christmas season for her in so many ways. She had been able to spend it with her family and the man she loved. She had been accepted into his family with open arms as well. Even Aberforth's goats seemed to love her, though she had seriously thought Aberforth was teasing when he presented her with her very own goat. As she dressed for bed that evening, she and Albus shared a hearty laugh about it.

"I tried to warn you, but you thought I was pulling your pretty, long leg, didn't you?" Albus asked as he sat on the side of the bed to remove his boots and socks.

"Well, who wouldn't? It's one thing to get a puppy or a kitten for Christmas. But a goat? I'm just thankful he agreed to keep her there for me, but I assume this means I'll need to visit her on a regular basis or he'll think I don't care for Abigail."

"I believe it's just his way of having you visit him more often. He really does like you, my dear, and you're a breath of fresh air for both of us, though obviously in very different ways," he said, pressing his lips to the side of her neck.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing him into her embrace. "While he's a lovely wizard, very kind and considerate, generous to a fault, and has a special way with animals, I still say I fell in love with the only Dumbledore for me."

Albus hadn't quite planned it this way, but the moment felt perfect, almost too perfect. He dropped to his knees, settling himself between her legs and took both of her hands in his. "Minerva McGonagall, I love you very much and you honor me with your love and presence in my life."

She slipped her hand out of his and caressed his cheek. "I love you, too, Albus. You have made me incredibly happy, and this has been the best year of my life." She leaned down and captured his lips with hers in a heated kiss, letting it progress naturally, slowly and until they both pulled apart for air.

"In that case," he said, reaching into his pocket and handing her one last gift, "I hope you will accept this gift and cherish it always." Minerva inhaled sharply as she saw the little box in his palm. "You must open the little card, first, though, please," he said, his voice shaking only slightly despite being a bundle of nerves.

Minerva's heart was pounding in her chest as she reached out and took the small envelope, gently breaking the seal and removing the contents. It was a Chocolate Frog Card, but truly a one of a kind. "It's ... us! Albus, how did you ... we're on a Chocolate Frog Card together," she gasped.

"Turn over the card and read the back, please." His eyes twinkled and he was smiling as he watched her.

Albus & Minerva Dumbledore

It started with a kiss

on New Year's Eve.

It carried them through

Valentine's Day and beyond.

Summer days and nights

Conversations about everything

or nothing at all

Until one day

He made her his wife!

With tears in her eyes, Minerva looked up to see Albus still kneeling before her with a beautiful ring in a velvet box. "Would you, Minerva, make my favorite Chocolate Frog Card come true? Please, will you marry me?"

She offered him her left hand and watched as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Of course I will, Albus." Gently, she placed the Chocolate Frog Card on her dressing table and slipped to her knees with him, kissing him until they were both rendered breathless. When they broke apart, Albus scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently and making love to her until well into the following day.

It was nearly dinnertime when Albus and Minerva decided to shower and dress so they could visit her parents. Minerva was incredibly excited and wanted to share her happy news with her parents. Albus had told her how he'd been startled by her father and then consoled by her mother in the kitchen. She couldn't wait to thank them for putting his mind at ease and giving them their blessing.

As they stepped through the fireplace and into the McGonagall living room, Athena jumped up and immediately wrapped her daughter in a fierce embrace as Harold congratulated Albus. "Well done, my boy. Looks like everything turned out well in the end, as we all knew it would," he said with a wink.

Athena turned her attention to Albus and soon he was wrapped in her arms, having the very breath squeezed out of him. "Thank you. Minerva wanted to tell you in person, and I can't deny her anything," he said with a softness to his voice.

Over tea and biscuits, the conversation focused on the wedding. Minerva hadn't given it much thought, and she certainly hadn't discussed the idea with Albus, but there would be time later for finalizing plans. "I really want to get married on New Year's Eve," she said, stealing a glance in Albus' direction. "That was the night of our first kiss, and it holds a special place in my heart."

Albus took her hand and brought it to his lips, his eyes locked with hers. "Very well, my dear. We'll plan a wedding for next New Year's Eve. That will give us plenty of time to plan and invite those you'd like to attend. I'm sure I can wait a year as long as you're by my side."

Minerva smile and shook her head. "No, sweetheart. This New Year's Eve. I don't need a lot of frilly decorations, a big wedding party, or even a fancy set of white dress robes. All I need ... all I want ... is to be married next week with our family and a few close friends to celebrate with us. What do you say?" She paused, realizing she was putting him on the spot in front of her parents "Tell you what, why don't we discuss this when we get home and we can just focus on enjoying the day, hmm?"

He couldn't believe his luck. The most amazing woman in the world couldn't wait to be married to him, and once again, she was willing to sacrifice her wants and desires to accommodate his as well. "No, if you can pull together the wedding of your dreams, I can certainly arrange a honeymoon," he teased. "If next week is what you want, there's nothing more that needs to be said."

The following week, at the stroke of midnight, Albus and Minerva were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore in front of their family and friends. Later that evening, as they lay utterly exhausted from their lovemaking, Albus asked Minerva if she was truly happy with their wedding.

"Mother always says: when you have perfection, there's no need to look for a poor substitute." She kissed him softly on the lips and snuggled into his side. "I found my perfection in you, and I knew, no matter how hard I looked, anyone else would be a poor substitute."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. "Kissing you last New Year's Eve was the best impulse I've ever had. And I haven't regretted one day of it since. I love you, Mrs. Dumbledore."

She kissed him soundly on the lips and smiled. "I love you, too, Mr. Dumbledore. Now my Chocolate Frog collection is truly complete!"

**The End.**

**A/N:** Well, folks, that's the end of our little story. We hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. A special thanks goes out to each and every one of you who took the time to review the story. It may seem like such a simple and often meaningless task to comment on a story, but it really does encourage the writer to strive harder to please the audience, and it gives us the motivation to continue with the storyline when we sometimes feel it's all for naught. And last, but certainly not least, a HUGE THANK YOU to MMADfan for helping us polish the chapters with her keen eyes and grasp of the grammar pitfalls that sometimes snag us. We truly appreciate all your hard work on our behalf!


	9. Epilogue

**A/N:** Because we were asked by so many people (both here and elsewhere) for an epilogue, we tried to accommodate! We sincerely appreciate everyone who read and reviewed the story, and we hope you will enjoy the epilogue. Thanks to MMADfan for betaing the story for us! And now ... on with the chapter:

**EPILOGUE**

"Not going to bed without me tonight, are you?" he teased. But upon seeing her exasperated expression, he quickly tried to make amends. "Still pondering over the choices, my dear? You know, we don't have to decide anything tonight, this week, or even this month. There's still plenty of time," he said, climbing onto the bed with her and drawing her into his arms.

Minerva readily accepted the comfort he was offering, and closed her eyes as she snuggled into his embrace. "I know that, but I thought it would be easy to at least eliminate something from the group." She sighed heavily. "It would have been much simpler if you'd just told me where we were going instead of laying the world at my feet."

He chuckled, softly at first, then began to shake from trying to hold in his laughter. Before long, Minerva, too, was laughing so hard, she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, blame it on your poor old husband who thought he was giving his loving wife the perfect gift for their anniversary. Whatever was I thinking?" He was trying to sound serious, but it was hard since they were both having a good laugh about it.

"How silly of me? Tell you what ... why don't you surprise me and you choose?" She had tried this tactic on more than one occasion but his response was always the same_._

"I am merely a pawn in your chess game, my queen. It is for you to decide our fate."

"Yes, well how lovely for you. Perhaps I should decide on some place Muggle so that we'll be forced to dress as they do. I know how much you love those trousers the men wear," she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"But you look so handsome in them, Albus," she said, trying to sound innocent and sweet. "The way the trousers mold around your arse and the ease with which I can see how I'm affecting other bits of you ... mmm, it's getting warm in here," she said with a purr.

He took her hand in his and kissed it softly before drawing her index finger between his lips and giving it a little suckle. "Yes, it is, but we have a mess on the bed and you have rounds to make in one half hour." He tilted her face up to his and kissed her softly on the lips. "However, I promise to have the clutter removed from the bed, the sheets turned down, a glass of wine in my hand for you, and a bathtub of hot water waiting when you get back. How's that sound?"

Minerva reached up and caressed his cheek. "Sounds like a little slice of heaven. Thank you. Right now, though, I'd like to stay right where I am until I have to leave."

He pressed his lips to her temple and tightened his arms around her. "I think that can be arranged, with ease, my dear, with ease."

Minerva's lips were still tingling as she shut the door to their rooms so she could start her turn at the nightly rounds. Their pleasant cuddling had somehow turned into a bit of a snogging session, and now the parts of her body that were humming with pleasure outnumbered the ones that were not. And on top of it all, she was starting her rounds late. Still, she wouldn't have changed any of it. She loved Albus, and she particularly loved being loved by Albus. The man could do amazing things with his lips and fingers. Even his eyes, focused on her so completely, could make her weak in the knees. And thinking about it all again was making her weak in the knees, which certainly wasn't going to help her rounds go faster.

She instead decided to focus on the brochures. There were so many of them. What should one do for their twenty-fifth anniversary? Was Italy better than Switzerland? Should they travel to South America where there were many historical magical sites to behold? Perhaps Paris would be best as it was close to home. They'd been there several times, but she'd always enjoyed each trip. Then again, she enjoyed any trip that involved Albus. They weren't the traveling sort, choosing to stay home together if possible, but each time they went on holiday, she had a wonderful time.

Celebrating twenty-five years should be special, or so she'd been told. Her mother and Poppy both agreed that they should celebrate and do something exciting. Poppy had practically had heart palpitations when Minerva had secretly confessed she'd rather just stay home. Why did momentous events have to be surrounded by pomp and circumstance, or at the very least, extravagance? Why couldn't the special moments be celebrated quietly with those who mattered most?

Giving a soft sigh, Minerva shook her head to clear it. She would need to choose someplace to go. She didn't want to disappoint Albus, and he'd been so enthusiastic when presenting the brochures to her. Maybe if she stopped worrying about all the possibilities, the perfect place would come to her. However, before any place had a chance to come to mind, Minerva heard hushed voices coming from one of the cupboards down the hall.

Minerva never enjoyed finding students out and about when they were supposed to be in their dormitories for the night. She particularly did not enjoy finding them in cupboards, where the likelihood of seeing them in various states of indecency increased. But she had come to realize that as summer drew closer, the lovesick saw the coming break as a void during which they would never see their beloved. Ridiculous mostly, but the young were predisposed to such emotional thoughts. So, making sure her boots were quite audible on the stone corridor, Minerva marched up to the door and flung it open.

"Bloody hell!"

Minerva clutched her heart as she stumbled backward. A rather white and hairy arse was speedily being shoved into a pair of trousers. Obviously this was not a couple of students as she had assumed. The expletive had been issued by a deep, gruff voice, presumably the owner of the arse and trousers. It took Minerva a moment to recover enough to address the site before her, speaking just after the sound of a zipper closing filled the air.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh thank goodness! I'm so glad it's you," said a feminine voice, an all-too-familiar feminine voice.

"Poppy?" Minerva craned her neck to get a view of her friend. Poppy was leaning against the back wall straightening her skirt, her usually neat bun in disarray, and a pink tinge to her face. She seemed to be avoiding Minerva's eyes. Minerva backed away from the door to allow the couple to exit the small space they were currently trapped in.

"I'm afraid Alastor and I didn't quite make it to the door," Poppy said in a breathy voice as she stepped out.

"Yes, I can see that."

"He's going to be on an extended assignment, so he stopped in to say goodbye. I wanted to give him a proper send off." Poppy was straightening her hair as she said this, but stopped to give a warm smile to the Auror beside her.

"In a cupboard?"

"No, I took care of that before the cupboard."

Minerva felt her cheeks flush at that pronouncement, and she noticed Alastor was looking at his boots as if they were the most interesting things in the world. However, that didn't stop him from announcing that he thought it was time for him to leave. Minerva wished him a safe trip from her and Albus, and Poppy gave him a send off that made Minerva turn away. She certainly didn't want that sight visiting her dreams. Only when she heard Alastor's boots receding did she turn back around to see Poppy staring after her lover.

"You are very lucky that Albus is able to stay at the castle so much of the time. I worry when Alastor goes on assignment. He seems to be gone so frequently these days."

Minerva put an arm around Poppy's shoulders and squeezed. After a few moments, she suggested they return to Poppy's rooms for some tea. Albus, her bath, and those brochures would have to wait.

With Minerva on rounds, Albus set about to take care of the few things he'd promised to have done while she was away. His first priority was to remove the cause of her apparent stress and frustration, which just happened to be the numerous brochures now littering their bed and even the floor. He smiled to himself as he bent to pick up the ones that had been pushed from the bed. Minerva certainly was an amazing kisser, and he could so easily be drawn into her embrace and warmth, forgetting everything around them for as long as she'd allow. Unfortunately, their timing had been a bit off this evening, and she'd had to part rather hastily to start her rounds.

He took a moment to look at each of the brochures before adding it to his growing stack on the bedside table. Every one of the destinations looked enchanting, some place he might like to visit at some point in time1—or revisit, as the case may be1—but nothing really called to his heart. In truth, he had only stopped by the travel office to get some ideas, but had been easily overwhelmed by the choices. Rather than bringing Minerva to Muggle London and having her sort through the dozens of choices, he thought he'd be nice and bring the world to her. He sighed softly. If he'd known it was going to be so hard for her to choose, though, he would have only brought home the ones that might be most appealing to her.

With all the little pamphlets tucked away neatly inside the bedside table drawer, he turned his attention to the bed. They had managed to make a little bit of a mess of it, but he wasn't going to complain. He chuckled softly as he remembered Minerva swearing softly in his ear as the mantle clock chimed the hour and she realized she was late. She had left him in something of an uncomfortable state, but duty beckoned and she was never one to shirk her responsibilities. However, in hindsight, her departure would allow him a little time to create a more relaxing atmosphere for her1—more relaxing than the one he saw when he first entered their bedroom at least.

With fresh sheets on the bed, the covers turned down and the pillows fluffed, Albus called for their house-elf, Daisy, and asked that she bring up a bottle of their private reserves and maybe a nice cheese as a small snack. A nice red wine, cheese, and some candles should go a long way towards promoting their continued amorous activities once Minerva returned. Of course, he had also promised her a hot bath, but he'd wait a little before running the water in the bathtub.

After seeing that everything was to his liking, Albus realized he had a little bit of time on his hands, so he sat down in his favorite chintz chair by the fireplace and started to read. Chapter after chapter, page after page passed until something in the back of Albus' mind started nipping at his memory, causing him to lose his concentration. He withdrew his pocket watch and was shocked to see the time. Minerva should have been back an hour ago, unless she caught someone out of bed. He sighed softly. That would mean a night of detentions at some point, and she was never happy with those, especially if the offending students turned out to be her cubs. Deciding he would give her another few minutes before asking Daisy to find her in the castle, he went into the bathroom to start her bubble bath.

He'd just turned off the tap and cast a charm on the water to help it retain its warmth when he heard their bedroom door open and close with a soft click.

"Albus? I'm back," she said softly, before sitting down on the small bench at the foot of their bed to remove her boots.

He stuck his head out of the bathroom and smiled with relief. "I was beginning to grow worried. I'm assuming you ran into a bit of late night mischief-making or canoodling by some of our lovelorn charges."

Minerva gave an uncharacteristic snort and shook her head. "If only! I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my mind, unless you're kind enough to _Obliviate_ me," she said with a shudder.

Albus' brows wrinkled as he silently asked the question begging to be answered. He knelt at her feet and began to run his hands up her left leg, gently rolling down her stocking and massaging her calf as he waited for more of an answer.

Minerva closed her eyes and sighed softly, letting her body relax under his touch. "Seems Alastor has been called away on a mission and he stopped by to tell Poppy."

"Ah, that was nice. I hope he won't be gone for too long this time." Albus took a few seconds to gently massage each of her toes before moving on to the right leg and continuing.

"The way those two were going at it, you'd think it was a life sentence in Azkaban! Honestly … in a cupboard, Albus. I thought it was a set of students out of bed. But, oh no! It was Alastor and Poppy … in the cupboard. I will never look at him the same way, I swear."

Albus raised up on his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, his thumbs rubbing her sides gently. "What on earth did you see? I mean, aside from them apparently sharing some passionate kisses in a cupboard? Highly uncomfortable place for a romantic interlude, I'd think," he said, his mind suddenly deviating from the conversation for a bit of rambling on its own.

"I saw his bottom, Albus. I literally flung open the door and caught them in mid … Albus, I have never been more embarrassed. Seeing students in varying states of disarray is one thing, but to see your best friend and her lover." She shuddered. "I opened the door, thinking I was about to catch some students, but all I saw was Alastor's arse before I heard him swear and I took a step back. They both seemed rather shaken, obviously, but damn it, that's what locking spells are for, or silencing charms at the very least," she grumbled.

"Yes, those have been handy for us from time to time, haven't they, my dear?" he teased. He could obviously see the humor in the situation, having not experienced it first hand, but the slap on his shoulder from Minerva was enough to wipe the smirk from his face.

"It's not funny, Albus. If I were Poppy, I would have been mortified, even though all her bits were covered, thankfully."

Albus leaned up and kissed Minerva softly on the lips to silence her, then let his lips begin to trail sensually along her neck. As he continued to kiss her, in the hopes of calming her and banishing those images from her mind, his deft fingers began to work on removing her robes. "You have a lovely bubble bath waiting," he said as he nibbled on her left earlobe. "When you're done, there is wine and cheese … and me, of course," he teased.

"Oh, no! After teasing me earlier and then starting it all over again, you're coming with me … literally," she said, trying to sound serious but not able to contain her laughter at her own pun.

It was well past midnight before they finally put out the last remaining candle and settled down for a good sleep. They were both sated and had much more pleasant things to dream about than Alastor and Poppy and their compromising position or the travel brochures.

Over a week had passed since the night of Minerva's rounds, and Albus found himself missing his wife. She had been very busy of late, and he finally decided to take matters into his own hands. Smiling to himself, he walked down the hall, a basket dangling from his arm. The aroma of ginger newts and steaming tea floated up to him. It was the middle of the afternoon, and the halls were quiet as classes were in session. However, Minerva's schedule was free during this period, and Albus had every intention of surprising her with a little break from her usual routine. He quietly eased open the door and gazed upon his beloved. Minerva's head was bent over her desk, a quill poised above a piece of parchment. A look of intense concentration was accented by a frown as she made striking marks with her quill.

"What poor students bear your wrath?" Albus inquired as he made his way into the room.

Minerva looked up and smiled at him, a gesture that always caused a budding warmth in his chest. "No student, luckily, only a list. To what do I owe the honor of a visit from our esteemed Headmaster?"

He chuckled at her remark as he reached the front of the room. "Your esteemed Headmaster was hoping you might break for a spot of tea … and possibly some of your favorite ginger newts."

Minerva was out of her seat almost before he finished. "Oh, Albus, you shouldn't have."

"But you won't stop me," Albus teased. "Come, sit and relax."

Albus took the nearest desk and chairs and Transfigured something of proper size and comfort for them. He also shot a spell at the door to lock it and ward off unexpected visitors. He pulled out Minerva's chair for her and then began to unload the basket. He glanced at his wife under the guise of setting things up and noticed she appeared rather tired. She'd been putting in some extra hours and seemed to be more on edge of late.

"So, what is this list that has you in such a state?" Albus asked as he took his own seat.

Minerva took her time pouring their tea and serving herself a couple of her favorite biscuits. "You'll be cross with me, but it's a list of pros and cons on places to go for our anniversary."

Albus frowned as he took a sip of the warm tea. "I'm not cross, just concerned. I wish I had not given you the brochures. I thought it would make things easier, but it has only added stress to the decision. I am truly sorry."

Minerva stood from her seat and quickly inserted herself onto his lap. "My dear Albus, your gesture was very kind. It's me. I feel so responsible for picking the perfect place for us to go. After all, it's not every day a witch gets to celebrate twenty-five years with the wizard she loves."

Minerva leaned down and kissed him gently on his lips. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the softness. When she leaned back, he looked at her. He saw her dark shining hair, her porcelain like skin, full, pink lips, and slender neck. All the features he loved and had grown used to gazing upon. But one feature was not as it normally appeared. Her beautiful green eyes were not happy. They were marred by worry, and Albus felt responsible. He wanted Minerva to enjoy their anniversary, and he thought letting her pick their destination would ensure her pleasure, but now he realized that certainly was not the case.

Albus came to a decision and smiled up at Minerva. "My intention with the brochures was to have you pick out the place you most wanted to go, while providing all of the options I thought you would enjoy."

"And it was very thoughtful," Minerva interrupted.

Albus held up his hand, placing a single finger upon her lips to silence her. "However, the task is an overwhelming one. There are so many wonderful places to visit and choosing one above all others may be impossible. How would you feel if I took over that task? I know you've narrowed down the decision, and you are, of course, welcome to choose our final destination if you would like, but I would be happy to take the task from you and spare you any distress it is causing, if you would permit me."

A bright smile broke out on his wife's face and the worry seemed to fall from her eyes. "Oh, Albus, that would be wonderful. I have narrowed down the list of places to just a handful, so I know I will be happy with whichever one you choose."

Albus smiled at the happiness that radiated from Minerva now that he was taking over the anniversary plans. He felt light himself for the decision, and chided himself for not thinking of it sooner. They embraced before Minerva extracted herself to finish her tea and biscuits. When they were finished, Minerva handed him her list, including a rather heated kiss with the transaction.

"I am a lucky witch to have captured your heart, Albus Dumbledore," Minerva said quietly as Albus reached the door to her classroom.

"Not nearly as lucky as I am, my dear," he said, looking at her with all the love he felt in his heart. "I love you and will see you after classes."

With that, Albus exited the room and headed to his office so he could look over the list she had given him. It was time to make some plans about how to proceed.

It was the last week of classes, and Albus had been working very hard on his idea for their anniversary outing, but he had hit a major stumbling block. In order for his plan to be successful, he was going to have to seek some help. Fortunately for him, he knew the perfect witch for the job, and felt he had a rather brilliant idea.

While Minerva was busy teaching her last class of the year before the students boarded the train and headed home for the holidays, Albus visited the infirmary. After being assured that the witch would keep his secrets, Albus laid out his plan for her, explaining only what he felt necessary for the first part of his plan to be successful.

"So, you will invite Minerva to London for the day, a witches' outing, if you will. Later that evening, you'll have premium seats for The Nutcracker. Minerva made a comment about seeing it when we were shopping in London, but she only mentioned it once. I'm not a huge fan of the ballet, you see. I prefer plays and a little bit of opera." He handed Poppy the two tickets in an envelope and grinned. "Meanwhile, I'm going to be working on my anniversary project, so keep her out as late as you'd like, though I will try to be back in our rooms by midnight."

Poppy looked at him with awe and excitement. "Albus, these seats must have cost a small fortune. Are you sure you don't want to take Minerva as part of your anniversary gift to her? I'm sure she'd enjoy going with you much more than she would me," Poppy said, being as sincere as possible, though secretly excited about seeing the ballet.

Albus shook his head and chuckled softly. "No. My Minerva would enjoy your company more than mine on this one, I'm afraid. She knows my feelings about the ballet and she would know I was only going to please her, getting very little enjoyment from it myself." He held up his hand to stop her from offering any additional arguments. "Please, consider it a gift from us for helping with our anniversary trip and for being such a wonderful friend."

Poppy smiled and nodded her head. "You don't have to give me expensive gifts for being your friend, but I sincerely thank you. I'll speak with Minerva at dinner about the tickets and the day in London. Is she supposed to know where I got the tickets?"

Albus shook his head. "I would prefer that she didn't, though I don't expect you to lie to her either. You may simply say they're a gift from a grateful friend. That should appease her curiosity ... for a bit at least," he said with a laugh. "Perhaps after all is said and done, we can confess to this little conversation."

After dinner, as Albus and Minerva were preparing for bed, Minerva kept going on and on about the wonderful friend Poppy had and the tickets. She had enthusiastically accepted the offer, and even as she brushed her teeth, she continued to talk about the ballet and how much they were going to enjoy the performance. Albus merely nodded and added innocent comments from time to time, all the while mentally planning his day and adding things to his mental list of things to do while they were away.

It was the day before New Year's Eve, and Albus rose early in order to have breakfast ready for Minerva. He had asked the elves to set up the table in their sitting room near the fireplace. He wanted to spend a little time with Minerva, and it would also help motivate him to leave as soon as she left with Poppy for their outing.

Breakfast had been met with great enthusiasm and delight. Minerva had enjoyed his little surprise, and they'd even had time to enjoy a little cuddle on the sofa before it was time to shower and dress for the day.

As soon as Poppy and Minerva left for London, Albus gathered a few things he'd recently purchased but secretly kept hidden. He was in for a long day, but he was certainly looking forward to it. Hopefully, the look on Minerva's face would be well worth his day of hard labor.

From the moment he'd taken over the arduous task of deciding on a place to take Minerva for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, he'd had nothing but trouble. He could now fully understand her frustration and sleepless nights over the matter. He knew, in his heart at least, that wherever he decided to take her, she would be happy, but none of the places felt right. His heart just wasn't happy. Fortunately, his mind kept coming back to one simple thought: home is where the heart is.

So, his idea had been born early one morning before the first rays of the sun had ever peeked over the mountain ridge. After a rather intense and vivid dream, Albus knew exactly what he needed to do and it would make their special day even more memorable. And that was what led him to this particular day and his tasks while Minerva enjoyed herself with her best friend.

Albus waited a few moments after Minerva and Poppy had Flooed to the Three Broomsticks before taking his leave, just in case they needed to return for something. When he was assured they were well on their way to a fun day, he called for Daisy and they walked to the gates, then Apparated to their little cottage.

It was certainly chilly inside the little house, but Daisy quickly went from room to room and started fires in the fireplaces while Albus cast warming charms in each room. Once they were comfortable, Albus took out a few bits of parchment and the brochures he'd placed inner robes and began to explain his plan to his very enthusiastic house-elf.

Together, they worked, blending their magic together to create the most amazing scenes inside the Dumbledore cottage. Each room was different, but they were all picturesque.

Surveying his work in the master bath, Albus grinned and nodded his head in delight. "Daisy, I think we should break for some tea and think about how to get the bedroom and kitchen to look and feel just right." The little elf nodded and popped into the kitchen to start the kettle while Albus followed and rummaged in the picnic basket for some biscuits and sandwiches.

It was late in the evening when Albus and Daisy returned to the castle. Both were exhausted but incredibly happy with the work they'd done. The little elf shooed Albus off in the direction of the shower while she went to the kitchen to get him a bowl of hearty stew before seeing to her own meal for the evening. As he was eating, Albus thought of something he'd forgotten. He would need to pack Minerva's clothes for the following week. If not, he'd have to confess his plan and that would certainly spoil the surprise. So, he ate rather quickly then tried to make a list of everything Minerva might need for a few nights at their cottage, and several appropriate outfits in case they decided to venture out among Muggles or even into the wizarding village.

He'd just finished with his list and tucked it safely into his book when Minerva arrived, looking tired but happy. As she undressed, she told Albus all about their day and the ballet. When she climbed into bed and slid into his arms, she began asking him about his day and what he'd done with it.

"I worked on the last details of our trip, and I'm happy to say that I'm nearly finished. I have only two more things to attend to before we can leave tomorrow, but those won't take me very long at all. In fact, I may give Daisy my list and have her do them for me while we're having breakfast." He was sure that if the house-elf had a list of things to pack, she would know more about which clothes Minerva would prefer and could do a better job of making sure everything was there. "So, I suggest we both get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for us."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist and tossed her leg over his as they lay in bed. "You are truly a man of mystery. In case I get so overwhelmed tomorrow and forget to say it … thank you for planning this trip for us. I'm sure it's going to be wonderful in every sense of the word." She leaned up and kissed him slowly but with passion, letting all her emotions flow through her lips.

The following day, after breakfast, Albus and Minerva dressed in their warmest cloaks and took a stroll across the grounds. As they neared the gates, Albus took her hand in his and led her beyond the Hogwarts wards. "Ready to take a little trip?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I thought you'd never ask. Are we Apparating or continuing on our walk? Maybe using a Portkey?"

"You ask too many questions. I have a little something for you before we go anywhere." He reached into his pocket and produced a small purple box in his hand and offered it to Minerva.

She gently took the small box from Albus' outstretched hand and questioned him with her eyes.

"Open it, then I'll explain," he answered softly. His heart was starting to beat in his chest as random thoughts began to swirl though his mind. What if she didn't like what he'd done? What if she had truly desired to go somewhere exotic so she could tell her friends all about it? Or what if he had chosen the places she'd least desired? Quickly, he banished those thoughts. No, he had to put his faith in Minerva and their love. He'd spent the last twenty-five years falling in love with her every day. There was no way he could have made those mistakes.

"Albus?" she asked, holding up a silk burgundy blindfold.

He reached out and took the blindfold from her hand and smiled. "Do you trust me, my love?"

"With my life and then some," was her honest reply, "but that doesn't answer the questions I have. Care to explain?"

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "We talked about doing something special for our anniversary, did we not? And this is all part of that special something. I hope, once we're there, you'll enjoy our anniversary trip."

She caressed his cheek and smiled softly. "I've told you countless times, the place is irrelevant. Spending time with you is what I want most. As long as we're together, what more could I want?"

He placed both hands on her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her passionately before turning her around. "Then allow me to whisk you away to our destination." He dropped a light kiss just below her ear then tied the blindfold around her. After making certain she couldn't see, he drew her against his chest and cradled her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm going to Apparate us there, if that's acceptable to you." When she nodded and wrapped her arms even tighter around his waist and lightly kissed the side of his neck, he closed his eyes and with a soft pop, they were gone.

Minerva didn't think they'd gone very far, but with Albus she could never be certain. He had the magical ability to transport them almost anywhere with a single Apparition, so she had no idea where they might be or if this was, indeed, their final destination. She took a moment to listen for anything that might give her some clues, but all was silent, almost too silent.

The air was still crisp and cold. At least that much was certain. That ruled out all of the exotic brochures he'd brought home for her to inspect. But that still left so many others. But before she could begin to ask Albus even one question, he was leading her, still blindfolded, up a cobblestone pathway and through a doorway. It wasn't until they were safely inside the building that he finally spoke for the first time since they'd arrived.

"Here, let me take your cloak," he said as he helped her slip it off her shoulders, then sent it flying to the post on the wall. He did the same with his cloak then wrapped his arms around Minerva from behind, softly whispering into her ear. "Take a moment and use your senses. Describe to me what you cannot see."

Minerva took a moment and tried to hone her senses, calling upon all her knowledge and instincts to help her form an answer. "It's warm in this place, much warmer than outside. It's not just from a fire in the fireplace, either. No, it's a special warmth." She thought for a moment. "It reminds me of a cold winter morning at my grandmother's house. I'd wake before everyone else and go downstairs to the kitchen and sit with her as she sipped her first cup of tea. She'd warm milk for me and we'd sit at the table waiting on the elves to start breakfast." She paused, momentarily reliving some of her favorite childhood memories.

"Anything else?" he asked softly, his voice deep and rich in her ear.

"Yes. I smell yeast. I distinctly recognize the smell of baked bread, which leads me to believe I'm in a kitchen. But I don't know if I've been in this kitchen before. Bread could be baked anywhere."

"Ah, but what's your favorite breakfast meals? If you could choose your breakfast, what would it be?"

"A slice of warm bread, lightly buttered, and some cheese. Or a croissant with some jam and a rich tea, maybe some cream." She finally gasped. "Albus, we're somewhere in France!"

He chuckled softly. "Well done, though you're not entirely correct." He removed the blindfold and let it slip from her eyes. "Welcome to your tour of the world, my dear."

She quickly surveyed the room and was amazed by what she saw. She was standing in her very own kitchen, though she hardly recognized it. The cooker was the same, as was the cooling cupboard, but everything else seemed to have a French feel to it. There was freshly baked bread resting on a cutting board in the center of the table along with some cheese. Bottles of French wine were also present, but the most stunning feature of all was the view from the kitchen window.

Minerva's eyes were drawn to the window. Just outside was one of the most stunning views she'd ever seen. The highest mountain in the Alps, Mont Blanc, appeared to be just outside her window, covered in snow and reaching heavenward into a clear blue sky. The sun's rays sparkled off the glistening snow, making it seem as if the entire mountain was covered with millions of tiny sparkling diamonds. With the smell of bread wafting though her kitchen and looking outside this particular window, Minerva would have sworn she had been transported into one of her favorite daydreams.

She crossed the room and moved the pale blue curtain aside so she could more easily see out the window. "Albus … that's … how did you?" She turned to face him as tears began to form in her eyes. "How did you get Mont Blanc outside of my kitchen window, or am I seeing things?"

He laughed and came to admire his handiwork. "Yes and no. I can't honestly say that I brought the mountain to you, but I did try. We've talked about going on holiday to Chamonix and renting a little chalet where we could lie in bed under the warm blankets and stare out at Mont Blanc while we drank wine and ate our cheese and bread."

"Oh, Albus. This is perfect," she replied, her voice a little shaky as her eyes stayed fixed on the scenery imposed on her windows.

"Ah, but don't be fooled. If you open the window, the image will disappear. I'm sure you know it's only an illusion, but one I had hoped you'd appreciate."

Without any warning, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips, rendering them both a little breathless. "It's amazing and I love you all the more for thinking of this." She smiled up at him and winked. "But don't think this gets you off the hook for taking me to the real Chamonix one day."

He threw up his hands in surrender. "I wouldn't deprive us the privilege of it, my dear. While we are here, we shall make a list of all the places we both want to see, and we'll gradually make our way to each and every one of them. I promise you that."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you and I couldn't be happier. These last twenty-five years have been amazing, and I look forward to so many more years together."

"Don't you go getting all sappy on me just yet, my dear. You haven't seen the rest of the house. I promised you the world, and the world you shall have. Did you honestly think that I would merely stop at one destination? We have a whole cottage to explore, at our leisure, of course."

She looked into his twinkling eyes, and she could feel his excitement making its way into her soul. "Well, don't just stand here. I want to see the rest of the house, and I want to know when you had time to do all of this!"

Albus chuckled and bent down to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. "A wizard is entitled to a few secrets, my dear."

"We'll see about that," Minerva said playfully. "I'll let you have your secrets for now, but I'm insisting on the tour."

"Then we shall begin … after you cover your eyes. I'd like to keep each room a surprise."

Minerva grinned and dutifully brought her hands up. "Is this good enough, or do you prefer the blindfold?"

The end of Minerva's question was a seductive purr, and if Albus hadn't been so excited about showing off his work, the tour would have gone no farther than the kitchen. As it was, he simply slipped his hand around her waist and leaned down until his mouth was nearly touching the shell of her ear, his warm breath caressing her as he spoke.

"Your hands are good where they are, until we find a better use for them." He felt Minerva shiver in response and he grinned.

Albus moved forward, guiding Minerva out of the kitchen and down the hall to their sitting room. He pulled her inside so she would be able to see everything at once, and stepped back. Gently grasping her wrists, he pulled them down and watched as she opened her eyes.

Minerva gasped as she looked around. She was stunned by the transformation. This room was unlike any room she'd been in before. She was reminded of an old storybook her mother used to read her, where great wizards lived in gilded tents on vast hills of sun-drenched sands.

The ceiling and walls of the room were covered in rich fabrics of red and gold creating the appearance of being in a tent. A large lantern, the metal intricately carved and stunning to behold, hung from the middle of the ceiling giving off a soft glow.

In front of her was a pair of low couches facing each other, each covered in piles of beautifully patterned pillows. Between them was a long dark wood table set with candles, small figurines of animals, and piles of books. Minerva moved into the room to investigate further and discovered the floor was covered in thick, soft rugs.

She looked back at Albus but found she was unsure what to say. He had said she would get a tour of the world, and he had certainly outdone himself so far. She truly felt like she was in a storybook that had come to life.

"Albus, this room is breathtaking. It's like waking up in a dream."

"I'm glad you like it," Albus said as he joined her in the room. "It was an interesting room to transform, and the only one without a window to charm."

"It's wonderful, better than I could have imagined for myself."

Albus slipped his arm around her and pulled her close. Minerva let herself fall into his side as she studied the room a bit longer, noticing more pillows scattered along the floor among some tall vases. A few smaller tables were also hidden amongst the plush surroundings, each with interesting trinkets nestled together on top.

"I love you," Minerva said softly, looking up at the wizard beside her.

"And I you," Albus said as he smiled down at her. "Would you like to continue the tour?"

"Does Albus Dumbledore love socks?"

Albus laughed heartily at her comment. "I'll take that as a yes."

After the sitting room, Albus led Minerva down the hallway towards their bedroom and the master bathroom. Her heart was pounding with excitement. Everything so far had been utterly amazing, and yet she felt he was saving his most creative ideas for their bedroom and bath.

"I still can't believe this is our very own cottage, Albus. I wish we could leave it this way, at least for a bit."

"We can, if you'd like. I hadn't really made any plans to restore the rooms to their original states and move our regular furniture out of storage." He placed his hand on her elbow to stop her at the door leading to the bathroom. "If you find a room you absolutely love, we can see about making the changes more permanent after our little holiday. It would take more spell work and time, but it could be done, perhaps over the summer."

"I'll keep that in mind. At this point, I'm inclined to say let's leave everything as it is," she said with a laugh.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You know how this works by now," he teased, slipping his hand over her eyes before opening the door. This time, Albus led Minerva into the center of the room but didn't ask any questions or give her any prompts. He simply removed his hands and whispered into her ear. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, Minerva opened her eyes and they immediately widened in surprise. She took a second or two to drink in the sight in front of her before turning and looking at the rest of the room.

The first thing Minerva saw was the familiar white claw-foot bathtub with the sparkling silver fixtures in the center of the room, sitting on a lush dark green rug. It had always been something she'd loved about their master bathroom so she was happy to see that Albus had left it. They'd spent many pleasurable hours amongst the bubbles, sloshing water all over the floor and making some very erotic memories. She could easily imagine them making good use of this room later.

The next thing Minerva noticed was that the walls had been charmed. She now had white stucco walls in her bathroom and at the top of the wall, near the ceiling, there appeared to be ivy vines growing, adding just a splash of color to the room. At various intervals around the walls there were arched inserts, which now housed candles to add just the right amount of light and no doubt a romantic glow once the sun went down.

Turning once more to face the tub, Minerva's eyes were drawn to the window scene. The window had been enlarged and was now in the shape of an arch with a solid pane of glass so there would be no obstruction of the view beyond. She stepped over to the window and gently placed her fingertips on the glass as she truly inspected the landscape.

Just outside the window was a cobblestone pathway leading to a larger patio garden area. There were two white columns with ivy winding its way up and down to add just the right amount of contrast and blending in well with the greenery and blooming flowers closest to the window. Soft shafts of sunlight shone through the tall greenery, reminding Minerva of the little glade she and Albus used in the Forbidden Forest for their secluded picnics. She sighed contentedly even as she discovered new things about the image before her.

Beyond the clay pots with blooming flowers, the ivy, and all the greenery growing in the garden, Minerva could see the railing of a balcony, which overlooked the sea. She could see sailboats with white masts in the distance, and not far away, there was what appeared to be a little village. A large white stucco building with a cerulean colored domed roof with a cross adorning the top was the centerpiece of the village. Immediately, Minerva recognized it as a Muggle church and she had the distinct impression that she was somewhere in Greece.

Albus stood back and watched Minerva's inspection of the room. "So, my dear, do you have any idea what part of the world you're in now?" He was now standing behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder as he, too, gazed out the window and admired the scenery.

"Somewhere in Greece?"

His lips brushed the sensitive spot behind her ear before he answered. "The village is Oios and the island is Santorini. It's somewhere I've never been but I've always wanted to visit."

She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his face towards hers for a slow, sensual kiss. She took her time in tasting his kiss, teasing him, and letting the moment play out slowly. When their lips parted, she kissed him quickly once more. "Then this summer, we'll go. It will be wonderful to experience someplace new for both of us. I'll even plan it, if you'd like."

He smiled and his eyes sparkled. "I'd like that very much, and I'm glad you approve of the bathroom. Later tonight, we can make use of the candles and the tub. I added some new scents of bubbles to the faucets so you'll have to give me your opinion on those as well. That, of course, means we'll have to take quite a few baths while we're here."

She giggled. "I don't think that will be a problem at all. It makes it quite convenient to get a little dirty, take a long soak in the tub, only to get even naughtier in here."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her back to the door. "Only one room left, but it's the most important. And then, we can kick off our shoes and truly start our anniversary celebration."

"Lead the way, love. I'm sure you can't disappoint me."

Finally, Albus and Minerva made their way to the bedroom. Albus had put the most work into this room and he hoped it still looked as amazing to him in the fresh light of day as it did when he finished decorating it the night before. He held Minerva's hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Out of all the places in the world, all the destinations I could choose for our bedroom, I kept coming back to this one particular place. Simply working on this room for you … for us, gave me such immense pleasure. I hope you'll love it, too."

"I'm sure I will. I've loved everything else you've done, and I'm still amazed that you managed to get all this done in one day. Please, share with me your vision for the last room."

He nodded and placed his hand gently over her eyes before opening the door and leading her into their master bedroom. He paused for a moment, letting her take in the sounds, smells, and the overall feel of the room.

"There's a light breeze," she said softly as her hair began to lightly tickle her cheek. She listened more closely. "I can hear waves lapping at the shore, but it's not like we're directly on the beach." She thought for a brief moment. "No, we're on a cliff of sorts where the water is below us."

"Very good, my dear. I am very impressed, though I doubt you would guess the inspiration for this room. It is, indeed, something of a beach location." He slowly removed his hand from her eyes, allowing her to drink in the sight of the room and the image through the Charmed window.

First of all, the room seemed bright and as if the sunshine was pouring in through every portion of the room. The light breeze Minerva had felt appeared to be coming from an opened window, though she knew it was a charm to make it appear so. Albus had told her, back in the kitchen, that to open the windows would release the spells and undo all his hard work. White sheer curtains gently swayed in the warm breeze coming from that particular window.

Opposite the bed, that entire wall had undergone a rather large transformation. The cottage wall appeared to have been replaced by a large glass one. From floor to ceiling, there was nothing obstructing the view of the bay outside. Minerva took her first few steps deeper into the room towards this window and gasped.

Just outside the window was a small field of hundreds of yellow and purple flowers in bloom. Again, the sky seemed to be pale blue, and white puffy clouds painted a picturesque scene. They seemed to be moving in rhythm with the same breeze blowing about the room, and as far as Minerva could tell, no two clouds were the same, just as in real life.

Beyond the flowers was a small cliff side, and at the bottom of the cliff was a stunning bay area. White sand created a stark contrast between the rocks jutting from the sides of the cliff and those rising above the water further out. The color of the ocean was nothing like Minerva had ever seen before. It was a rich, deep blue which reminded her of the velvety night sky with the white caps of the waves making up the stars.

"This is, by far, my favorite room," she said as she turned to face him and to see the bed for the first time since her arrival into the room.

Albus had left nothing untouched in this fantasy cottage. Even their bed has been altered slightly to match the feel of the room. Gone was their mahogany sleigh bed and most of the other furniture that usually adorned the room. In its place was a beautiful four-poster bed with a sheer pale blue canopy and matching sheets. From the position of the bed, Albus and Minerva could curl up and watch the flowers blowing in the breeze and the ocean just beyond.

He smiled as he saw the look on her face, feeling a sense of pride at his work. "This concludes our tour of the world, my dear. I trust you approve? I based this room on Scopello, Sicily."

Minerva ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. When the kiss ended, she took both his hands in hers and led him over to the glass wall overlooking the ocean. "It's perfect. You're perfect."

He shook his head. "No, but you make me want to be a better wizard. I hope our next twenty-five years is as wonderful as the first."

She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested against him. "I look forward to the adventure, sweetheart. I can't even begin to thank you for going to so much trouble to create all of this. It's perfect, so much better than actually going to all these places."

"One day, though, we will go to each and every one of them." He turned and wrapped both arms around her waist, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. "But for now, for this holiday, I hope we can enjoy them from the comforts of our home." He placed her on the bed and leaned over her. "I forgot to mention that the windows are charmed to reflect the passing of each day, so we will be able to enjoy both day and night views of everything you've seen from the windows. We also have an array of clothing,

should we choose to venture to the villages nearby."

Minerva laughed and drew his face closer to her. "As long as we have food in our kitchen, I have everything I need right here."

Albus couldn't have agreed more. Indeed, they had the world at their fingertips, and he certainly didn't intend to waste it. Reality would invade their cottage soon enough, but for the next few days, they were cut off from the outside world, and the only thing that mattered was making wonderful, romantic memories together.

**The End.**


End file.
